A Lone Wolf's Pack
by RisingSolstice
Summary: ChallengefromTheInfamousMan: In life, Naruto Uzumaki was left alone by those he called 'friends'. In death, Coyote Starrk loss all reason to keep fighting. But he discovered others like him. With a given chance, this wolf has a new purpose. StarrkXGuess
1. Prologue: Reminiscence

Challenge from The Infamous Man: In life, Naruto Uzumaki died alone. In death, Coyote Starrk has lost all reason to continue. However, he learned that there are others like him. Now given the chance, this wolf is ready to return and form his pack.

This is a response to a challenge of **The Infamous Man **wherein Naruto dies and becomes an Espada.

My pick: Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada

Note: It would be encouraged that the readers should be familiar with both Naruto and Bleach manga to avoid confusion and misunderstanding. But since this is a fanfiction, confusion is inevitable so just keep up. Enjoy what you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. The idea for this fic is due to a spark of insanity.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Prologue: Reminiscence**

"Black!"

...

The word was clearly heard by those in the vicinity. Alone it meant nothing significant, unless one knows the circumstance. It was heard high above a war-torn town, where the sound of clashing steels and various explosions resonated throughout every corners and altitude. How such large scale destruction was left unnoticed, as surely it was hard to miss a collision between people who are clad in either black or white that fought with powers beyond imagination?

The answer is that the whole battle is indeed unnoticed. This is all because of the counter measure to isolate the war in a separate plane. The area they are battling in is a replica of the town, excluding the citizens. No one but a selected few is aware that there is a war that may tip the balance of the Spiritual world.

This battle is between the Shinigami against the Hollows. The Shinigami are basically the ones who ensure the balance that connects both Material and Spiritual world. However, it was a terrible day that one of their kinds betrayed the whole for power. It made matters worse when the whole of Soul Society learned that the traitor has manipulated their affairs the whole time without detection till now. Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of the 5th Division, now commanders an army of specialized Hollow. He had gathered them long before his betrayal was announced and are strengthened through a tool, the Hogyoku. Through it he tore down the boundary that separates Shinigami and Hollows, creating his army of Arrancars. These Hollow are given the power of a Shinigami in return for their loyalty. They now serve him and aid in his ambition.

His ambition is to rise up above all races and become a god. To accomplish this, he needs to sacrifice 100,000 souls to create an artifact to be able to transcend to the realm of the Spirit King and TAKE his place.

Led by the Sotaicho, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the 1st Division, the Shinigami have trained and planned for the day that the plan of the traitor shall commence. They have prepared their defense since the Shinigami Daikou, Ichigo Kurosaki, disobeyed the order to retrieve their captured friend, Orihime Inoue. Thus when he and his comrades infiltrated Hueco Mundo, the Sotaicho speculated that this was the initial phase for whatever plan Aizen has concocted. And indeed he was proven right when after some time, Aizen and his faction appeared above the town of Karakura. So thus the war has officially begun.

Aizen brought with him the three strongest of the Espada, along with his other minions. Each of them went their separate ways to face off the forces of the Gotei 13. The battle has been going on for some time now and each one was slowly coming to a conclusion. The only one left is the one said to be the strongest of them, the one bearing the title of Primera.*

Coyote Starrk. The so-called Primera Espada held himself contrary to anyone bearing his current position. Initially, he doesn't bear any violent or arrogant traits that are common among the ranks that were present, excluding the blond hair female. The sole purpose that was speculated of his participation is more of obligation than desire. However, considering their ranking system, it was common sense to never let down ones guard. Along with his Fraccion and partner, Lilynette Gingerbuck, they were confronted by two of the oldest and most powerful captain of the Gotei 13; Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division, and Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division.

Strangely, their battle didn't start with declaring of threats or boasting of powers. In contrary, it began with an idle chat and mild bickering (although the girl did most of it). The irony of the situation is that both sides want to settle it in a subtle way, yet are still obligated to combat one another.

Starrk didn't hold any interest to any of these affairs, but the loyalty to Aizen required him to do so. Earlier, his battle with Shunsui proved dull as it was more of analyzing and countering his moves. However, his interest was piqued when he witnessed the Bankai, the full released power of a Zanpaktou, of nearby captains. Something in him stirred, desiring to test the strength of a Bankai. He long ago released his Resureccion, revealing that his Fraccion was not only his partner, but his other half. He explained that unlike other Arrancar who sealed their power in a sword, he split it to another being due to his immerse power. Now he stood before them in his released form, Los Lobos, taking up the appearance of a western gunslinger complete with a fur lined vest, holsters and warmers and wielding two ornamental pistols.* His eyes that once held disinterest now burns with a fire that desire to surpass every obstacle. This obstacle impersonates the form of his opponent, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

Likewise, the flamboyant captain also released his Zanpaktou to its Shikai form. The power he wields is most unusual. Not only do the blades take the form of two large dao swords, it possesses powers to affect both the wielder and his adversary. Its power is to turn real any childhood games with dangerous consequences, complimenting his personality. Any rules and boundaries made should be followed by the players: both the wielder and his opponent.

The skills displayed by the Primera proved to be outstanding for him to keep up with a captain-level Shinigami. His power was then pushed further when the other captain and two more of the same level joined in the fray. Yet he was still able to overpower them, defeating both of the new comers. But the decisive match is when Shunsui played "Irooni", a color game where both sides choose one. A color decides the damage his opponent will sustain. The damage is proportionate to the area of color the one who called bear. The risk though is that the damage also affects the caller because of the retaliation.

Thus the result when Shunsui called out BLACK. With the discard of his white captain haori, revealing all of the black cloth of his Shihakusho, he slashed at the black Hollow hole on Starrk's chest. The cut was a fatal one as he heavily bled. And finally losing his hold to stay afloat, Starrk plummet to earth.

As Shunsui stoically watched the dying Arrancar's accelerating descent, he can't help but think of his opponent. While his face held no emotions, things in his mind were going on differently. Although many thought of him as a lazy flirt, he is quite a respected person who values a personal honor. Though he tries to resort to reasoning to solve conflicts, he still enjoys an occasional spar. And a spar with a friend would ensure to push him to do the best. It could be due to the influence of the captain of the 11th Division since they were good friends.

Though he never released his Bankai, there was a difference between holding back and holding a trump card. That is what he had wanted to elaborate to his opponent. He noticed how much they are alike. And due to his playful nature, one funny possibility is that he is his long lose brother. Thus he considers a part of this match as a friendly rivalry to outdo one another.

But he is still aware of the reality that he is facing the enemy. And he had won. He found it fortunate that the battle pushed him so far. Part of him felt it wouldn't have been much of a victory if the Arrancar fought….unenthusiastically. A warrior who fought without a purpose is just a puppet, and as eccentric as he is, he desired that both combatant have given their best.

Thus it was out of place that he felt a pinch of gladness that the once reluctant Hollow now fought with much vigor. And as his code of honor dictates, he never took his eyes away from the dying warrior, subtly giving his respect for being a worthy adversary. Now he must leave to finish what was still yet to be completed.

As his life slowly slips away, Coyote Starrk soon deemed it enough to let the clasp of a second death take over. However all were not aware of a presence that is hidden in the shadows, who has plans of its own.

xxxxx

'_So….., I guess this is it then. That last one finally did it, a fatal one too. Strange how the pain feels kinda numbed. Must be the blood loss. Sigh…. I guess there is nothing left now but to wait….._

_I could have wished for a less troublesome way to go, but I couldn't think of a more fitting way either. Being a Hollow and all, death in battle is somewhat deserving for our kind..._

_Strange, I'm starting to see things. Is this what they meant by having your life pass before you when you die? Again, must be the blood loss. But I don't think that is possible. The day when we had split our power, we have no memories prior that. I may have also assumed that neither of us held any of our original form. If that was the price to escape the loneliness, then it doesn't matter anymore. A Hollow is formed by how a soul felt before transformation. If that theory is true, then I must have been alone in life. Then I rather forget it all to lessen the void I felt. So the possible explanation is these are of someone else. It is possible to see the memories of the Hollow we have devoured, but they should have been messed up due to the amount and variety. It's not uncommon; I used to have random flashbacks of someone's life back then. _

_But one particular memory keeps resurfacing. But this one, I am familiar with because I been there. It's about a boy with blond hair that feels so alone. I must have eaten a very lonely soul for me to feel this way. I felt…sad for that young soul. I mostly see him with a smile. However, this is just a mask, somewhat like Gin, to hide his suffering. I wished that he should have found peace. Sadly it cannot be. I don't know why I held that one memory so personal, but it gave a sense that there may have been others like me. Someone who I could have related my suffering. During those times, I felt a sense of kinship._

_Kinship._

_I felt this with that Shinigami (Shunsui if I got it right). He was kinda an odd fellow, don't you think? But who am I to judge. Crafty and witty; he was quite a skilled opponent. Man, gave me a bit of trouble and he haven't even released his Bankai. So much for going all out and still loses. Strange how his Zanpaktou turns any game into a death-match, or was it the other way around? Oddly, it kinda suits him appropriately. I doubt that he would have toyed with his enemy, he wouldn't have hinted the rules if he did. Somewhat honorable and reliable yet still retain the sense to enjoy the simple things…..…like me. _

_Hahahahaha!…It's funny how we are so alike. You are also strong. If it were any other circumstances, I would have gladly accepted the thoughts of being allies. _

_Strangely, you gave the feeling that I know someone like you. Laid-back and lazy, but powerful when the need arises (or it could have been a Hollow I ate a century ago, I don't know). It was a pain in the ass though to release my Resureccion, but I guess even then I am not strong enough. _

_But since I'll be dead anyway, I want to say: Thanks. Who knew that I would have a hard time taking anyone down? I loss the desire to be strong long time ago because I kept thinking the stronger I stay, the more those around will die. But you did. For a brief moment, I felt the desire to be stronger, to keep fighting, to protect…..my friends. _

_Friends. _

_Your friend with white hair, the taller one, also gave a similar vibe. From what I recall from Lilynette, your friend (Jushiro, was it?) was kinda interesting as well. We were on opposite side of the battle field, but he still kept his honor by staying away from our fight. So he got stuck with Lilynette. It was amusing how he kept annoying and somewhat treating her like, well…. a kid. _

_I had the impression that you Shinigami don't give a damn who your enemy is. As long as they are on the opposite side, no question asked. But I guess just like us, there are those who have their own opinion for peaceful solutions. You gave some time to consider the opponent as someone other than an enemy. A fatal opportunity to others, but a point to those like me. It means that given a chance, I would have rather settle difference through democracy, as long as it is not too long. And if I wasn't busy at the time, it would have been entertaining to see her get riled up every time he dodged. _

_But when we became one, I felt something, from her. That feeling that is so familiar with us and more. The feeling of being underestimated and I know how much Lilynette hates that. Frustration and depression that no matter how hard she tried she wasn't acknowledged as someone worthy of anyone's time, I felt that. Then the feeling that we thought we have escaped from, the dread of being alone forever. How was my loneliness related to any of this? I would have killed him for bringing back that pain, but I didn't. It's not like me and because for what he have done for her. In his own way, he acknowledged her. The advices, the comments, even just 'fighting' (chuckles) with her; it gave her a small sense of joy. That small piece of acknowledgement gave her, us, a hint of determination. To what, I don't know. But why? Have we met somewhere? Why is it so familiar? I don't understand. Why do I feel this way?_

_Feelings. _

_This strange feeling is also shared by the hostage. I never got to know Inoue, but from what I observed interest me. She was a shy, little girl (chuckles) with a big heart, kind and loyal to her friends. Even her capture was because she cared for them deeply. Then from what I have observed of her stay in Las Noches, she still retains her kindness, even when things didn't look well for her. Her eyes also held something, but what was it? Hope? Determination? Trust? There was a few times where I felt drawn to her, like I really want to know her. But I never pursued the idea due to reasoning that it was just mild curiosity and will soon pass. But the feeling that afterward follows is very troubling. I felt it again, the loneliness. I don't understand, and it is also followed by another one. I'm not sure but it is followed by… fear? How are the two related? _

_She reminded me of memories in my earlier days of being an Espada. Sometimes when I remember that blond boy, I saw a little girl somewhere in the background. In fact, I probably wouldn't have noticed her in the shadow if she hadn't sparked my curiosity. I was interested in her eyes, a pure white that shined like the radiance of the moon. Was she blind? If so, then her eyes held a wider variety of emotions than Tousen. They say that the eyes are the window to your soul, well hers is wide open. I saw it as well in her the emotions that mirrored Lilynette. I saw her loneliness. I don't know why she gave the same vibes as the boy. But when he praise or cheers her up, I saw something else. Something strong and vibrant. I saw in her eyes a great resolve with a spark of happiness. Strangely the Inoue girl also gave of a similar aura when she was near that orange-haired disaster. Like a simple spark that set ablaze, so is the fire that burned in her soul. Interesting… (Chuckles) I may not know much, but by the look of this he was her strength. I wonder if it would have been different for him if only he noticed, he seem to be the oblivious type as far as I can see. _

_But there was one memory of her that moved me. I saw her eyes again, but it no longer held any strength or resolve. No, she was crying and I saw it. Disbelief. Sadness. Despair? Again, I also saw her loneliness, only worse. All hope I remembered was not there. Why? Why was she crying? _

_Why does she resemble Inoue? Was this the reason why I was so hesitant to harm her? Was this why when I retrieved her, I felt like being stabbed in the hole in my chest? If I remember right, the pain right now is nothing like that back then. Was this the heart, the one Ulquoirra keeps denying? _

_(Chuckles) I bet he would go on a 'Drawl-Out' with me knocked out before it's even half started. I wonder if it would have been funny to them. Grimmjow and Nnoitra would have laughed their ass out._

_Everyone. _

_I guess I have to admit that we were not the closest of friends but I always wanted to think we are. Everybody seems to go with their own business but a part of me wished that we can share a drink or two. I bet that I would be the laughing stock of Hueco Mundo, but strangely that was my dream. With us being the strongest, we would have fought for each other's back. I would have gladly done it…a long time ago. But since no one asked, I guess that idea went on backburner. I think the idea would have been irrelevant to half the Espada, leaving the others to take time to question my sanity. But still, each of you held a place in my heart. _

_Hahahaha!…listen to me. I bet I could start a debate with Ulquoirra right now or Szayel would ask permission to dissect me. But I'm glad that there are others as strong as me, makes me feel less alone. Common denominator: Sosuke Aizen._

_Aizen. _

_If my guess is right, Aizen will leave us now. Witnessing the fall of the Primera Espada should be very disappointing for sure. I never agreed to what your plans were. It was dishonorable and too violent for my taste. But I didn't disagree to it either; probably it would have added hassles which I kept trying to avoid. I wished that there was a better way though. I don't have any actual problem with the Shinigami, as long as they leave us hollows alone. Just a way to keep both sides to themselves. But you had to do the destroy-and-conquer tactic, didn't you? _

_But for all that is worth, thank you. I felt unsettling things about you at first, like making a deal with the devil. But you have given us something that we had craved for: companions. We were never alone and for that we are in your debt. _

_But there's another reason why I'm willing to fight for you even though I felt that you can't be trusted. It is somewhat petty if I blurted it out, so I didn't. When you had formed the Espada and appointed me as Primera, I felt something rise up where my heart should have been. Call it impossible for our kind, but it was something like that. Lilynette was right. You may not think of it, but you believed that I deserved the position as number-one. For entrusting me that position, I felt an irrelevant closeness to being whole, like I found a purpose. It somewhat made me believe that I should give my all to prove the trust you gave me. The irony of both ideas: trusting you and doing the best for me. Ironic indeed, but we believe what we want. _

_If only you have gave a little more effort in ensuring our total loyalty, I probably would have also put more effort in aiding you fulfill your goal. I'm not angry, just sad that you showed little concern for the demise of others like Barragan. But that's just the pot calling the kettle black; I didn't do much as well for Aaroniero's death. But guess I won't be able to repay you. I still wished that it was in a less troublesome way. But thank you…..for saving us from the darkness._

_Lilynette._

_If you can still hear me, I'm done for. No more. There's no way we are going to survive this. I'm sorry, but there is nothing left to fight for. It would be over soon. But I felt that through this battle I gain something. For a moment, a surge of power flowed within me. No, I don't have an extra ability (I think). No, it felt like….something else. Like something long loss and forgotten. When you find it, you're not sure what it is but you know it is really important. _

_But you, Lilynette, are also important. We may have been one once upon a time, but you are another being. You are more than a friend ...You are my sister, my precious people. And just like any good brother with the right mind should do, I would do my best for you and I would have wished the best. I'm not sure how, I keep questioning why you seem weaker than me. Not in bad way, but we were one once; we should have had equal power. But that alone made up my mind to be your brother, to protect you. But that didn't keep you out of trouble, now did it? (Chuckles) But I made a promise, that whatever we do, wherever we go, we will be together forever. And I never go back on a promise…._

_Strange, where are all this coming from? Is it possible for our kind to feel all this? How is that even possible, we are Hollows after all? These memories seem much closer and more familiar, like they were actually mine. But how, I don't understand any of these. Sigh….. Talk about the mind going a mile a minute. I bet Szayel would love going into my head right now. Still it's a wonder how much I been thinking before it all ends. I never thought that I would get worked-up over something._

_But remembering them somehow gave me a warm feeling. I'm grateful to remember this in my final hour. Thank you. Now I know…._

_I am not alone._

_There's no use of complaining about it anymore, I'm going to take a VERY LONG nap soon after all this. The cramps are getting annoying though. Maybe I should get off the floor…._

_WAIT! CRAMPS…? FLOOR…? WHAT THE…?'_

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

*(1) - Be aware that this is where Starrk witnessed the Bankai of the captains. With Barragan in oblivion and Tier is in a snow-globe, he assumed that he is the last one.

*(2) - I guess I didn't describe how he looks. Here' the site if you need info: wiki/Coyote_Starrk


	2. CH1: Regret

Good Day.

Being a new author, I am not quite sure what to expect so I don't.

So I wasn't sure how to take reception of my first fic. But thanks for giving it a chance.

By now you may notice some minor changes, but that is it. Also I'm not doing this to earn anything, just something for fun and pastime. So to those who may find this fic interesting, expect some long updates, I still have responsibilities to deal with.

Now for those who made some reviews, your comments are noted. But the how the story goes may not meet some expectations. But I won't tell what they are yet. But I'm giving a HINT:

_"Katen Kyokotsu's power is to make children's game real. It makes the rules. And anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual energy are forced to be played by those rules. Including me…"_ -Shunsui Kyoraku

Not yet? Guess who's playing the part of Shunsui is in the whole thing. 'Look underneath the underneath.'

Diclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor Bleach

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 1: Regret**

Very few things interest or surprise the Primera Espada due to his passive nature and those that do, he tries to avoid at all cost; not that he is afraid but he prefers not to deal with the problems. But this does not describe how Coyote Starrk is reacting to his current state. The face of the once bored Espada now held a wide variety of emotions, mostly confusion. What troubles him is that he is in the midst of the battle torn town…

…ALIVE.

By all logical sense, that last blow should have killed him. Now he is here sitting among the debris contemplating on this peculiar event. He was still in his Resureccion form with only the eye piece that is missing. Though ragged and scratched, the wounds under the cuts were gone. Even the hole on his chest doesn't look mutilated. All in all, he deduced that he is in functional order.

"How- How is this possible?" he questioned in a weak voice, hoping to get an answer somewhere.

"**Because I willed it.**" an eerily gruff voice called out from behind him.

The same principle is also applied on fear and those that frighten Starrk are indeed troubling. But frighten is too mild to describe the fear that is welling in him. For so long due to his intense Reiatsu, little to none could stand his presence so he took out all threats when he was a Hollow. Although he viewed Aizen as threatening, he wasn't afraid of him. As long as they came to a mutual understanding, both can benefit. That is why the Shinigami was so lenient with him.

This however was not that case. For the first time as far as he could remember, he doesn't know how to respond to the possible danger. For it to get behind him without his knowledge distress him for this is one indication he knows that the intruder was either equal or stronger than him. But the perceptive side of him says that it is not going to harm him …yet, because he is still alive. Just like his first meeting with Aizen, Starrk sensed that business is afoot and decided to get it over with.

He stood up and cautiously looked behind, taking in the appearance of the stranger. The figure donned a white robed that covers his entire torso and continued down, covering all indications of his limbs. The opening in the middle shows what appears to be his chest which looks skeletal and …PURPLE? Surrounding what he believes is its waist was a length of black chains held together by a frightening-looking mask. With the same hue as its skin, it had a narrow face with two blood-red horns sticking out of its forehead. And to finish its fearsome visage; it had a knife clenched between its fangs.* A long rope with dangling charms that held small bells hung from his neck. He couldn't discern the being's face for it was covered by the hood of the robed and it was shrouded in an intense darkness that he believed no light could penetrate it. All he could make out is that it has long white hair, probably untamed if the size of the hood gave any indications. But that only further accentuate its tall stature, probably as tall as Yammy. Strangely, if it had worn the mask, he would have described it as Barragan's oriental counterpart. If the being's look wasn't intimidating enough, its presence only gave him a feeling of dread.

The former Espada didn't feel anything, but he knows this is the most dangerous type of enemy. He tried to sense anything or at least gauge its level of power, but nothing came. He knows that his life is in the hands of the one in front of him. Not knowing what would become of him, but feeling like it won't matter anyway, Starrk decided to break the ice first.

"Who are you?" Thus the conversation begins.

"**I know you are a perceptive type even though many think otherwise. But then again I doubt the fool you followed would have known my existence because his obsession would have overshadowed mine.**" the figure shot back.

If he meant Aizen, then Starrk thought of all possible subjects that interested his former employer and came up with one acceptable answer. "I don't suppose that you are the Soul King, are you?"

All he got was a chilling chuckle that made him tremble in the inside, but he impressively kept his neutral disposition. Then the being replied; "**Now why would a king place himself directly in the path of the one who wish to overthrow him? But I commend on your effort because it could be 'half right'… I'm just fulfilling the king's will. His command isn't whole without mine. Just like you and the girl when you became whole. His rule is absolute, and those who deemed worthy of his attention are graced with his presence. I will give you another chance. What do you know of this Soul King? I suggest looking 'underneath the underneath'."**

The Primera was shocked that it was a wrong answer. He firmly believed that the entity before him was the one Aizen wished to destroy. He couldn't think of any plausible answer. But he allowed his intellect to work overtime to solve this mystery: starting with the clues the being left out.

'_Great…_' Starrk thought sarcastically. '_A riddle and I'm starting to hate it… Okay, let's see. He said he isn't the King. Wait, he didn't say that, he didn't accept my answer. But he didn't deny it either. The answer though was 'half right'. And he said that the king decision isn't complete without him. Is this a relation with someone? Advisor perhaps? Maybe, but how? If he is so powerful, why does he submit to the whims of those below him? Unless he is very democratic, that is no way a king rules. _

_And what's about to grace his presence? I may be slow, but me being alive means that I caught someone's attention, someone very powerful. But this guy in front to me keeps denying he is the Soul King, or at least makes it appear that they work together. Partners? No, there will be enough chaos if a kingdom has two kings; Aizen's being a prime example (though technically he got stuck in the overthrowing phase). UUUUHHHHGGGG! THE HEADACHE!_

_Clone perhaps? Hahaha… Unlikely._' But amusement quickly shifted to seriousness when he further thought about it

'_Or is it? He mentioned of my condition. So he could really be his other half. No, there must be something else… But with the denial of a 'half' means he is a different being. Same yet different at both times. A shadow of who he is? _

_A Hollow, like me perhaps? Scratch that, the Soul King governs Soul Society. So a Hollow King is as likely as a smiling Ulquoirra. Wait, Soul Society. Shinigami. Their…_' And a look of realization dawned upon him of the identity of the being in front of him.

"**By the looks of it, you finally discern who I am.**"

"You're his Zanpaktou." The being bearing the title of the King's blade gave out a laughter that further troubles Starrk, but he felt slightly confused whether he should be worried or insulted.

"**Indeed as I recalled. Fail once and after learning from it, succeed in ways that surpasses all expectations of many. You are correct. I am the Kings's Zanpaktou, but as a general title. My true name would only be revealed if my master wishes it.**"

"But how are you here without him? Unless he is just nearby, a Zanpaktou's spirit cannot be separated this far from his master." Starrk shot back. He knows of this knowledge from one lecture he eavesdropped on Gin when the latter was finding someone to bother.

But the spirit only chuckled in amusement. "**Ah... by the standards of Seiritei, yes that is the case. But if you remember, this concerns the Soul King: the sole ruler of the entire spiritual realm. His power encompasses all aspects of this realm and he reveals judgment to every soul that transcends both plains. His power exceeds far more than that brat called Aizen could ever attain or believe. He cannot leave his realm to ensure the balance, so thus he entrusted me a portion of his power to perform his will in this plain of existence.**"

Then Starrk got a look of surprise, but in reality he is panicking. "Then why are you here? If Aizen catch wind of the Soul King's Zanpaktou being here, who knows to what length his madness will drive him!"

But the being calmly answered his outburst "**This doesn't anymore concerns you because he is being held back by the obstacle that CAN and WILL surpass him. By the only threat that he feared. **

**But we are going off course. To put it bluntly, the king sent me to judge you.**"

Starrk finally let out a breath of relief, but now he gave a solemn look of a defeated warrior. Like one who had loss all purpose and reasons to live, like the times before he met Aizen. Strangely he also had a smile, though it didn't held any humor. "So, this is it then." was his only reaction.

"**Indeed, though I am disappointed that you are not protesting.**" But he only got a shrugged from the Arrancar.

"**You used to fight for anything you believed, or at least go down fighting. But it shouldn't be surprising since you also held that look that day.**" Now this confused Starrk.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?"

The being only continued his rambling, "**For so long we thought that he no longer existed. The news made a selected few 'dead' to a whole new level…**"

"I think you had me confused with someone but if it is a soul I ate, I assure you that I did not become him."

"…**Then good fortune graced us when we have learned that this person still exists. It was a strange site to see them barge in the throne room, but the boss found it amusing. **

**But 'surprise' didn't describe us enough when we had discovered how much he had changed; both physically and mentally.**"

"Again, what are you talking about!" irritation now evident in his voice. It further infuriates him that this entity keeps talking of a past he doesn't have. He discarded it just to escape the loneliness.

Finally, after a moment seemingly ignoring him, the spirit acknowledges the Hollow who is slowly losing his expression of puzzlement to that of anger. "**But it seems that possibly due to time and events, you loss who you were. With what you had been through, I guess it's a plausible explanation. Wouldn't you agree?**

…**Naruto Uzumaki?**"

"Last chance! What are you tal- AAAAARRRGGGHHH…!"

He fell on his knees, clutching his head. His face that had once scrunched due to anger is now a contortion of pain. It is because of the assault of many memories that he believed wasn't his own. In the diversity so many of them, most bearing painful experience, he is still able to discern that many of them have a common character: the blond child he kept remembering.

_"…How can they let that THING join the academy?..."_

_"…A failure, always a failu-…"_

_"…You can't even beat me…!"_

_"….YOU! STAY AWAY, YOU-…!"_

_"…Why am I always alone…?"_

_"…MONSTER! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE-…!"_

_"...YOU WORTHLE-...!"_

_"…TREASON, the council sentence you to be exec-…"_

_"…I'm sorry, but this is the only way I-…"_

_"…DOBE! YOU CAN NEVER-…!"_

_"…YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!"_

He finally realized that _HE_ was the blond boy and all of these are _HIS_ memories. He _WAS_ Naruto.

He wished to contemplate on it but it is continuously hindered by all that he is experiencing and it is not only due to the overload. During pauses that lasted only for seconds that he wondered how could the child, he, suffered so much. All of these are too much to bear at one time and nothing is making sense.

So he decided to focus on a specific memory to try to lessen the pain. Without a moment to ponder, he searched through the myriad of memories for a particular one. He hopes that this can give enough concentration to forget the pain momentarily and serve a personal purpose. He wants answers of how it all began; how he died.

xxxxx

_He found himself in what seems to be the prison chamber due to seeing himself as Naruto bound in chains and iron bars separating the room from a long hallway. Due to seeing it through the boy's eyes, he cannot determine the look on his face. But through as far as he can see his own body, he winced at state the boy was in. Numerous cuts and bruises littered the skin that wasn't covered by what little clothes he has on. The most noticeable wound was that on his chest. It looked like a heated object was shoved through him, missing the heart but damaging surrounding tissues. It looked hastily healed but it is still bleeding. He felt all the pain that Naruto has been through._

_But what he felt inside, on what he believed is the heart, was far more excruciating. All negative emotions he could explain were there. Anger, sadness, despair and betrayal were to name a few. But the one that he feared most, the one suffering he had wished to escape overshadowed all this emotions. He felt completely alone. He can't help but compare how fortunate he was. He had Lilynette and he couldn't imagine what he would have done if he saw her in a similar state._

_Then he heard a screech and a loud slam of something metal. He suspects it was a metal door if the approaching sound of footsteps were any indication. The room was dimly lit so he couldn't make out who was in front of his cell; all he can determine is that there are two people with one shorter than the other._

_"Okay demon, time to get up. We all had been waiting for this moment and now is the time for you to get what you deserved!" shouted the taller one._

_"Enough, we should not delay this any longer. The stage is already set and the village is getting restless. Let's get this over with." growled the shorter of the two. And if he is hearing right, it sounded feminine with a rough edge. "Prepare the cuffs."_

_"Cuffs? I thought you had them."_

_"YOU IDIOT! How could you..? Nevermind!..." growled the woman. "Go upstairs and get a pair! I'm sure there is some in the storage!"_

_"What about you being here with that… THING?"_

_"What can he do? This specific cell is lined with seals that disrupt Chakra flow and the shackles continuously drain him if he thinks of doing something funny! Now get the move on!" she berated. The man begins to leave but heard her called out, "And closes the door! We don't want anything to get in or out!"_

_"But I thought you said-?"_

_"Just precautions! Now get going!"_

_He finally left and the sound of a heavy piece of metal crashing echoed through the hall. He felt that some sense of familiarity of the situation and concluded that Naruto is waiting for the upcoming verbal abuse._

…

_"Byakugan"… It was more silent than a whisper, but he heard it. What surprised him was that the voice is not rough or harsh, but it was soft and light. Like a sound of a young girl. Like…_

_He recognized that voice! Her name keeps slipping from his grasp, but he knows it is her. She was that girl with white eyes, that one who admires the boy. It was dark but the person in front of his cell was not the one he recalled earlier, it was a lot smaller than earlier. The eyes he is viewing from were not focusing so he cannot make out any details of her appearance, but he is able to take in her eyes. They were the still the same white and he would have believed he was looking into two moons in the night sky. But the once bright eyes are now dull and are only reflective because they were overflowing with tears. They were brimming with emotions that haunted him because they were so much like his own, when he first set eyes on Lilynette. _

"_Naruto… I have so much to tell you but there isn't much time." She said it clearly even between sobs. He felt Naruto wants to respond but was cut off as she continued._

"_I- I want to apologize for all of this. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were in need. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong to defend you. I- I'm sorry that I didn't do anything after all you have done for me!"_

_He felt disbelief and distrust wash over him from hearing this. He suspects that Naruto was wary of the kindness presented before him. But it all vanished when they made eye contact. He still saw the despair, but he discerned the sincerity of the girl's words. She meant every word and that him feel a little happy._

"_You were wronged because they thought you were the Kyuubi," _

_Naruto's head jerked up, eyes wide with panic. The statement alone gave him a belief of being betrayed, but before he could think of the worse, what she said next made him feel the shock his past self is experiencing._

"…_but you were strong because you are not what they say." She finally broke down, but didn't fall over. "You were- no, you are still my strength. I wished I had told you this sooner, but it is now too late. I want you to know, no matter what…" Starrk started to feel his hold on this memory starting to slip, but he held strong hoping to hear her finish what she wanted to say to him, to Naruto._

"…_I will always love you."_

_And with that revelation, Starrk was tossed back._

xxxxx

He couldn't comprehend the events; all were flowing in at the same time. But he seemed not to register any of it for he was solely focus on the confession.

'_I- I was loved._' he staggered in his thought. '_I was never alone. There was someone who was willing to be with me._'

He tried to come up with reasons why his past self, didn't know of her. He finally got his answer when he recalled some memories.

'_I was trying to impress a girl with pink hair. I kept doing anything for her yet she only insults or ignore me._' But what he observed in these events further intensified his guilt. Somewhere in the back, SHE was there. She was watching from afar, silently sympathizing with his failures and admiring his success. She was there all along.

'_I was the oblivious boy. I'm an idiot, just like they all said…_' he berated himself. Tears started to slip out in his self-pity as he scolded himself for being one of the causes of his own suffering.

All the compressed memories made it hazy, but he had enough to make up a summary of his short life.

He felt despair that his loneliness in life was also because he held a destructive power. He was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He became the jail of the beast and held him back to protect everyone. But the people he lived with still hated him nonetheless. He was treated worse than dirt for all his life.

For years he sacrificed to gain their acceptance. He had a handful of those who are precious to him, but it wasn't enough against the multitude who despise his very existence.

The last part was the foggiest, but he tried to make out the event that finally leads him to his death.

…He tried rescuing a boy who to he believed was like his brother.

…The malice that radiated from the boy, showing no remorse whatsoever.

…An explosion that would have torn the land apart.

…Naruto's success in bringing him back…

…but was unjustly punished.

…He felt betrayal because those he trusted turned their back on him.

But the clearest image was when he saw himself, Naruto, resigning his fate in the hands of the traitor; the boy he rescued, his once black eyes are now blazing red, is rushing towards him with lightning enveloping his arm. Though there were still holes in this story, it doesn't take a genius to know the ending.

But what troubles him is through the remaining moments of life, he observed that something is not quite right in this picture.

Though he held a scowl, the boy had the look of resolved, but the reason he suspect was not blood-lust or revenge. He saw in his eyes what he thought is …regret? Like he is willing to make a sacrifice, but is still sorrowful of his deed. He vaguely remember the boy but the experience that trailed along with it made him firmly believe that he was the type who demanded everything on a silver platter. The Arrancar doubted that he will ever regret anything as long as obtains what he wants.

No..., it wasn't him. This is not what he saw in his executioner so it confused him who was the one who took his life.

Emotionally spent, he finally felt relief that the pain is slowly subsiding. Then before it all faded away, he noted some notable things in the remainder of his past life.

…Black and red… A cage… Red eyes… And tears…

xxxxx

Though his eyes are still open, they were not focused on anything. After what had been an eternity, Starrk finally awakened from his trance. But he now looked worn out, like what little of life has finally left him. Then looked up to the Zanpaktou with eyes that had loss all luster, eyes that belongs to one who knew true despair.

"Why-" Starrk asked out in a lifeless voice. "Why do I know all these just now?"

"**What do you think?**" was the only reply he got, but it sounded more as a statement rather than a question. As if the spirit knows that he can answer it.

After a pause, Starrk realized how it began after going all the events that happened "…When me and Lilynette became one." The revelation came to him when he recalled some conversations he had with his other half. She would talk of memories she or he can't explain. In very rare instances, he was woken by sobbing from his partner. She would later tell that her nightmares were about being with someone, all alone and beaten. He never understood where it came from until now. Being part of who he was, she shared some of Naruto's memories.

"But why were they broken memor-… Of course." Just as he was about to ask, it was quickly answered. He concluded that whatever Naruto did to 'break' himself apart, he 'broke' his mind and by someway created both of them with a piece of the original. When they became whole again, some of his memories have returned. The rest are either in pieces or only a sensation of what he remembers. He thought that given time, the fracture may heal restoring all of them.

But it all didn't matter now. His judgment is waiting in front of him.

"So, this is my hell then." The fallen Espada blankly stated, his messy hair now shadowing his eyes. "To have the answers to so many questions in front of you, yet they are still beyond reach. 'Living' my days knowing that I wouldn't suffer solitude if I wasn't such an idiot." As he was saying this, he can't help but wished that Lilynette was here.

But he had thought against it. He cannot bear the pain of seeing the one person what was precious to him suffer the same fate as him. It was already too much when he saw the girl's sorrowful face in his past. '_I'm sorry Lilynette, but I guess I can't keep our promise after all. Wherever you are, you can't come with me this time. I decided to bear this suffering alone. But no matter what, I love you, Lilynette, and I will never forget you._'*

After all these the former Primera Espada, with head slumped down, accepted his fate. But there was something that bothers him. "May I make a request?"

"**It depends on what it is.**" The being looked down; curiosity laced its voice though it may have sounded blank.

He felt it was pointless, but he didn't care anymore. So he asked. His voice still lifeless but it was clear to the Zanpaktou that it held a trace of hope.

"…May I know what happened to _her_?"*

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: (Let's play a guessing game)

*(1) – Though I made some additions because the original didn't have much, want to guess who is it?

*(2) – I hope that no one is thinking something stupid; they are close (as close as can be) siblings. Plus it may answer some curiosity.

*(3) – With so many clues given, a question is answered and I'm ready for the flames. I will be surprise if someone posted a 'Who is she'.

Well, like I said what I have planned will be revealed in time. If I can, I may give again hints along the way. So I hope you can all wait for it because it may be a slow update. Ja ne


	3. CH2: Decision

…

…

…

I was busy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 2: Decision**

He knew it was foolish, borderline pathetic. He knew it was futile. But Starrk knows that his sad excuse of a request pales in comparison to what Naruto… or Lilinette would have done. He could imagine her shouting: _"IF WE ARE GOING DOWN, WE GO DOWN KICKING THEIR ASSES!"_ He would have laughed at the similarities between her and his- no, their past self. They would keep trying no matter how grim the situation is…

Something he wished he could do.

He wanted to know if the girl had forgotten him and move on to attain a happier life. Part of him hurts in that line of thought. But he wanted the assurance that she isn't alone anymore. That was the only comfort he anticipated.

But reality still sets in. He is only delaying the inevitable. He will only remember more pain if that request was granted.

The fallen Arrancar knows he is at the mercy of his judge and he doubt such power would bend down to something as petty as this. But he still hoped…

…He wanted to hope again.

"**Very well then."**

He did hope, but having it _this_ quick wasn't what he expected… at all. So it came to the Primera's surprise that the Zanpaktou granted it. His head should have snap off to how fast it jerked up. The forlorn look he earlier held was quickly replaced by shock, eyes widen as he saw the spirit moving away.

He watched as the spirit approached a shop that had a large window, though most of it is already part of the debris littering the street. It grabbed the knife that was held by the mask with a hand that is the same color of its skin. It pointed the blade to what remain of the window and slowly made a thrust. The moment the knife touched the glass, something peculiar happened. It didn't cut through it. Instead it _went_ through it, sending ripples as if it were water. While the blade was still in the glass, shards floated around it and reconstructed it to what remained, like a puzzle. The cracks slowly disappear; bringing the window back to its pristine condition.

The once transparent glass now turned opaque. Colors started to warp into indistinguishable figures. By now, Starrk knows that this is how his request is being granted. He now stood beside the spirit as he waited for the events to play out before him.

xxxxx

The image starts to become clearer as the scenario is coming to view. The former Espada observed that wherever it is taking place, it looked somewhat like a dojo.

He then noticed that there are three occupants in the room; two fighting each other in front of the one observing them.

The observer is a middle-aged man clad in a robe, one that seems for everyday use but still held indications that it is costly. Shoulder-length brown hair framed a stern face, which held a deep frown. What further indicates that he wasn't pleased with what he is observing is found in his eyes, which are also pale like the girl he remembered. Starrk now believes that it must be a family trait and that they can see just fine, if the subtle movement of their eyes and head were any indications. But unlike hers, his held the exact opposite of all the emotions the girl had. It was narrowed to cold gaze, borderline glare, filled with emotions along the line of displeasure, disappointment, etc.

Next he saw a girl, roughly around the age of the one he remembered if he uses the height as basis. She wore what appears to be a dark training shirt and parts, that was nearly form-fitting but still loose enough not to hinder her movement. Then he noticed that she also had white eyes like the man… and looks slightly similar with the girl from his past. Though his mind is still foggy of everything, he definitely knows she wasn't her. Her eyes mirrored that of the man, though in lesser intensity. Starrk had a sneaking suspicion that they are related because she also had long, brown hair with a matching scowling face. If that wasn't disturbing enough, what was around her eyes had made him do a double take. The veins were bulging enough to make it distinct and when he looked at the girl's eyes again, he noticed that a visible pupil now is present. The Arrancar placed his opinion that this family trait has a special ability.

The last figure finally caught his attention and he silently berated himself how he could have missed it. The person was the only thing that stood out among the entire monotone. In all the dull shades of white, brown and everything in between, her blue hair solely lit up the dreary atmosphere. She was taller than her opponent whom one doesn't need to guess is older than her (though he decided to reason that he could be wrong if his current status means anything). That and her built was more… mature. She is wearing the same training clothes as the younger girl. And though it was a bit loose, it still showed every defining curves of a woman (though the former Primera would have cared less since he showed and was shown the same courtesy with the late Tercera: nothing).

But when his gaze locked on her face, his eyes widen in shock to a revelation. It was _her_. Her eyes are still the same pale one that shook the core of his past. But compared to the previous two which were just pale, he noticed that hers was a shade of violet. This wasn't tarnished even she had the same noticeable veins surrounding the edge of her eyes. He wondered if this was one reason that he seems attracted to her.

But he also notices some notable changes. Her eye that were once shy and always averting to not catch anyone's notice, are now hard and focus. Her gaze is solely on her opponent. Starrk had a hard time describing it. The gaze was hard and a bit cold. But he noticed bits of subtle shifting, giving him suspicions that it may be a defensive front. Starrk decided to focus deeper, though difficult, and saw what was behind such nearly impenetrable shield. It was similar when he tried deciphering the mysterious right-hand man of Aizen (but it wasn't much due to only seeing his eyes only once). Held in those white orbs were emotions well hidden to those who don't know what to find. They were vague but he was able to identify some. Loneliness, sorrow, guilt were a few he could identify and it saddens him that still held them. But he was confused of one particular emotion that seems to be greater than the negative ones.

Perseverance. The Hollow wondered what gave her such resolve that outweighs the emptiness. He decided that is best not to be known. It may break what little of his literally non-existent heart. He decided to be content on watching her, possibly for the last time.

Though he can't help but let a stray thought pass his mind when he caught the sight of her face. It might as well be years for her to mature this much. Very few things catch his attention; but even then, he still finds it troublesome to classify every one of them. So one may guess that anybody of his nature have very little and simple criteria. But the sole advantage of it is if he said it, he meant it. He is unaware of this as he thought of comparing something: her before and now.

Funny. All he could describe of the girl in the past is _cute_ and the present as _pretty_. Strange, he felt that it was not enough and he is a bit puzzled why he felt like he was missing something.

Nevertheless, he continued watching the spar. As they traded blows, the analytical side of the former Espada started to resurface. He deduced that due to frequency of using the palms, the evading moves, (and possibly his experience against this style if his memory serves him right), he guessed that this style involves striking at crucial vital spots to either immobilize or incapacitate the opponent. If he remembered right, the eyes played a major part for the practitioner thus making the Arrancar believe it is a family technique.

But he quickly noted the differences of execution done by both combatants. The shorter of the two was rigid and more focused on striking the most notable vital spots. By how fixed her stance was he believed that she is uptight and probably stuck to the traditional and conventional forms of the fighting style. He was starting to see a pattern and wondered if anybody else were able to notice it.

Whereas _hers _looser, but still solid. She moved with grace and fluidity, making her more of a dancer with the elegance of water as her element. That doesn't mean that her moves were meek and harmless. No, from the Primera's point of view, her stance was more efficient. Due to her flexibility, she can doge strikes, then take advantage of her opponent overextented moves. Every move is not wasted and is immediately followed by another one. He deduced that the initial strikes have little force in it, making it an efficient diversion, which is then followed by a stronger hit. Compared to her opponent, hers was less predictable and may take some time to be sufficiently read.

There! The smaller one has delivered a strike, with considerable amount of force, towards her abdomen; a faint blue aura coated the hand. An arm was near that area. She could deflect it, rendering her opponent unbalanced and leaving her open for any critical strike.

But…

Starrk was shocked that the hit made contact. What happened? Why didn't she blocked or at least dodged? Was his assessment wrong? ... These were the thoughts that ran in in the Primera's mind as he watched her got hit by four more strikes, each at the limb areas. Then a hit struck that flung her across the room. She was on her back and was failing to get back up. Thus Starrk looked on with sadness as she lay there.

"Pathetic…" The Arrancar turned and saw the man addressing her, in a cold way.

"After all this years, you still cannot take down your sister. I will commend that your speed and evasion had improved, but nothing more. You are still weak and a disgrace of even bearing our name. How are you to lead a clan if you are too soft? You don't even deserve to know how. I was right to make Hanabi the heiress as it was a waste to even bring you up."

Anger welled up in whatever core that is within the Hollow. '_Sister? Is that any way to treat family?_' For losing the only family he came to accept and all the loneliness in his life and death, his tolerance for ill treatment of allies, nevertheless family, is starting to strain.

Then man turned to the younger girl "Hanabi, you are free to leave. She won't be able to move her limbs. She won't even be able to mold Chakra enough for any use."

The girl, now known as Hanabi, nodded, slid the door open and went out first. He soon followed. But stopped and turned back to her.

"You will be able to move sufficiently enough after 10 minutes. So by then, you better leave this room so others may put it to good use." But before he closed the door, he left some cold words.

"It was because of _him_ that you became like this." He said the one he is insinuating with venom that Starrk didn't need to guess who. What anger he felt earlier was quickly replaced by guilt. His gaze returned to the downed girl.

'I'm sorry.' It frustrated him that throughout the entire event, her name was not mentioned. He wanted to give a proper apology, but it won't do any good. He can't believe that even for the last time of seeing her again, she was at her lowest. How low can they both possibly get?

…

…

…

"Byakugan…"

'_HOW?_' How long was he spacing out? Starrk never left his gaze from her. He was staring at her the whole time. He hasn't kept track of time, but he suspect that it must have been a few minutes since the man left. Either the man overestimated the damage… or underestimated her.

"Yes, _father_, I agree. I became like this because of him, but you don't even deserve to know how." She has just returned what was said to her. And by how she addressed him, the feeling is mutual between the both of them.

She kept quiet, slowly regaining her breathing. The mind of the Primera is starting to go overdrive again as he tried to form scenarios with what he had witnessed. But before Starrk could formulate a plausible explanation, she spoke.

"Naruto…,"

'_She still thinks of… me_' Starrk was undecided on how to react to being indirectly addressed. He was Naruto, but he felt he didn't deserve being referred to as him. But he listened attentively.

"I guess I have become like you. I am alone," he winced as she said _the_ word. "…because I loved you." There were conflicting emotions that the Hollow was feeling right now. Happiness; for all these years, she still held feelings for his past self. Sadness; for the disappointment that he isn't who he was anymore.

"I don't care what they all say, you are still my strength. So I decided to hide it. They don't deserve to know. You continued fighting… I will too." The tightly held mask fell off, revealing the vulnerable girl behind it. Tears slid down her cheek, an act that Starrk unconsciously empathized with as his own eyes watered.

"Many times I'm not sure if I could go on. But you saved me and I don't want to tarnish your memory. Everything changed. I wished that I could have done something, anything, to save you." She pauses as she silently wept, but quickly pulled back together.

"I don't want to run away anymore. I won't give up. So I will continue fighting. Maybe… in an honorable battle… I might go where you are.

So please… wait for me."

He feared the heartbreak if she knew what happened to him, where he had gone. With intense sadness, he didn't realized he said it aloud, "I'm sorry… but sadly it cannot be."

xxxxx

An aura of despair that could have been greater than that of his colleague surrounded the Primera. Alone it could have brought anyone to their knees, except his current companion. Thus the silence was broken with stating the obvious. "**Do you want to see her again?**"

"Yes." He once again wondered why he still answered if it was hopeless. Was it Uzumaki Naruto, who never gives up, no matter how bad it was? Or Lilinette Gingerbuck, who wants to make as much damage before being put down? Or maybe Coyote Starrk, who longed to be with those of kindred spirit? He wasn't sure which, but they all seem to meld to one desire: to go back to her.

"**Very well, it can be arranged.**"

Surprises after surprises seemed to be the theme for the day. And once again the once stoic, now depressed Hollow had another shift of shock and disbelief. He can't believe that he has a chance to be with her. But what is holding him back from the offer is his analytical side that had jumped started at what the Zanpaktou said.

Eyes narrowed in suspicion at what the spirit has offered. "So what's the catch?"

"**Catch?**" It asked in a tone that was unconvincingly confused.

"Not to be disrespectful, but let's say I didn't read the fine prints of my last contract." He already made one deal, and he had paid the price for it.

"**Wouldn't it matter? You will be able to see her again.**"

Starrk paused and thought about it. This was his chance, but he was being all cautious all of the sudden. "Yes, I would have. But won't a place like Hueco Mundo be a lot quieter if this was a common offer? So why am I special?"

He expected the being to go into rage for rejecting such generous offering. He prepared his stance, for if he was going now, at least in a way that would make Lilinette… and Naruto proud.

But an addition of shock was added to the ever growing pile of the day when he received was a chuckle of amusement. "**Incisive as ever… Good, because you would have faltered if you haven't kept your priorities in check. The proposal we are offering is a mission so to speak. You will hear us out, won't you?**"

Not sure if his death couldn't be any more awkward, Starrk nodded to hear what it is.

"**From what we have observed, a great storm is about to befall to not only your… **_**former village**_**, but to all surrounding it. With what that village has turned into, we saw that upcoming disturbance would have been a… **_**justifying**_** factor to them…**"

A long paused followed, and Starrk knew that there was more. "But…"

"**I cannot tell any more, but let's just say that there are some you don't want to be swept away.**"

"Then why don't you guys fix it?" After all, if they are able to keep him from dying then and there, how hard was it to let it happen to a certain individual?

"**I'm afraid we cannot. We aren't allowed to meddle with the affairs of the living, for doing so would disrupt the balance. That is why we only intervene enough to give a unique individual the power to cross boundaries. It is then up to them whether they make the right choices. Like that boy.**"

"Sigh… then why not order me to fix it?" The former Espada wondered why go through all these if their authority surpasses any command he knows.

"**What do you believed about destiny?**"

Now that was irrelevant. But with a shrug, he answered from what he heard from his memory. "Don't know, something about your future already set in stone because of what everybody believe your past is?"

A terrifying silence enveloped the two. And for a moment, all instincts to run or hide blared out. Then the Arrancar listened as the being spoke. Tone unchanged, but he felt that it was displeased with the answer.

"**Then wouldn't Hollows be as they are, hollow?**" '_The emptiness? Yeah, but…_'

"**Wouldn't your kinds sole instinct was to seek destructions to replace the void created in life?**" He could have argued, but he remembered some in the ranks who detested violence, only resorting to it if no other peaceful options are present.

"**Wouldn't **_**that**_** village had stood till now if you were what they claim you are?**" He was a Jinchuuriki, the jail of the beast, not the beast itself.

"**What you heard was a misled definition of fate. Each being is given a choice. It is then up to them to choose which path that will mold their future, **_**not**_** set in stone. **

**These two are always confusingly interchanged. But destiny is fate because of the choices you make, **_**not**_** of others. **

**Even with our position and power, we cannot take away the power of free will. Something that Aizen and **_**someone**_** wants to take away. That is why our faith must be solid if we chose to deem someone worthy enough for us to intercede.**

**So what is yours?**"

Everything that the spirit said struck the core of his being. Someone had put their trust on him and it brought all sort of pressures. Starrk felt his desire to take it, damned the consequences. But he was still hesitant. Flustered, he voiced out his indecision. "I- I'm not sure what to make of it. Do I even deserve it?"

The Zanpaktou noted the change and knew it got his attention. "**What do you know of your other title?**"

Another irrelevant topic, but he knew otherwise. '_Let's see: unpredictable, knucklehead, idiot, demon… Wait. Demon? Jinchuuriki…_' "What does it have to do with anything?"

"**Do the math.**" Though the way it said it, it sounded close to exasperation.

'_What about it? Wait! Kyuubi. Nine._' A revelation flashed in his mind as he remembered a boy with red hair. He remembered his eyes that were crazed with bloodlust. But he looked deeper and saw that he was no different than himself; alone and shouldering a burden not of their choice. "There are eight others like me."

"**And a lot more than you think, but now you know one of the objectives of the mission.**"

He partially remembers when Naruto was almost caught by two persons in black coat with a red mark that was blurred. The two claimed to be hunting him for what he contained. "You mean to protect them?"

"**It's up to you. This mission is more like a bounty than anything else. The contract is set for a result. It is up to you on how it will be accomplished.**"

Interest slowly grasps the Hollow and he wanted to know more of the details. "Then what are the other objectives and what is exactly my mission?"

"**That is all I am allowed to reveal, but we are certain that you will eventually discover it. The reward is that you will have a chance to attain what you lose in life.**"

The former Espada kept silent as he contemplated on the offer. '_What should I do? What would you do…? Lilynette._' He really wished his other half was here to make with him this life-altering decision. Many times along the course of the conversation he thought of separating himself to bring her out. But he realized that there are many factors hindering this plan. First and foremost, he… they couldn't remember how they had split up in the first place. And second, if they did know the process, the consequences are unknown. If they didn't resemble Naruto after that, how different would the damage be this time around? '_Lilynette…, I made my decision. I'm sorry for leaving._' He strangely felt that she would have supported his decision, easing his heavy heart a bit.

"Alright, you got me."

The Arrancar wasn't sure if he is still suffering from blood loss, but he could have sworn that the grin on the mask had moved an inch. "**Excellent.**"

"So how will this go? Technically, I am still dead."

"**That is something for us to know, and for you to wonder.**"The way it said that phrase prompt the Primera to wonder if it was trying to be humorous. The spirit ignored the deadpan look and continued.** "But if it is your desire, we can send you back as who you physically were.**"

The former Espada only shook his head. "No, I'm fine as I am now." He looked back. Though his eyes were no longer hopeless, the aura surrounding him was a mix of depression and remorse. "It won't have been the same because my other half embodied him more. Naruto is now dead and I don't deserve to wear his face. So can I go as I am?"

"**It is your choice. You will still retain all your power as an Arrancar. I do require a considerable portion of your Reiryoku to make you a new body that can withstand your immerse Reiatsu and to also limit it to prevent others from being… harmed. So expect that your control will be a bit off.**"

'So practically I will be brought back to life.' Starrk thought. 'Not like those fake bodies I heard before, but a real, live one.' As he thought further, he unconsciously brought his hand towards his chin. But along the way, it scratched against something smooth and sharp. This caught the Arrancar's attention as it brought out a particular detail. "Will I still have the mask?"

"**Again it's your choice. I can remove the hole as well to make you more human.**" the being offered.

Starrk contemplated on it. "Can I still keep it… both of them?"

Though he still cannot see what is under the hood, he could imagine an eyebrow was raised. "**A strange request. Please explain.**"

Starrk only looked down at the two distinctive features of what he had become. He could hide the mask fragment in an excuse. But the hole will only be covered for a short time. Eventually, it will be discovered.

"I feel the emptiness not only in my heart, but also in my mind. I wish that till I fill up both holes, it will serve as a reminder of my purpose in returning. And besides, I'm more or less not human now."

Again he could feel the being's questioning glance even through the darkness. "**I had believed that your purpose was the girl, and maybe the others like you.**"

He only gave a shrug. "I thought so too. But I guess no matter how you see it, I am still not sure what."

"**You are a strange one indeed, but it will be granted. So are you ready?"**

Breathing out a sigh, his posture reverted back to the slouching sloth what was well known in Las Noches. "No, but whatever."

The Zanpaktou nodded, or so seemed to be, and turned back towards the window. But something struck the Hollow that reminded him of something. Before anything else happen, he asked something that was bothering him. "Out of curiosity, was there a particular reason why you showed me her?"

The answer he received was short and blunt. "**Incentives.**"

"Figures.", followed by a scowl as the he watched Zanpaktou approached the dagger that till now was still plunged in the glass.

But the moment it touched the blade, Starrk was nearly blown back by the power that radiated from it. He shielded his eyes as he applied more pressure to his legs to keep from being swept away. When the invisible force subsides, Starrk was able to regain his footing in time to see a familiar sight. Before them is a traditional sliding door, a Senkaimon. But he immediately noticed some key differences. It was larger than those used by the Shinigami he saw once and its entire structure look aged, as if unused for an amount of time. And the most distinguishing is that it was bolted shut by large, black chains extending to all four corners of the door, which are all connected to a large, ornate lock with the dagger in it serving as a key.

The spirit turned the dagger and with a loud click, the chains are released and are noisily drawn into the lock. The door slowly screeched open. But unlike the regular Senkaimon where light greeted the user, this one welcomed them with darkness. It was so dark that Starrk initially thought it was a Garganta. But upon closer inspection, instead of an endless abyss, he discovered it was a tunnel lined around by dark, shifting masses. The Primera's eyes widen as he recognized what was before him. '_A Dangai! How in blazes will this…?_'

"**Know that you are not doing all this alone.**"

Starrk turned to verify what it meant, but a surge of pain prevented him. The air was knocked out of him as his mind was reeling of the suddenness of it. He looked down and saw that the Zanpaktou has stabbed its hand into his torso, just below the hole. His vision was darkening, but his hearing was still able to catch what probably are the spirit's parting words.

"_**By the hands of the unjust, you were wronged for a crime not yours. **_

_**But by the will of the judge, your innocence has been restored.**_

_**Now… RETURN. **_

_**Reclaim what was lost.**_

_**Fulfill what must be.**_

_**And unleash your REVOLUTION!"**_

This was the last thing that Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, heard before he closed his eyes to his old life…

Soon, to open to a new one.

The one he had lost.

The one he will get back.

XXXXX


	4. Interlude: New Moon

...

...

...

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Interlude: New Moon**

_Darkness…_

_It was what surrounds a gloomy forest, and the sound of an impending storm only intensified it dreariness. Other than the fluttering of leaves, not a life stirred. But the sound of scampering feet broke the sky's monotonous rumbling._

_A figure broke out from the bush and came to a clearing, its form obscured by the shadows of the foliage. A flash of lightning, though brief, revealed what it was. It was a small fox. Another flash and its state were clearly seen._

_It was dark red, too dark to be natural. But upon closer looked, it was understood why. It was coated in blood, probably its own if the numerous wound and the limp in its front paw was any clue._

_It was panting heavily as if running from something. From what, it couldn't be made out. But the sounds of approaching footsteps are getting louder._

_The fox was now weak. It no longer has the strength to run. It only stumbled to the nearest tree and stood there, as if waiting for its captor. _

_Then a loud crack of thunder resonated from above followed by a heavy downpour. The rain washed away the blood from the fox, but it only revealed the other wounds hidden underneath it. The rain also revealed another color that was hidden by all the red. It was a blue collar with a small metal plate. But it would be difficult to notice it earlier due to being caked by the crimson liquid. _

_The fox didn't move, giving off an aura of submission and surrender._

_The sounds of splattering footsteps are getting closer. What little light remained only revealed a vague image of a mob that is slowly drawing nearer._

_The fox only gave a long look to its surrounding, eyes dead to the world. Then all of the sudden, a mighty bolt of lightning struck the area on where it stood._

_The sudden flash blinded the group momentarily. When they regained their sight, they looked around for the whereabouts of their prey. But it won't matter for what they see before them was enough evidence of the fox's demise. The ground where the fox was last seen was scorched. They no longer needed to search for the body. For the tree that the fox stood near has now fallen and was now set ablaze. _

_The mob cheered for belief that was the end of their prey._

_xxxxx_

_It was now night and the moon shined upon the forest. _

_Time passed. _

_Though the forest was still recognizable, it was no longer the same. Many of the trees have now grown larger, but clearly something was wrong. Most of them are withering with few leaves still clinging on the now thin braches. The few that are still flourishing stood away from a distance, surrounding a clearing. In it lay the remains of the tree the now serves as the fox's grave. Years must have passed for it to be surrounded by tall grasses. All in all, it stood out as a sight of solitude._

_But it was broken by an approaching figure. Clouds overshadowed the moon, hiding its identity as it strode towards the tree. It stopped near the tree, inspecting it as if it meant something. _

_Then the clouds parted, letting the light of the moon illuminate the mysterious visitor. There stood what one could perceive as a magnificent sight. It was a wolf. Even though it had a liberal amount of dirt, it didn't tarnish the purity of its white coat. With the aid of the moon, it shined with a glow that made it look… ethereal._

_What marred its possibly perfect complexion is found in its eye. It had a flame-shaped marking on its left eye, which was kept closed. The right one shows a blue orb staring at the tree. It was a dark shade of blue that can be compared to the depth of the ocean, revealing intelligence and experience that is just as deep._

_Its ears twitched, sensing a disturbance. It looked behind and saw a small group approaching it from the shadows of the surrounding trees. It didn't show any signs of distress and just patiently waited for the approaching intruders. Once they revealed themselves, it was a small group of wolves. They slowly moved closer, some apprehensive, towards the white being. They all had their eyes wide open, as if frighten of a spirit before them, compared to the narrowed eye that betrayed nothing. Still both sides kept their distance, waiting for any signs of hostility._

_The white wolf fully faced them, still retaining its passive demeanor. An eerie silence stretches out between the two groups. Then the white wolf raised its head and gave a mighty howl that pierced the calm of the night._

_xxxxx_

_In a vast desert, an oasis can be found in the midst of the dry wasteland. _

_Resting on a rock, a shape stirred and lifted its head. Its ears twitched at the sound of a powerful howl that descended there. Suddenly, it bolted to the highest sand dune and faced where the howl came from. If one would take a closer look, the expressions in the wolf's eyes shifted from confusion to recognition. Its once startled stance had loosened to that of calm._

_Two more followed behind it, wondering of its sudden behavior._

_It looked back at them and then returned to the direction of the call. It answered back by giving out a long howl._

_xxxxx_

_The howl also penetrated a land covered by a thick fog. _

_But as soon as the howl reached the area, it was answered back in kind. _

_Then followed by another..._

_And another…_

_Until it is believed that a multitude joined in the chorus. The fog cleared, revealing a sizable pack of wolves ranging in various sizes, surrounding what appears to be a large turtle shell ensnared in a net. _

_Standing atop it was another wolf. But by how the rest looked up to it, one may guess it was their leader._

_xxxxx_

_The howl echoed in a canyon, alerting a set of ears. _

_An old wolf looked up among its pack. It also heard something besides it and saw a young one growling. It then noticed that most also shared the same hostility to the call. But its attention was caught by a small rock that hit its head. It searched the direction from where it was thrown and found a monkey sitting on a ledge above them. _

_The others now bared their fangs at it. But other than that, they held their peace. The old wolf and monkey stared at each other, a silent conservation going on between the two. _

_They stood firm… until the wolf broke contact first. It received wide eyes and gaping maws from its pack. They turned their head at a pounding sound and saw the monkey beating its chest. Then their eyes further widen when the monkey answered the howl with one of its own. All had a look of shock, except the old wolf that had its head down with a look that seems contemplative._

_xxxxx_

_The howl was able to reach the peak of a tall mountain range. _

_Inside a cave, a large figure slowly walked out of it. Out emerged a large wolf, taking in what appears to be the anticipating gaze of its pack. Fresh scars littered its body but it didn't give a site of weakness. No… it only accentuated further its fearsome appearance._

_It looked at a neighboring plateau and saw a bull grazing leisurely._

_It closed its eyes, deep in thought. The others waited patiently for their leader to respond, though some had their muscle tensed and some were even fidgeting._

_It opened its eyes and gave a loud bark, getting its pack's attention. It gave a loud howl. Then the others, some hesitantly at first, joined in with their leader._

_xxxxx_

_The wind was fiercely blowing. A storm is indeed approaching. But the wind only aided in carrying all of their answer. The howls reached the white wolf that was now racing through the forest._

_It wasn't alone. Following behind it were the wolves it had met earlier. But as time passed, others like them joined the run. There was tension but they did not give any signs of hostility. They followed the one before them, acknowledging it as their leader._

_They ran through many obstacles. Some were wounded by the fallen branches and other debris that were scattered_ _in the foliage. One was struck hard and would have fallen to its death if the white wolf didn't risked falling off the ledge to catch it. But it didn't hinder them, they continued pushing through._

_They stopped on top of a snow-coated peak. From there they gazed up at the moon. A feeling of dread washed over the area as the moon slowly turned a bright crimson, illuminating the clouds with the same fiery hue. Cracks were forming, slowly carving a pattern. A terrifying premonition that made many shivered in fright. _

_But the white wolf stood its ground. Its eye held a powerful resolve. Its muscles tensed, but not of fear. It turned to its pack and gave a loud bark that that broke their fear-induced trance. Those who had the look of defeat have quickly changed to that of determination. The white wolf acknowledges their bravery and faced the moon once again. _

_Then... it opened the eye that was kept shut… and a powerful pressure engulfed the area as an intense power radiated from it that rivaled that of the moon… _

xxxxx

"Fukasaku…! Shima…!"

xxxxx

"Oouuch..."

A figure stood up from where it was mysteriously laid. After stretching its body for a bit, it surveyed its new environment. It then voiced out its next course of action.

"Oookeeey... Now what?"

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So… who?

It's not only guessing who is _present_ but also who are the other two.

Enjoy.

PS:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Unless someone claims otherwise, I thought of this idea. But if there is something familiar and I am not aware, thanks for the inspiration.


	5. CH3: Changes

Hello.

To those who appreciate this fic: I guess 'thank you' is in order. Though, I have to say that updates may be longer now because of a bigger responsibility (job of a sort).

This doesn't mean I will ignore the others who may think otherwise. I will thank them for the reviews because it may help me fix some things and help in the improvement. Just please remember:

Disclaimer: Naruto and Bleach belongs to their respective authors. I don't gain anything here but an exercise for my imagination.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Three years.

It has been that been that long since that tragic day. But only a certain few had seen it as such. It all changed on that particularly dark day. When Naruto returned with the traitor to the village, he was almost literally on his last leg. But he was violently apprehended. Not even provided medical attention, he was placed in a detention cell reserved for the likes of the Uchiha. After that mocking excuse of a trial, the verdict was revealed.

Uchiha Sasuke would be under probation, claiming it was the curse seal's doing that influenced him to seek out the traitor.

For Uzumaki Naruto… he was to be executed for nearly crippling/killing a comrade through the use of excessive force. The force they claimed that would have consumed him to become what they had feared.

'_They claimed it as justice, but it was nothing but biased favoritism!' _

This was how Hinata Hyuuga viewed the council. Sadly, many agreed to the verdict and the execution was held after a week in the public plaza, that all may witness the destruction of the village pariah. And who better executioner than their _hero_? _'Are they blind? Pathetic how they needed the eyes of another one!' _

The day he was to be killed was the only chance she had to see him. Security was nearly impenetrable, but she was begrudgingly thankful that one of the finest shinobi was on their side. She wanted to use the chance to aid him escape, but she was reprimanded due to having most of the Shinobi army watching. They were clearly outnumbered and left with very little choices. All she can afford was a final farewell. With the help of some allies, they were able to infiltrate the prison. Her disguise almost slipped when she saw how battered up Naruto was. She used her anger towards the villagers to make her act more convincing. With the limited time offered, she poured out her heart, knowing that this will be the only chance she had.

It was pouring that day, which helped hide those who shed a tear. She wanted to rush up at the stage to free him…, to stop it…, anything. But a hand kept her from doing something that she knows she will never regret. Those who cared for Naruto watched from a distance, somewhat like all were mocking that can do nothing but watch as he is drag to his fate.

After the lightning struck, her heart was crushed, seeing the one who shed light to her darkness slowly diminish.

But her heart was forced through another torture when his body was set ablaze. The fire was so intense, that the rain wasn't able to prevent it from burning everything to ashes. She was in a state of shock, ignoring all the cheering. This was how she for a certain amount of time.

She continued with her activities, but her heart wasn't into anything. Those who tried to comfort her only saw a hollow shell. But that didn't mean she was dead to the world. No. Deep inside, she thought of joining him. But each time she thought about it, she kept seeing him get up from wherever he had fallen… even with a grin on his face. The resolve slowly grew, till she decided that she will no longer allow anyone precious to her to get hurt because of her weakness.

The village was clearly divided… and they were severely outnumbered. They were hopeless in stopping it.

But she had to be honest with herself; she can't blame all of them for there was a third group. They were those who didn't outwardly do anything for him. No glares, no treatments…, just simply leaving him alone. From what she observed, those who fell in this category were a few civilians and probably half the Shinobi citizens, including some of his generations. She found it tolerable to be around them but she developed a strong dislike towards those who were directly associated with him.

And as much as it disgusts her, Sasuke fell under this as well. It is because of his superior view that Naruto is deemed as nothing now that he isn't in his way. But her belief that he clearly is one of the majorities is that he supported in his execution. He was hoping to gain something through this ordeal; the Mangekyo Sharingan. A stronger form of their clan's Kekkai Genkai that requires a sacrifice of one's close friend… which he spectacularly failed. His pride blinded him that his way was already futile from the very start.

It was how she compared the whole of Konohagakure's society to a part of it; HER part… her family.

The Main family, with arrogance that rivaled that of the Uchiha, viewed others lesser than them. The few that gains their attention are viewed as competition for power. When they witnessed the defeat of their finest clan member, disregarding he is a Branch family, they had been wary of Naruto. They still saw him as a weapon, but they want to use that weapon. _'And they claimed their eyes see all… No less than everyone I presume.'_

It saddens her that Neji reverted back to who he was before his defeat. But he has gained the favor of the Main family and was even an exemption to train in their secrets. _'Very much like the council'._

Many of the Branch family members were neutral to the event only because they claimed they have very little say in the matter. Though some were able to correlate with her, they do not wholly associate with her because of being in the Main family. The tradition was firmly ingrained in them, for it to change was a challenge.

As she was leaving the clan compound, she thought about her current standing in all this mess. With the apathy of the Main family towards her, she stood out alone. She thus lost all trust for her clan.

"Will you be out long, Hinata-sama?"

All but Ko. He was ordered by Hiashi to watch over her since her mother's death. She remembered that he was very much like the members of the Main family. But when he had taken most of the responsibilities after her father started losing interest in her progress, he slowly became more concern of her wellbeing. He admitted that he distrust Naruto. But seeing how much of a positive influence he was to her, he started seeing him in a better light. After his death, he was one of the few she can place her trust. As far as she is concern, he was the only one left that she can call family.

"Maybe, I might be back later this afternoon."

"Then, take care. Hinata-sama."

"Thank you, Ko."

She left, wishing not to stay unnecessarily longer, and started heading to a destination in mind. Due to her training, she was always watchful and always sensing those around her. She was able to pick up a particular chakra signature that was approaching her. She immediately knows who it was and evasion is less likely to happen unless she did something drastic. So she schooled her emotions to a neutral mask as the person walked beside her. Knowing that the first greeting wouldn't be from her, the figure broke the ice.

"Hello there, Hinata."

"Good day, Hatake-san."

After what he revealed, the rage she felt that day was beyond what she could handle. Those who were with them at the time had to restrain her from doing something she might not regret. It took her a year to come to term that what Kakashi did was the only choice available. But seeing how remorseful he was, she compromise that he is an ally. That and he did not feel any obligations to further train Sasuke outside his schedule made him more bearable to her. They are now able to interact with one another, but the anger is still lingered. It was just better hidden now. She may trust him, but that doesn't mean she will like it.

"You don't need to be so formal. Kakashi will do." But when only silence followed, the Jounin settled that another topic is best suited.

"So…how are things going along?"

"They are fine, thank you for your concerns." though the appreciation did not match her expression.

"Anywhere in particular you are heading out to?"

"The usual place."

"Ah yes. I heard that they will be moving out once they get things settled. I wonder if Iruka would drop by. He may not visit them as often, but he is still a regular."

Iruka had been through similar changes. He blamed himself for not doing more and also fell into depression. And just like her, decided to be stronger. He sought out the advice of her companion. Eventually, Kakashi trained him. She wasn't sure what training regimen he had undergone, especially when Kakashi is on missions. Just like her, his latest development was still a mystery.

"Is there something you need?" The neutral expression was still there, but the tone she used clearly implied her irritation.

"No…, just wanting to have a chat."

…

…

…

"Are you going to ask for it again?" This time accompanied by a narrowing of her eyes.

"Sigh… I think I already know the answer. But just talking with you this way is enough."

She had trained in secret, knowing that anyone else doesn't need to know. She quickly ascended to rank of Chuunin, but the silver-haired shinobi knew that she hid her true level. In time she changed. No longer was she the shy girl hidden in the shadow. She became the very shadow to hide who she is. Whenever she mingle with the village, the only expression they get of her were blank at best… fake at worst. Only the rare few are given the privilege of seeing underneath the cold mask… both the positive and negative.

"You do realize I _still_ don't like you?" And that was putting it mildly.

His shoulder slumps a bit and his lone eye held a bit of remorse, which he hid well to the general populace. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Knowing that this is as best as a conversation he can get with her, he contented himself with silence they both shared (willingly or not). The both came to an intersection and the one who started it decided he too might as well end it. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways."

Hinata continued on her way, not giving any form of acknowledgement. Still Kakashi called out. "In case you meet up with Iruka, tell him that the test will be at my old training ground. He can bring her along if he wants to."

So many things have changed.

'_If it happened differently…, will things have change...? Naruto-kun.'_

xxxxx

"ACHOO!"

'_Strange. Where that came from?_' This is what the now living Arrancar viewed his current predicament. _'Oh well, just another oddity to add to the list… and it's getting annoyingly long._'

It has been five days since he awaken from who knows how long he was out. Actually, he didn't move till the second day he regained consciousness. He stayed lying there waiting… hoping, that Lilinette would mysteriously pop out and manually wake him up in any humorously physical manner while berating him of lazing around. But Starrk is aware that it may never happen again…, still he wanted to try to hope. Knowing he won't be going anywhere like this, he decided to get moving on the next day.

The first thing he had noticed of himself is that he is back to his sealed state and his Arrancar attire was back in order. Taking note that a hole in the chest was not a common sight, he zipped up his jacket while muttering how he wanted it otherwise. Not knowing where he was or where to go, he took off in some random direction.

"What's the matter? Caught a cold or something?" a gruff voice called out beside him. He had met the man, who introduced himself as Roshi, a short distance from where he was confronted by a squad of ninja, who he effortlessly subdued earlier. He was probably middle age but sounded a lot older. The man had some armor over a purple robe. He had red hair on his head and face (which reminded him of another red head), with something like a strip of metal on the bridge of his nose. Holding his hair back was some sort of crown which gave him some semblance to Barragan, but he felt he had a better personality.

But the symbol on it is the same with the plate of those he beat up. At first he kept his guard up because he suspected he might avenge his allies. But instead he invited him for a chat and started walking into the forest. He followed along, whether it was that he didn't seem to bear any ill intents or that he didn't mind at all. So here they are, sitting around a fire with something cooking near it.

"I don't believe so."

"Right…, whatever. Well, the meats done. Any longer and the frogs can get a little chewy."

He was handed a stick. But he paused there a bit.

"What's the matter, don't like frogs."

That brought him back and had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "No. In fact I'll take this any day over those mud bricks they labeled as food"

He didn't have any eating problems with how he lived before. He understands Yammy's gluttony. He had seen Szayel devour his own creations. He practically ignored Aaronnierro's eating habit. He didn't know if he still need sustenance, but he felt a small discomfort in his stomach which he recognized as a bit of hunger. Not much that it may hinder his performance, but it can get annoying.

And based on what they really are (were… whatever), he could say that they could have eaten worse. But he was wrong. He salvaged some wrapper bars which he believed is food. But after landing its first bite, he wondered how strong these people were to endure such terrible sensation.

"I was just thinking of something." _'Though, I'm not sure what.' _And he dug in, not noticing that his companion's eyes narrowed for a second.

"Yeah... That's why I bring along week old nuts and potatoes. It may still taste of dirt, but at least I know why." They continued with their meal in relative silence.

"So any luck with your soul searching?"

They chat about a few things. The former Primera stated that he was a former soldier (sort of) who is traveling to piece the puzzle of his vaguely forgotten past which recently started to return. Starrk wasn't sure if that cover up convinced him (then again the whole story is vaguely accurate that it didn't seem like a lie). In turn Roshi, gave him a general knowledge of the land, even mentioning that he and those that assaulted him were from Iwagakure. Still nothing rang a bell until he came to the current knowledge of Konohagakure. Starrk only narrowed his eyes a bit in contemplation. Although he felt a few things after hearing it, it still didn't bring much up. He suspected that his… Naruto's memories are more centered to a personal level if the general knowledge didn't help.

But when mentioned about the Kyuubi, the memories he recalled back then resurfaced. This time he allowed only a cringed to escape his features. It was as much as he knew, and the only thing significant is that Konohagakure was attacked by the Kyuubi 15 years ago. _'My guess is that 3 years have passed, give or take a few months.'_ The silent thought was only brief, but it was long enough to warrant his companion's suspicion (though he was deep in thought to notice it).

"Not much. But it may come along… the road of life." _'Okay… now that's completely random.'_

Roshi was wary of the stranger, but felt that he could be trusted at the moment. So he eased up a bit and put in his opinion. "Well, you do look like a noble with your fancy get up. So maybe you belong somewhere." The attire maybe, but the face might as well get lose in a crowd. How many long brown haired individual does one know that had an aura of boredom? But he may be a notable one if the skills he displayed were anything. Trust the current Tsuchikage to bust a blood vessel after getting news of a beat down, of his own shinobi nonetheless.

"Trust me, I'm far from noble. And I doubt anybody will recognize me." In fact, other than his history, he was a clean slate waiting to be messed up.

"Right…, the rich bored guy look is very hard to miss." He took account of an object secured in his sash. "Nice sword by the way, though it doesn't look much." But this time, Starrk visibly narrowed a hard gaze to him. Roshi promptly raised up his hand in a placating gesture. "Whoa there…! It's nothing like that. It's nicely crafted, well maintained too. But other than that, I can see nothing special." he quickly reasoned.

Starrk looked down at the item in question. The sword was with him when he woke up. Still he had to be honest. It wasn't his Zanpaktou. It was just a regular katana, a bit more durable for it to clash with a real one, but still a katana. The hilt and sheath are yellow in color, though the sheath was more of a metallic gold. It had a grey rectangular guard with a sun-like design surrounding the blade. His features soften as he remembered how he got the weapon.

"Maybe…, but the one who gave it was."

_xxxxx_

"_Starrk…"_

"_Zzz..."_

_Nothing. The person in reference is seen sprawled on a pile of pillows, ignoring being shaken. _

"_Starrk…!"_

"_Zzz…!"_

_Still nothing. If there was anything, the snore only got louder._

…

…

…

"_GRRRRR…! STARRK…!"_

_*WHACK!*_

_A scream that echoed throughout the farthest corners of Las Noche was in some way or form sensed by everyone. The sensations that was felt that day varied. Every male felt a short but sudden dread (though some hid it better than others) and a very strong sense of sympathy (again some hid it a lot better than others). While some females felt satisfied and a sense of justice. But one particular female is slowly edging away in fear. From the figure that was slowly rising up from its prone position on the floor._

"_Li-…"_

"_Hehehe… Eh…,Starrk…"_

"_-ly-…"_

"_I-I can explain…!"_

"_-NETTE…!"_

"_WHAAA…!"_

_It was a confined space, so nobody was able to witness the Las Noche's counterpart of the game of tag. Time was meaningless in Hueco Mundo, so it wasn't determined how long the two halves were at it. After who knows how long, the taller of the two was able to grab the other by the shirt. She was raised to face him at eye level, which was the only time it was narrowed due to anger. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"_

"_I WAS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING SENSIBLE!"_

"_WAS IT SENSIBLE HITTING SOMETHING SENSITIVE?"_

"_I'M SORRY, BUT YOU DIDN'T BUDGE!" _

_Starrk wasn't one to stay angry for long. And once the numbing of his body's lower half starts to subside, he eventually cooled off. He then noticed something clenched in the girl's hands and suspected it was the offending appendage. _

"_Where you got the sword?" He asked. But remembered the trouble she always brings, his gaze narrowed in suspicion. "And whose is it?"_

"_Hey! I didn't take it from anyone!" By now Lilynette stopped squirming. She was lowered and answered in a subdued tone, the nervousness is easily seen. "Thi-This is for you."_

_Not knowing what it meant, the Primera gave his intelligent reply. "Huh?"_

"_Come on. All the Espada has a Zanpaktou, so why not you?" she reasoned._

"_It doesn't bother me. Besides, if needed, I'll just borrow yours."_

"_But you are the Primera! You need to keep the image of the most powerful!"_

_Sighing how his strange twin is being fussy, he tried reasoning in his also strange but reasonable logic. "If power is appearance-wise, wouldn't someone like Barragan be a better candidate? And how does borrowing become so degrading?"_

"_But you're better than them." She now became quiet and looked very unsure. It made him wonder why she is very anxious yet persistent on giving him the sword. "And they won't take you seriously if you keep getting a blade from someone… weak." she said in a small voice._

_This surprised Starrk. Lilynette confession of her weakness and it was not an easy feat. Nobody was able to say it out loud because of her association with the 'strongest' Arrancar. But by how some looked down on her, words weren't necessary. The lower ranks kept their distance from her because they don't want to die based from the stories heard of them. While most of the powerful ones are disgusted of how someone so weak became his Fraccion. She never back down from their unsaid challenge to prove her worth. But she was loud to hide what she really was... She was alone. And it hurt him as well. But she was doing something to make him better…, to make himself worthy of his rank. Starrk wouldn't have cared but she was concerned of the opinions of others towards him. The Primera observed his subordinate's down casted face, her eyes revealing all the sadness that followed her… their insecurities._

'Is it strange for one half of myself to be concerned with my own wellbeing?'_ But this is Coyote Starrk, he didn't bother of the small imperfections. They are two separate beings, and she is being thoughtful._

"_Fine…, I'll take it." Her sullen expression quickly brightened. Taking the sword and admiring its simplicity, he looked back to his other half and can't help but feel amused on how they both appreciate each other's gesture toward the gift. "Thanks." _

_The two Hollows shared a smile in probably the rarest form of tranquility, momentarily ignoring what where they really are meant. _

_xxxxx_

"Yeah… Those punks you beat up, they're something special too. As much as I love my village, they tend to get things way over there head. But somebody has to bring them back to the ground or there will be a new hidden village up in the clouds."

Three days after he started moving, he sensed an incoming conflict. He wouldn't be in this mess if he used Sonido to travel. But at the time he woke up, he felt some fluctuations in his Reiryoku. Put along that he isn't sure where he might end up if he used his speed skill; he took the more manual way till he had a more secure spot to test his capabilities. He would have sensed them a mile away with his Pesquisas, but he was limited to a few meters. When they confronted him, he wanted to just leave without problems, but they weren't having the same idea. When they attacked, he decided to test his Sonido right there. It was diminished by a bit for his opponent was able to see a blur and a small shockwave from his starting point. Other than that, only the more competent ones were able to keep track, but not enough to be able to land a decent hit. Starrk didn't use his sword; only his fist. He didn't find a way to test his Hierro here, but he did figure out how to regulate his Reiryoku to lessen the impact as much as possible. If he didn't, their inside would have been outside and as much as they are already a problem, he didn't want a bigger one. All 10 of them fell unconscious, though not as fast as he hoped. Realizing he may have to deal with civilization (hopefully a friendlier one); he took some cash from the bodies, along with some of the wrapped bars (which he will regret later) and a black shirt.

"Not trying to be a bad host or something, but I guess this is the time where you get going. That is before they start sending backups."

"I guess so. Though I'm not sure where."

"Give me the map." The Arrancar also took a map. He wasn't sure what good it is if he didn't know where he was, but maybe someone (friendly) might be of help.

"Okay…, let's see here. Well, you're somewhere around here. You don't want to go in this direction." clearly pointing out the general direction of Iwagakure. "So you're left with going east. With that teleporting thing of yours, you may reach somewhere habitable before night fall. I may suggest you skip the first village over here. I heard nothing but bad news of it lately. So I suggest the next one."

"So skip one town and off to another. How will I know it's the right one?"

"Beats me. All I know its somewhere near a big tree. If not… well go get lost."

"Fine…, I'm off then." Starrk faced the direction that the red haired hermit point out. But before he set off, the said red head called back.

"Just in case we're on opposite sides, I just want to say it was nice talking to you."

He only gave a nodded "The same can be said. Though in my defense: they started it."

Roshi let out a hearty laugh as his friend for now blurred out of existence.

xxxxx

"Well…, this is the big tree alright." He still wasn't sure how he made it.

He was a step away from falling off that last cliff.

He was nearly swept away in the river before that.

And thank his Hierro when he slammed into that boulder before that.

Yep, Coyote Starrk was really lucky.

But that's not what he is focused at the moment. He sensed some stationary energy a distance away. When he approached them he saw 4 people, all unconscious and banged up. He's not sure what happened, but paid no heed because of a new presence. This one's a lot different and moving away from where he is standing. But it was moving slowly till it stopped. He suspected that this one escaped and ran out of energy in the process. He used Sonido to appear next to it.

When he caught sight of the individual on the ground, shock overcame all his senses. His mind stopped, only taking in two distinct details. The person had green hair and white clothes. For a moment, only one thing came to mind.

"Lilynette?"

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well that's it. Reviews, Ideas, Suggestions, Corrections, Violent Reactions, you name it.

Maybe a few help is needed due to I am now busier. Still trying to see who will be in his pack and where it will go. Anyway, it's still my call, though suggestions are accepted.


	6. CH4: Meetings

…

…

…

BUSY…!

Thank you again for giving this procrastinator a shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach. I might put in some familiar references and if you recognize it, I don't own them either.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

"Zzz…"

…

"Zzz…"

…

"Zzz-… OOOWWW!"

'_What hit me?_'

Why had he felt that knowing having a Hierro meant having a 'steel-skin'? It was more or less a reflex of their kind to harden their skin to prevent harm to their being to a certain degree. They just have to regulate more of their Reiryoku to increase its hardness. This is the same for the former Primera Espada. Though it could be due to the intensity of his Reiatsu prior to being an Arrancar and to the time he did which made the energy circulating inside him more powerful. He may feel something, but some of the more destructive attacks will not break the skin. Amazingly, anybody who hits him at this state might get a throbbing pain, but that is it. Grimmjow can just kick him through a wall off a tower and all he will do is grumble of the creativity of it all compared to that of Lilynette.*

And that's probably what he had thought when he blurrily caught site of a mop of green hair standing over him.

"Owww… it's too early for this, Lilynette..." as he groggily tried to go back to sleep. But being roughly pulled up by the collar and made to face an angry Lilynette-look alike ruined the entire idea.

"I AIN'T LILY-WHOEVER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" It was a low but harsh which gave him the impression of not wanting to attract attentions… which if he looked back was something he might have done earlier.

He started wondering what was this all about but the livid visage of this girl brought back _what_ this was all about.

He was shocked and confused how his other half was before him the other day. But it only lasted for a second because of some key differences. She had darker features… her skin, hair, and now facing her, her eyes. He immediately assessed her conditions and he found that there wasn't a wound or anything remotely similar to a scratch on her skin. He found it odd due to seeing some of those blades scattered near the other bodies and some cuts on her clothing. Only some bruises but what's also strange is that they are getting smaller when he closely inspected one. He thought of bringing her to the nearest settlement for some medical aids. But he had some suspicions. First and foremost was her 'chakra' which by all mean are not like those he had come across but more like Roshi '_I thought I forgot something_'. She had a large energy reserved like the hermit, just as chaotic too. Next was her current condition which is becoming more familiar to him. He decided to use his Pesquisas and that gave his final clue. The nearest place where a large gathering of chakra was found had little to none of hers. What he found was that several trees within the area had more of her chakra, some more concentrated than others. He decided to bring her to the one that had the highest, which meant that was the more used or more recent. Thankfully, he reached the spot before it started to rain. The place was a hollowed out tree, which by the size of it could accommodate them just fine. He noticed the few items inside, which are the bare necessities, and laid her on a large piece of cloth. By then he noticed that some of her larger bruise reduced in size. He must have dozed off if he was similarly woken up by this Lilynette-copy.

All that Starrk could do to defuse the hostility (hopefully by a bit) was to talk some sense to her. "Ah… my social skills may be low, but I believed that asking 'who' might have come first." Yep, sensible.

All he got was a narrower glare and a tightened grasp. "I don't care, it doesn't matter anyway. You all come for one reason or another, and being friendly is the last thing I can think of. So I'll ask another one: Why did you help me?"

Again he answered his interrogator truthfully. "Ah… because… you look like you needed it?"

"Which then leads back to the beginning: _What_ do you want?"

He was starting to recognize the reason for her hostility. His eyes narrowed in contemplation to this. "…Your name."

"What?" Their facial expressions are now reversed as the girl wasn't quite expecting that.

"To properly begin; answer the 'who' and I may give my reasons to 'why'."

"You're serious?" But by how little his mug has change was making it hard _not_ to believe. She just as roughly released him, while shaking her head. "You're really serious… or just not from around here, aren't you?"

"More like I'm finding out if I had been here, not sure though." '_But there was this tingling feeling somewhere'_ while waiting for the soreness to pass, which wasn't long due to the height of his drop.

"I'm not going to bother asking who you are and so we're even." She grabbed a red bag from a corner and started stuffing anything she could get her hands on, no matter how little they are.

"So being a stranger… huh?"

…

'_Well… that was helpful._' "I guess you're leaving then?"

The girl exasperatedly sighed and hardly looked back while she filled up her bag. "If you still insist: just someone you had helped and if you still want more: 'Thank you'. There…, happy?"

"Well, that's very… informative."

"You really are not from around here, because you would have a bigger reason to even lend a hand." As she continued with the job at hand, currently folding the cloth she slept on.

"And my reason wasn't big enough?" The sudden stop of her activities made this man curious. But continued on gathering her things with some subtle changes he immediately noticed.

After a moment of silence, she muttered out. "Take my words; you're going to regret helping if you know what I am."

With what he has observed, he understood what she had meant. "I cannot regret anything unless I know why."

He caught how distant her eyes were. "You won't understand."

…

…

…

The silence would have continued if it wasn't unexpectedly stopped "Well…"

"Well… what?" clearly unsure what she was expecting.

"You _really_ are not from around here." the girl deadpanned as he looked back at him.

All he did was shrugged it off "If you say so, I won't push. Though I kinda wanted to put 'I'll be here when you need someone to talk to', but it seems we'll be going separate ways soon." What he got was a strange look.

"You look like a lazy bum that have nothing better to do, so why bother?" This could have been true if she had known that _this_ lazy bum _did_ have something to do.

She looked back to her guest, making him guess that this was the longest she had ever talked with anyone for a long time. All she saw was a tall guy with unkempt brown hair which was neatly held back, some hair on his chin that made him look a lot older and blue eyes that held a lot of boredom, but she can't shake the feeling that there was more. He had a nearly all-white fancy suit, he even has gloves and why sandals, with black socks, sash and shirt, which was exposed because he left his jacket open. But that last article of clothing led her giving this noble-wannabe another strange look towards what was hanging on his neck. Really… a jaw bone as an accessory? But she didn't voice it out. She noticed now the sword. If it was earlier, she would have been ready to use it against him, but oddly felt that he will not harm her now.

"Somehow, you got me right there. Should I also give my description of you?"

"Don't bother, that's all you're going to get anyway."

Starrk may not look much, but neither were anything subtle that do catch his attention. He immediately noticed some small changes in the girl's mannerism… such are a less rigid movement, the smaller glare her eyes seemed, the slight softening of how she talked… and how casual this had become, which gave him a thought that the girl, in some small degree, trusted him. But he's no mind reader, so he continued observing girl continuing packing what little belongings she had, which was somehow a lot slower than earlier.

With everything she needs stowed away, his 'hostess' secured the bag on her back. "And if you're also those concerned softy type: you can see that I'm fine now. So you have nothing to worry about and you can be on your way now." she addressed her temporary guest.

She stood at the entrance, but looked back quizzically as the stranger, who hasn't moved from his place on the floor throughout the entire conversation. In fact, he started to lean back while tucking his hands behind his head.

"Well… aren't we going to go separate ways… soon?" Strangely, he thought he felt like she was expecting something. But he won't push anything that isn't her decision. If she wants to leave, he has no right to hold her back.

"You're going; I'm staying to nap a bit." was his reply as he got comfortable, though he thought he heard some mumbling like 'lazy bum' or something.

"Is there a reason why you still prefer being a stranger?" he asked before her departure.

"Like I said; you will regret helping once you know what I am." Her back was turned to him, but by the soft, somewhat sad tone she said it, he could somehow imagine a sad smile was present before she hopped out the shelter.

xxxxx

"… I hope you would think it through."

"I already have, but I thank you for your concerns. I'll take my leave now, Kazekage-dono." Then with a respectful bow, she left.

This was how the meeting had ended in the most important building of Sunagakure, the Kazekage office. Sitting behind the desk of a very orderly room was a shinobi who was once feared and now respected as their village leader. He was clad in the robe befitting of his current title. What was recognizable about him from the past to present was the red hair and the kanji of 'love' tattooed on his forehead. His eyes was colored teal and surrounded by black eye shadows. What was once filled with bloodlust and loneliness were now calm and calculating as he watched his guest leave the office. This was Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, and Jichuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki: Shukaku. Flanked on both sides were his team mates…, and siblings: Temari and Kankuro.

Being befriended by Naruto, he turned from destroying others to protecting them. He even took up the dream of his friend. But it all changed after _that_ mission. He worked hard to attain his current position to avenge his fallen comrade. But he learned along the way that his village will suffer if he didn't act rationally. Thus he still retains their ties with _that_ village. His siblings shared with his animosity and would have hid it well whenever Konoha sent someone for diplomatic purposes. They always kept it as short as possible. But it was different this time. _They_ decided to send someone of some relation to him. That made the negotiations more bearable. The most frequent was the former heiress of one of their renowned clans; Hyuuga Hinata,

He learned how much Naruto meant to the girl and the subtle description of their treatments towards her. He wished to repay his fallen friend by any means of saving her. But even as the highest ranked shinobi in the village, there are risks that he knows he cannot afford.

His musing was broken out by his sister. "Gaara. Why are we still putting up with _that_ village after all that they have done?"

"Because of after all _we_ had done. Even though it was all because of that snake, the village is still held responsible as associates." was the Kazekage's calm reply. It was also due to this traitor that their village was nearly dragged to ground. But deep down, if it weren't for the invasion, we wouldn't have seen the errors of his ways. But that's where the thanks end, because mercy will not be spared once they meet again.

"But we're stable enough. Can't we ditch them and get an alliance from another village?" his brother commented, for he had read the reports and at some time overseen the rebuilding of their village.

Kankuro is regarded as a competent tactician in the battlefield. This is after all one qualification for being a battle puppeteer. But politics is a whole other type of battle. "Maybe, but it is uncertain if we can hold up for a long invasion without doing something extreme. If we are to disband from Konoha, we need the alliance of one of the major village for us to pull through. Even Mizu seems preferable if they extend an agreement."

The puppeteer was about to propose this course of action before his younger brother pointed out one crucial flaw. "But we should already cut our ties by then or Konoha will catch wind of it and we have no other choice but to extend the alliance with them."

"…Giving them another place to put their filthy thumbs on." Blunt, yet accurate to a certain extent.

"What was that you discussed with Hinata-san?" the eldest inquired. For during the meeting with the Konoha representative, she noted that there was a topic that wasn't related to their current… _alliance_.

"You are aware how much Naruto meant to her?" Both nodded.

"Since most of Konoha thinks otherwise, she and some are being mistreated… " Both older siblings started becoming nervous when they noticed that Gaara looked unsure. He knows how to keep his emotions, but if by some small means he lets it out, it is something really serious. "…So I extended to her a proposal."

"So what was it?"

…

…

…

They waited for Gaara's answer. But they suddenly gave him a disbelieving look. After all the signs presented before them, they realized _what_ proposal their brother made. Then...

"WHAT? A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!"

"HAVE YOU FINALLY GONE INSANE? HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP?"

Gaara felt a very rare moment of how it is to be scolded by an older sibling for doing something foolish, even though he rationalized it wasn't. He kept quiet while he gathered his thought on how to explain it to them. "I don't know. Think about it. If her clan shares the same view, she will clearly be persecuted. It is possible that she will be or already an outcast with no other privileges other than to be married of to someone for the clan's prestige." Both of them calmed down and seemed to get where this is going. But they allowed him to continue.

"Being a Kage, I can fit the qualification and at least get her out of there. I consoled her that we will only be married in name and I can free her of it once she is a citizen of Suna."

"What did she say?" Temari worriedly asked, though she now understands that Gaara just wanted to try to help.

"…She declined it."

"But why? Sure it's a drastic move, but she can be free from that dirt hole, right?" Being the most reckless of the three, Kankuro is all for risks if it even have a small chance for an advantage.

"Remember our discussion about allying with other villages?" Again they both nodded. "The same principle is also applied with her. She doesn't want to put my title at risks to give her clan more standing. The possibility of the clan's pressure for power is also present, but I will be damned if even think of letting that happen." They now understood that she didn't want them to get tangled up in any of their mess. Such a sacrifice was greatly respected… too bad most of _them_ didn't think so.

"There is another way and that is more… drastic."

They both knew what comes next if she were to escape. "Nuke-nin."

"Indeed, but it will be difficult. We can only hide her here for so long until Konoha acts up, that is if she is able to reach here."

They remained silent as they all thought of it and hoped that she would get the help she deserved. "This is so screwed. I'm not sure how this is going to sound, but she is an honorary Jinchuuriki." Blunt as ever, but very close to the point.

"The power of a human sacrifice… Yes, I have to agree with that."

xxxxx

'_STUPID…!_'

This was what was racing around her head all morning. It was all because after a some distances away from her previous residence, she stopped and thought back of the man. She may not admit it out loud, but she enjoyed their talk a bit. It was a good feeling of having someone to talk with without being immediately judged. In fact, he reminded her of someone who stood by her side even because of what she was. But she kept from thinking further, because his ignorance of it was what kept it that way. She tries to cherish what little gesture of kindness before it all betrays her. Yet she can't help but think that this person may understand. He had the aura of power yet that of being burdened.

But her inner turmoil of the matter was interrupted by an outer one. She immediately sensed that she was being pursued. Scolding herself for staying too long in the open, she plucked a leaf and blew on it. A whistling sound escaped from it. Then a small dark mist started to gather around her. But upon closer look, this mist was actually a swarm of insects. With a wave of her hand, the swarm dispersed behind her and it later followed by screaming in the forest.* She immediately leapt from the branch and thus started the chase.

She continued running through the tree tops. But eventually, her pursuers caught up with her. She was able to fend them off for they were just regular grunts. But due to their numbers, she was too busy to notice the projectile that hit her from behind. She fell and stumbles to the forest floor. Before he had time to catch her breath, she had barely dodged another projectile, which she learned was water. With the area wet from last night's rain, they have the weapons they need. She immediately dropped her belongings for easier movement as she sprinted through the forest floor. More of them showed up which she gracefully jumped over and bashed some heads or two. She did some hand signs as she puffed up her cheeks.

"**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!**"

She breathed out a cloud of fine powder which ignited to a flash that blinded them momentarily as she made her escape, while disabling a few. Due to her vast energy, she was able to keep running. But an explosion on her right threw her a few distances before she caught herself. But it was enough time for the rest of them to catch up to her. Some started to throw kunais and shurikens, but they were all deflected by her arms and those that hit her body just bounced off. She jumped into the fray and started hitting anything that was within reach.

"Finally…, we got her where we wanted."

Before she could locate where it came from, she felt something clasp her left wrist. She was then forcefully tugged and slammed to a nearby tree. Another pressure was felt oh her right hand, this time she noted that her wrists were bounded by two cords made of water. She felt being jerked, but she was prepared this time. She jumped in the direction of the pull, and then planted her feet once she neared the ground. She braced herself with strength unmatched by her built and was dragged along, her feet leaving shallow trenches. Once the pulls weaken, it was her turn and with a yell, she hauled two figures out from the trees. Lest they risks crashing on the forest floor, the binds on her hands lose its integrity, giving them time to catch their fall. She realized that they had forced her to an area near a small pool of water. She looked back and kept her senses up as she observed the two shinobi.

Both were male, wherein one was tall and muscular while the other was short and had half his face covered by a mask. She recognized this two. They accompanied the traitor of the village, Suien. But that matters little to her at that time they tried to capture the village. She was left alone outside the village, so she didn't have any obligation to depend it. She just watched from the treetops when they last came here. But when the whole mess was sorted out, they tried seeking to punish her for not doing her task. That's where she developed the need to change shelters to confuse them. She easily escaped each encounter and they stopped bothering her.

'_But what do these idiots want with me?_'

"Well you gave us quite a chase there, girl." A new voice permeated the area, but this was feminine. The final member, a woman with an open blue shirt, stepped out from behind a tree.*

"Why are you back?" followed by a sneer.

The woman gave a chuckle and casually replied. "Be honored, we came back for you."

They got a look of confusion in that glaring face which meant she didn't understand.

"Suien-sama managed to inform us that the 'Hero Water' wasn't the only secret weapon of Takigakure. However, it was the easier one to obtain. We were pressed on time, that he didn't resort to get the more powerful one."

Her shocked expression gave out the severity of the situation.

"That's right, now you understand. It took us a while, but I think we're ready for another invasion. Now why don't you come along and help us out."

She regained her glare and hardened her stance. "… OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"He did mention that its power is connected to your life. So sorry, but we need you alive." she said without emotions that made her sorry.

The girl charged her, but the kunoichi was already forming seals. The surrounding water shot out and started to pelt her. She was pushed back when a torrent of water from the nearby pool smashed into her, carrying her into a tree. When the water receded, she left an indent on the tree, but was still standing, although her skin was darker now, almost black.

The rest of the gang responded by throwing again another barrage of blades. She swatted them away some and prepared to brace the rest. But her eyes widen when she noticed that some have papers attached.

The explosion threw her to the body of water, which she collided with a hard splash. She broke the surface to catch her breath, but the water around her starts to violently shift. The next thing she knew, she was encased in a water sphere, with the one with the mask holding it up. She was still disoriented from the blast, include that her body was getting heavier and more deprived of oxygen, she was slowly losing consciousness. She didn't know what they were saying out there, but she did know that she have to get out of there. There was only one way left…

…

"**RRRAAAWWWRRR…!**"

Her warden promptly released the prison when he felt the dangerous chakra from his prisoner and quickly headed for shore. But he was violently tossed when the prison exploded, along with a powerful shockwave that sent waves all around the lake. What revealed was the girl's glare had become more bestial. Encasing her was a dark green shroud of chakra, flaring out a portion of what was imprisoned in her. The chakra seems to shape a long prominent horn on her head and a tail that's shape like an insect wing protruded from her back.

She swiftly charged back, but this time fighting with more ferocity. She nearly disseminated half the gang, when another water whip wrapped around her neck. But it slowly evaporated due to the heat her aura exuded. She connected it to the woman. She suddenly appeared in front of her, her hand stabbed into the woman's midsection. But she burst in a cloud of smoke. The beastly girl was left with her hand impaling a log… covered with explosive tags!

She was again engulfed in an explosion which threw her across the battlefield, which made her slam against another tree. She wobbly got back up but started to get angrier. A second tail slowly formed. The two tails started to beat rapidly, until she was airborne. She was relying more on instinct now, but knew that those three were the more dangerous in the bunch.

A water needle to the face caught her attention and she found the woman standing on a branch across her. Without hesitation, she flew straight toward her until they collided. But just like earlier, the woman replaced herself with a log.

"NOW!"

Before she could react, metal wires ensnared her, causing her to lose control of her flight and made her crash against several branches before hitting the floor. She tried to struggle but the wire got more tangled, restraining her more. She felt something draining her and quickly noticed several tags attached to the wires. "Got her! Looks like the bug fell in our web!" shouted the other man who held one end of the wires.

"These chakra absorbing seals cost a fortune; forget how much we paid to get the gang back. But like they say; if you want to win some, you got to lose some. And you're going to help us win it back."

She defiantly refuses to be subjugated, and continued to struggle.

"Shit! She will overload the seals."

Sparks started to form from his unoccupied hand. He grabbed the wire and lightning travelled towards the girl. Her scream filled the forest as powerful volts coursed through her body. Once it stopped, she helplessly slumped over, the chakra shroud slowly diminishing.

"Unbelievable, she's still awake. Maybe anoth-…"

"Wait! Look…" Her companion's hand started sparking, when she noticed something odd about their prey. Her muscle was rigid, but her eyes were wide as her line of sight is towards the lightning. She had dealt with many faces in their line of work. And she was familiar with this expression, which brought a wicked grin on her face.

"Well… how do you like that? It seems we discovered our new weapon's little weakness."

But before she could dwell on it, she heard several gasps and thuds behind them. They turned to see another half of their group lying on the ground. While a white-clad swordsman stood in front of them. "Now I got your attention, might I ask why is she tied up?"

"You! Get lost! This is none of your business!" shouted the masked one.

He cast his sight towards their hostage and gave a disapproving look. "I kinda patched her up. So I'm somewhat responsible for her health, thought I'm far from being a doctor."

"What are you doing here? Go away!" She was hoping that that at least they would part on good terms…, hoping he will never know of her secret till she goes to her grave.

"Shut up, bitch!" shouted the one holding her binds and would have hit her if he wasn't stopped by his female companion.

"Wait! Let me handle this." The kunoichi immediately noticed the tightened grip on the sword, so she stopped her teammates from doing anything foolish. She looked back towards the intruder and gave a convincingly pleasant smile. "Forgive their rudeness. They are not very civil in about… anything." she said while ignoring their scowls.

But it was her turn to be interrupted. "My social skill is very low, so skip the pleasantries and let her go."

"Oh… right down to business." she commented with a silky voice "After you are corrected of a misconception, may I interest you in something?" But by how the hand holding the sword seems to tighten more meant that he was losing interest. "You really don't know what this is?"

"A powerful girl who is bounded by a bunch of thugs?" was his bland reply.

A chuckle echoed from the woman before giving him a funny look. "Powerful: yes. But she is far from being just a girl. In fact…, with the power she has, she could no longer be human. The power she has can destroy anything in its path. She is a weapon. A monster. This is Takigakure's Jinchuuriki that holds the power of one of the Bijuu: the Nanabi."

A slim brow was raised to this statement. "A… monster?"

'_There…_' were the girl's hopeless thought. She shut her eyes, unknowingly shedding tears. She waited for the closest thing to see her as a person to scorn her as well.

"I still see is a girl that is struggling to live." This caught everyone by surprise, more so that of the captive. "But if you insist nevertheless, you may want to downgrade your description to that of a beast. Because she is doing what any would have done in her predicament: to defend and survive. And you are subduing her just like one." The way he talked somewhat implied that she is the least of their worries.

"Monsters however…" he began.

"…have powers and uses them to take down all who crosses them. They do whatever they want…, take whatever they want, disregarding how those around him will be harmed by its actions." His gaze was distant as he reminiscent about his past self. He believed Naruto did his best to deny what they all called him. But he is gone. In his place is what many had thought of him…, of what he had become.

"Isn't that what you are doing right now? I have met some…" He looked back at them. Nothing changed of his posture or gesture, but his stare… It unnerved those around them, as if being stared down by a hundred foes…, that they are abandoned to face their doom on their own…, to die alone.

But this is only one man. That alone snapped the taller male to ignore his instinct.

"Enough of this bullshit! Get hi-…!"

He never finished it because all of them started gasping for air. An intense weight rested on their shoulders that made them buckle to stand. All the remaining brutes around them immediately drop like flies. Only four remained awake, but are clearly struggling to keep in that state. Sweats formed on their brows as they tried to breath in what they seemingly felt like drowning on dry land.

"In fact…" All of them looked up to what they believed was the source of this unbelievable pressure. Blue energy radiate from him like flames. But that is not as intimidating as what their eyes are playing with them.

"I could have been one…"

A PREDATOR… That's what could be described as the visage of a snarling beast seems to hang overhead... looking down on the prey which it is soon to devour.

"…and still can."

"AAAAAHHHH…! **Suiton: Suigadan!**"

Desperation was what drove the masked shinobi to engage the stranger, no matter how futile it was. A tall column of water surged towards the swordsman and seemingly engulfed him. A manic grin that could be seen behind the mask crept on his face… before it turned to a gaping one as he bends over to the contour of the fist that was implanted to his stomach. The other captors connect the fist to the white being.

"KIRISAME!" they shouted as the body slump over from his hand. The taller one had the initiative to know that escaping will be for naught if he didn't do something. Holding the wire tighter, he restrained the captive some more. She may not get cut, but he could choke or maybe break her neck, but that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'L-…!" He again was interrupted by a red force that was slammed into his chest, sending him flying while releasing his hold on the wires.

The sole female standing watched in disbelief as this… fiend took everyone down in less than a minute. Standing with his arm still outstretched, she knew that all is lose. But before she had the opportunity to flee, a hand hoisted her throat… along with the rest of her above the ground. She connected the hand to the swordsman, whose stare haven't change one bit. Frozen in fear, her eyes played tricks with her again as the beast now stares back at her. She could only mutter out a word "M- Mo- Mon… ster…" and passed out due to the pressure he still radiated.

He continued staring blankly at the captor now turned captive. "Good. Now you are corrected of a misconception." And just like that he dropped everything, including the woman.

He then turned back to the one he came to rescue. She was still staring at him as he slowly approaches her. She snapped out of her stupor, but didn't move due to the restrains. But he saw her apprehension and a bit of fear. He knelt in front of her and tried to reach out to remove the wires. He quickly noticed the tensing of her muscles. He stopped his advancing and sighed.

"I give you my words; I won't harm you."

She noticeably relaxed, but still kept her eyes on him as he cut the wires with a nearby kunai. Once her rescuer was done, he thought of how to move her to a safer spot. She is clearly weak and standing may take some time for her to heal. He presented her his back for him to offer to carry her. He was surprised that she got on without any hesitation. He then walked out with his passenger.

"Why…?"

…

"You really want to know?" He took the movement on his back as an affirmative.

"Sigh… I'll be honest. At first, it was out of guilt. I lose someone who is like a sister to me. In fact, you look like her with a tan. I lose my memory somewhere and I was alone before I met her. You can say she was on the same boat that's why we got stuck together." She felt hollow. His assistance was far the best she had ever received, but she still felt used…, like a replacement. '_No one understands._'

"But when I got to know you …you are really much like her… and me." This caught her attention, thought Starrk wasn't aware of it. "When I started to regain my past, I learned it wasn't much different than my present. It was shrouded by loneliness of what I become. You may think of it as pity, but who has a better chance of understanding than those who has been there? I met others too: with a burden that few are willing to understand. Alone because of it. That is why I helped."

No longer could she hold it in, she dug deeper into his clothes and wept away all the sorrow she had kept all these years. '_How long has it been for you? Probably a lot if I can feel it under my shirt._' He kept his silence until he guess that she is doing better now.

He picked up the bag he had passed by in search for her. "Here are your things. I can drop you off at your place and stay for a while, if you like… then I'll be going."

"…" mumbled his current passenger.

"Come again?"

"Ca- Can I go with you… please?" which was still soft but more audible.

Although he liked the company, he had to be sure. "Wouldn't it cause problems to your home?"

"I- I have no one to return to call it home." This saddens him and feared what he was about to ask next.

"Then the problem with travelling with someone… like me?" The former Hollow may have hid it, but he too felt fear of how others may react to him. That was after all why he had been living in solitude.

"Then shouldn't that mean that our kind should stick together?" this time with a familiar eagerness.

"Sigh… If you are anything like her '_and Naruto_', stopping you is going to be very problematic… Fine." The tension he felt on his back immediately relaxed. He wished his sister was here to meet her. '_You two would have got along just fine._' he thought as a small smile graced his features.

They continued walking out of the forest. She was then lowered as she claimed that she was could walk now. Starrk realized that his travels will be the manual ones again now that he has a companion. But he figured he can manage.

"So… where are we going?"

'_Well… ain't this nostalgic?_' But this time he had somewhere to go.

"Somewhere."

"And what are we going to do?"

"Hmm… Something."

"Well, that's very… informative." she deadpanned.

Which then brought him back to their first conversation. "Coyote Starrk… but Starrk will do."

She felt a smile as she can now be called what she really believed she is. "You can call me... Fu."

xxxxx

In a cavern where light seemed to never permeate, a discussion of group obscured by the darkness was in session. The setting alone would not be conducive for any gathering, but the 9 figures paid no heed as they continue on.

"So, how long till we can get this show on the road, un?" was heard from one.

"A plan takes time, be patient." replied the seemingly shortest member in a raspy tone.

The others can imagine the twitching eyebrow as the inevitable is soon to follow. "And this is coming from someone who can't wait to get anything done, un?"

"As long as the deadline is met, I will manage." As his counter.

"Enough." All their attention was directed to the one at the head of this meeting. Although its body was also indistinguishable, its eyes were as clear as day. They were gray, surrounded by rings. Its stare radiated power and desire for order… no matter what the means are. These were the eyes of the founder of their world and lifestyle, the eyes of the Legendary 'God of Shinobi'; the Rikudou Sennin.

"The operation will proceed in due time. Is there any updates of the whereabouts of the Kyuubi?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT IS 6 FEET UNDER WITH ITS COFFIN?" one snapped with as much disrespect his voice could contain.

"Shut up Hidan or I'll kill you!" reprimanded another with as much desire to make good with his words.

"Bah! Like any of you fuckers can!"

A chuckle could be heard from a tall individual, who made the others know it was lined with teeth that are unnaturally razor sharp. "Hey, Kakuzu! How about stitching that mouth of his? That would be a laugh… for us!"

"Mind if I blow it up, un?" a cheeky comment joined in.

"Silence!" this time with irritation in his voice, which everyone quickly took notice. Making sure that no more unnecessary interruptions will follow, he clarified their inquiries.

"You all must know. No matter how powerful the seal is, the Bijuu will be free once its prison dies. Though the more powerful ones will scatter its chakra, it will rematerialize in time. It will use the chakra in its surrounding to reform its body, faster if it is of its own or of equal potency."*

The tallest member decided to voice this particular subject. "Yeah, but wouldn't it be noticed by now? Samehada tracked down some of the left over in some places; but the most is still in Konoha. Even Zetsu have the same problem." The one who had the strangest silhouette gave a nodded.

The leader accepted this comment and pushed on with his explanation. "That is correct. Reports of its sighting or at least a disturbance due to its re-emerging should have been detected. But based on Kisame's and Zetsu's report, the areas with its chakra residue remained unchanged. It's possible that the Kyuubi itself is still intact and sealed in secret. Keep an eye on Konoha for any leads but remain aware of the other possible sites."

"Oh… FUCKING… GREAT! A wild 'fox' chase with a few red herrings!"

They all ignored this and waited for the instructions. "The plan will commence soon. You all know what to do. Keep on a look out for the Kyuubi, it will be sealed last. Continue collecting information and funds till you all will be summoned again. Dismiss!"

Then they all vanished from where they stood… except one.

The one they referred as Zetsu haven't moved from his position… until a new figure suddenly appeared before him. "Zetsu, report." it ordered.

"It happened again, **but this time more potent.**" Zetsu answered in a double voice.

"By how much?" the figure inquired with very little emotions in it.

"I-I'm not sure. It was not like anything we came across before." one voiced with as much uncertainty. "**We can't explain it…, but the closest we can compare it is like… like one of the Bijuus.**"*

An eye was narrowed as he took in this information. "I see, a new player has entered the field. Where was it last located this time?"

"**Though longer than last time, it just as quickly vanished,** leaving no trace behind."

"Disappointing, but I'll deal with this later. Continue with your watch."

With a bow, Zetsu was slowly absorbed by the ground until he was gone.

'_My goal draws near. No one will stand in the way of my prize_'. Was his though. No one caught a glimpse of how its eye flared with the color of blood.

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note(s):<strong>

(=_=ll) Wow… didn't expect to be this long… and my first actual fight scene too. Makes me wonder how long will my next ones be.

*(1) – Have a better description?... Have fun!

*(2) – Wanted to come up with a name (aka: Help). I saw this move once somewhere and thought it was a good idea. This is non-canon.

PS: Though I intentionally left the names of some jutsu used, you guys are at least familiar with some of them. Though I might do translations like this in the future, but only canon ones:

**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu** = **Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**

**Suiton: Suigadan** = **Water Release: Water Fang Bullet**

*(3) – No, these are not OC. They just only appeared in the anime. But to those who are not familiar, they appeared in OVA and are the villains. Didn't find a need to give them more attention, though. And to those who may say that there was some things that weren't supposed to be there, do you expect them to do nothing to make another shot?

*(4) – I'm still not sure I got the mechanisms right, but the idea was mentioned in the manga. It was even lectured by the Yondaime Raikage: A! (… and they thought he's all muscles)

*(5) – Not necessarily meaning the nine (or ten). After all, Kisame and the Raikage were given similar comparison.

Anyway, gotta go again. Ja ne

PSS: Got some good ideas?


	7. CH5: Reasons

Well… I have been busy…

Anyway…, this seems longer because there's something more at the bottom. What? Well… no spoilers.

Oh… And I upped it to **M** to try to stay out of trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga, anime, or the right for this to be read (you know what I mean).

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 5: Reasons**

…

'_So… this is it. After all that I have done…, it was all for nothing. Even those who I thought were with me turned their back… Well…, most of them. It's sad that I finally know who will miss me at the end. The wish to be accepted by all blinded me to those who mattered. I guess it's also my fault that I was this blind… and alone.'_

…

'_Hehehe… Funny…, I'm not the only one blind here. After what he said about those blasted eyes, even with half a mind, I know it would be useless.'_

…

'_So he's finally here. If he's still going with it, I guess it will be my final victory.'_

…

'_That jutsu…? How fitting to use it in this weather, the thunder makes a convincing drum roll… So come on! Show me what you got!'_

…

'_What's wrong with him? I doubt he would ever be sorry, no matter how much he fakes it.'_

…

"_**CHIDORI!**__"*_

…

'_Wait…! His eye… who…?'_

"_I'm sorry…__"_

xxxxx

The Espada's slumber was rudely interrupted by the racket that followed that night. Starrk looked out the window and congratulated himself on deciding to rent a room with how heavy the rain was. Since he is now travelling with Fu, he needed some extra cash to at least provide her some food… and maybe a few more things. Thus they did some menial tasks to earn along the way. They also got it in some odd ways in that last town, which he felt familiar with. Tanzaku or something. So their journey involved following familiar trails, hopefully not towards Konoha so soon.

But he intently looked out at the dark sky, more specifically at the flashes that lit it followed by its roars. "Sigh… I guess I now know why thunderstorms bother me."

But his focus was abruptly drawn to the bed where Fu was. Not only was she tossing in the sheet, but he could hear her trying to stifle a sob. It reminded him of times when Lilinette dreamed of what was unknowingly their past life.

Just like her, he also saw the vulnerable girl hidden in that tough exterior. "Fu! It's alright…, I'm here!"

The girl's eyes instantly opened and upon catching sight of someone familiar, held on for her dear life. He comforted her while she continued to cry. "It's just a bad dream."

"No… It happened… a long time ago." she rasped out after a while. He saw the signs that it was unpleasant. But before he tried to calm her…

"I had a brother. He knew what I am but he still stayed with me. He kept me safe and he was always there for me."

"But one day, while we were guarding the village, we were attacked by enemy ninja. They were all ganging up on us. He told me to go back while he held them. I know he is strong but I couldn't leave him." Starrk already suspected what happened, but continued to listen while trying to soothe her.

"Then…, someone… shot … a lightning. It was coming straight at me. I couldn't move. No matter what, it will hit me. But it didn't…, because he took it." She stopped there. He knew that Fu was remembering something painful by how strong she is holding on to him.

"I gave in to its power… I tore them apart… But it was too late… He was dying. The last thing he saw was a monster. But do you know what he said?"

"_You are my sister…, someone worth dying for… And I hope … that one day… you will find someone… worth living for." _

"Even till the last breath, he still stood up for me."

That explained her fear of lightning. Not only was it able to do more than superficial damage, but it also brought back painful memories.

'_We're more alike than I thought.'_

The Primera didn't know what he was doing. But he decided to offer the same comfort when Lilynette felt like this. He crawled into bed with her, never letting go of the embrace. So till the break of dawn, he never left her side.

xxxxx

"Wow… This bridge is amazing. It's huge!"

"Yeah…, I guess." Though the trail he followed pointed them to Konoha, he chose to follow another that led them away. And this brought them to the small country of Nami. Memories started to clutter the Arrancar's mind and were hoping to be answered at the end of this bridge.

But what caught their attention was what was engraved above them. "The Great Naruto Bridge. Why named after a fish cake?"

"It appears to be named after the Hero of Nami." Starrk wasn't sure how this happens but decided it would hopefully be answered when they reach town. From what he remembered of this place, this was where Naruto… he went on their first serious mission…, and dangerous too. But by the look of the place, it seems to do a lot better than what he recall.

But his musing was interrupted by his companion. "I'm hungry… Can we go get something to eat first?"

Nearly forgetting how vast her appetite was, he grumbled. "Fine…, keep your-…"

What stopped him then and there was a very a strange sensation. He caught a whiff of something so distant, yet so familiar that it weighed on his mind. Starrk followed this memorable scent, with a confused Fu trailing behind him. Once he reached where the smell is strongest, his eyes widen in disbelief.

For what was in front of him was the haven that held most of the few happy memories Naruto had. Standing before him was the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Though there were many notable changes, he still recognizes the aroma of the food that nearly sustained Naruto… him in the past. But that wasn't the sole reason why he liked Ramen. Silently, he was hoping to see them again as he entered.

The place was larger compared to how he remember and now had separate tables. It was empty though considering it was still early in the morning. While he was surveying the new yet familiar environment, someone caught his attention.

"Good Morning. I guess you sure love ramen to be the early birds."

He quickly gazed on one of the few who treated him like a person. _'Ayame'_ he heard Naruto's voiced in his memory. He nearly acted on how much he missed her, whom he saw as a sister. But he just gave an embarrassed, yet polite greeting.

"Oh… Good Morning too. Actually, we just arrived in town and we're hoping to find breakfast." He cringed as he felt pain on his foot and it didn't take a genius to figure who did it.

But Ayame looked amused at the antic. "Well, the broth is almost done so it won't be long. So why don't you two have a seat?"

They did so and took theirs near the counter. "So, what are we having this fine day?"

He mused and remembered what flavor Nauto liked. And since Fu hadn't had one, might as well go with it. "Two Miso, please."

"Coming right up!" She cheerfully called out, while she went at the back where he no doubt heard the old man who he fondly remembers.

"Do you remember this place?" His action was clearly caught on by Fu. She is aware on the purpose of his travel. He told her just as much as he had told the Iwa hermit, though he might have added a bit more personal. He still wasn't sure how he would tell the more… surreal ones. He was thankful when Fu said that she will wait when he decided to tell the whole thing. And till then, would accompany him in his journey. '_I guess she will be in for a shock that I had died… literally."_

"Yes, it held many happy memories back then." He said, just in time when Ayame returned with their orders. "Here they are. The bowls that started the day." She said with a smile.

The bowls of noodles were placed before them. While Fu quickly dug in, he intently scrutinize it. Then he savored a bite. Simple… yet flavorful. The sensation drew out memories on when Naruto's smiles were genuine. Now he remembered why if given any other food, Naruto will always choose ramen. Not entirely of convenience, but because it reminded him of the people who accepted him. Ayame who smiled with warmth that kept his heart from going cold. And old man Teuchi who gladly took him in and gave him some semblance of a family.

"…-arrk! Starrk! What's wrong?" He finally caught on Fu's frantic call and saw that also the waitress was giving him a concerned look.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"But you're… crying." This was pointed out by Ayame.

He wiped his eye and saw the moisture on his glove. "Yes…, I guess I am."

By their worried look, he decided an explanation would appease the tension. "It's just… that I was reminded of a time when I didn't have a home. Well…, I still don't." He remembered his companion and noticed her expectant gaze. "Make that two."

"But I remember the people who took this stray in. Even after knowing what I had become, that didn't stop them." He caught the subtle recoil of Fu. Ayame was still focused on him, but he noticed the softening of her expression... Sympathy perhaps? But it was enough for him to know that they haven't change their thoughts of Naruto. Further evident when he finally noticed a picture frame with Naruto and the Ichiraku family in one corner.

"Nothing I have would ever be enough to repay the kindness they had shown this fool. I just wish to see them again." _'I already have, but I wish I could do more.'_

"Then why not consider here your home?" This time, the old man Teuchi joined in the conversation. And by how he said it, he heard everything. And this triggered another reason why Naruto loved this people.

"_Hey Naruto, since you don't have a home, why not consider here yours?"_

He bowed his head and a small smile graced his feature. "Thanks… I appreciate it."

xxxxx

After their meal, he bid them farewell and personally made a promise to visit again if situations permit it. He was able to organize the jumble of memories concerning this place and decided on one in particular he wished to visit. Fu quietly followed, knowing this place meant something to him.

After asking for some general directions, he let the sense of familiarity take over in guiding him. Along the way, his Pesquisas picked up someone. He wasn't sure of the intentions, but he decided that unless it is hostile he will confront it later.

After a while, he reached it. Just as Naruto's memories showed. Two wooden post that acts as a marker for the simple graves. But what gave any indication of whose was the large sword stab behind one of them. This was the Kubikiribocho, the sword of the once feared 'Demon of the Hidden Mist': _'Zabuza'_

This then leaves the other unknown…, unless you were present at their burial. _'Haku.'_

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah."

…

"Friends?"

"Hmmm… sort of. The good sort of… because they taught me something."

…

…

…

They continued staring. Fu kept her silence to be respectful, but it was starting to become unnerving. She was about to break it before Starrk beat her. "When a person has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."

"That's what he said to me if I need true strength." _'Haku… What would you say if you see me now?'_

He turned to Fu who was giving all her attention. He was given another chance…, and a new resolve. "And you were right to believe that your brother is strong." _'I failed once, but I won't make the same mistake again.'_

It was still uneasy for her to see this side of the lazy, yet powerful warrior. "Do you need some time alone?" Although he mentally cringed at the word, the Primera knew that it would be needed at the moment.

"Can you manage in getting what we need in town?" A nod was his answer. He replied back in kind and gave her some of the money they had. "I'll find you when I'm done. And you know what to do just in case." Her aura is easy to locate and he know she can handle most problems. But he instructed her to flare her chakra when things get out of hand.

When he deemed that she was beyond earshot, he called out. "I know you're there. Is there something you need?"

"None… but forgive me for eavesdropping." He was thankful that the voice came from behind, for it hid the sudden widening of his eyes. What caused such reaction was that he recognized this voice. The former Hollow turned, reverting back to his lazy expression…, to see the person that in some way was the reason for his return.

He didn't give much detail to how she dressed. No longer had she worn the baggy beige jacket of her youth, but a lavender one that complimented her longer blue hair with the sleeves that extended to cover her wrists. It seemed lighter and slimmer, but looks a bit loose. But it still outlined how much maturity had work on the girl's- no, woman's body… if that was what Starrk was focusing on.

The former Espada was more interested with her face. She was still the same like the last time he saw her. Those pale blank eyes that are anything but. And the gentle face held by a neutral mask, but more relaxed now, maybe to look polite or less intimidating. "Good day. I apologize for interrupting something."

"Good day to you too. And don't worry… it wasn't much a secret anyway."

A delicate eyebrow was raised to this. "But I'm given an impression of its importance."

He resumed looking back at Haku's grave. "It was… I didn't know how much till now."

She nodded at that and stood a short distance beside him. "I guess as much as it also had an effect on your friend."

…

"So what sparked your curiosity to this particular duo?"

He was sure he saw a hint of embarrassment, but could be imagining it. "My apology earlier extends also in the restaurant."

'_So she was there the whole time._' "I see…"

He decided to ask what he wanted to know since he met them again. "Tell me; was there a shop like that somewhere?"

He felt the tension the kunoichi was radiating. "There was, but they moved out after things went… sour." By how hard her gaze was…, things went sour with her too. But she loses it when she returned her sight to him. "Have you been there?"

He quickly caught up to where she is referring to. "You can say I lived there as far as I remember before I too… departed. And you?"

Since the topic seemed to be relative, she was able to answer back without skipping a beat. "It was my mission to accompany them here. You two were actually there very first customers, that's why the first bowls were free."

"I see…" His gaze becomes distant that the shorter of two was able to pick it up. "But I doubt we will get the same treatment if I returned to _that_ place. With after all that I learned, it's unlikely they will kindly take those of our kind." he replied, knowing that she is aware _where_ he is referring to.

"Have you given reasons to prove your claims?" she intently asked, with the subtle change in her disposition.

If he recalled much of both pasts; he and Naruto held an incredible power that kept many away. He didn't know what he had done before he became who he is today with Lilinette. They spent their days being left alone. But other than following Aizen…, they hadn't done much in Las Noche that warrants such suspicions, though Lilinette did cause a bit of an uproar. "Intentionally…, nothing comes to mind. Neither did Fu."

Her posture relaxed a bit, but he noted the sympathy so similar with Ayame. "Then the Ichiraku's meant what they said… as well as this country…, especially for her."

Starrk knew what she was talking about but he had to be sure, thus the pointed glance.

"Forgive me once again for intruding. But I somehow sensed something… peculiar of her that reminded me of someone. If how you insinuated, you both had a hard life…, just like him." The last part was a whisper laced with grief, but he heard it. "You can start anew here as they give chances to prove who you truly are."

'_I was given a chance…, how about you?_' He's not sure if it was the right thing to do. "Don't let him be in the way."

"I beg your pardon?" The steel in her voice and eyes was apparent, but it didn't faze the Primera as he moved on.

"I apologize, for it's not my place to be offensive. If it's also how you insinuated, whoever he is, he seems like one who cherishes those precious to him and wish for their happiness." '_How hypocrite of me._' "I guess it will hurt him knowing that he is the reason for others sadness."

Her features soften and returned to her distant gaze. "It's hard to give up the reason why you keep living."

"I did not say forget. Bring the memories with you, but carry it on your back. That way you could see what's in front of you… I'm not sure if it will work, but at least you can see clearer ahead and have something to look back to… or meet someone like him."

"Such a simple advice, but I doubt it is." A small smile presents itself, which oddly held both sorrow and humor.

"Sigh… nothing is." he snorted.

It seems it was funny because of her response. "Based on experience?"

He groaned "Still find it hard."

They stayed there in relative silence, no longer as uncomfortable as earlier.

"It's sad… I couldn't say much to him till it was too late."

They were similar in some ways. "Welcome to the club."

Again silence. But it was broken by her. Surprisingly it's by her soft giggle. And this got her a stare of a confused swordsman . "Forgive me once more, for being discourteous this time. I'm Hinata."

'_So that's her name._' Glad that he finally now knows her, he also showed a smile and answered back. "Coyote Starrk… but just Starrk is fine."

Although the smile wasn't big, her eyes held a tinge of happiness. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Starrk-san. I appreciate our talk, but I best be going now."

As he watched her leave, he was having an internal conflict. It is indirectly his fault why Hinata couldn't move on. Thus the reason the former Hollow wanted her to at least no longer hold on to his past self. Now…

'_Should I follow my own advice?_'

xxxxx

"Chojuro-sempai! They're too many!"

"I-I know! Go take the codes and the wounded back to base! I'll hold them off!"

"But your wounds…!"

"There's no time…!"

Chojuro continued to curse his luck. The unofficial member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen was tasked to protect this group who were returning with information that would help the rebels. Unforeseen events are expected but it was difficult once they realized they were drawn into a trap.

Some of them were wounded including himself. He may not think highly of himself, but he counted himself as one of the strongest at the moment. But with being currently outnumbered and his injuries, the only option he had was to hold them off while his teammates return to base… and hopefully send back-up.

A sudden rustle of the foliage drew the attentions of both factions to two cloaked figures. Both sides were wondering who these intruders were. But they were startled when the taller one held out a large and well-known sword.

"The Kubikiribocho!"

"Zabuza!?"

"I thought he died!"

"No matter! Take all the traitors down!"

"Bu- But… it's the de-…!"

"The Mizukage despise failure! Now ATTACK!"

The more numerous group split up and now targeted the interlopers. If the situation wasn't so exhilarating, Chojuro would have noticed the smaller one palmed its face and dryly commented; "Now we know which side."

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

*(1) – Remember when I said about translating jutsu? It's only if I feel like it. That and they're too familiar that it's unneeded.

Well what do you think? I may be asking for reviews but it's up to you.

Anyway one review caught my attention by **HikaruWinter.** It sounded like a good idea, because I got some scenes and adventures that could be placed as an omake but may be connected to the storyline. I was thinking of making something similar like of that of **maneyan (Ouroboros: Side Stories), **a side story of sort. But I will post it first here.

Oh…, and thanks to **Fate fan, **I got made this one down in a split second insanity. Don't worry it's just for fun (and crack).

**xxxxx**

_**Who's top dog?**_

'_How in blazes did I get into this mess?_'

What indeed troubles the once feared warrior of the most powerful army Aizen has mustered? An indication that something will go wrong (not seriously, but still bad) was when they have set foot on a town that had a very familiar vibe.

They had been on the road for quite some time, getting to know each other (if it wasn't talking, Fu wanted some spars to get stronger, so she says.) It was just like any other town; they stopped, they eat, they rest, and if they're short on cash, find work. Starrk could go on without this, but Fu needed it more. They did the occasional delivery, cleaning, waiting on tables, stuffs like that. But Fu started to hate guard duties. Because even though the swordsman kept telling that he is aware of his surroundings, it irritates her that he kept falling asleep. The lack of burglars to beat up made it worse.

They decided to split up to save time. She would get the supplies; since she knows essentials, while Starrk goes off to find any opportunity. He decided the restaurant- or bar was a good place to try. Seeing no opening, a break seems good. But a bored (beyond normal) Starrk tends to find something if he cannot sleep.

A group surrounding a table brought this lone wolf a small entertainment in the form of Poker.

While watching, the Primera's quick mind was able to grasp the game. So he decided a few Ryou would help pass the time. They didn't take him seriously with the small stash and the laid back attitude he presented, but they decide to humor the stranger.

No one was laughing as the game lasted. This man was slowly winning them all. But his luck was not what bothers them. They couldn't explain but this fellow had something worse than a poker face; the BORED Poker Face. That winning was so frequent that it became boring. The only expression he showed was a raise of an eyebrow, and it couldn't be told if it was of shock or interest. The only time he lost was because he fell asleep, earning a smack in the head by his female companion.

New people substituted, but one caught Starrk's attention. It was a woman, if the chest area meant anything even in that jacket. But that was her body. The face; well... pretty, if you look past the wild hair, the pronounce canines and the predatory glare. Plus she had red triangular tattoo under each eye which he unconsciously remembered the rest of the female Arrancars he met. '_Now only if she had a hollow mask.._.'

"Tsume, why are we gallivanting here?" This made all present to look lower to where the voice originated. They didn't look too far, for halfway they saw a massive dog with an eye patch.

"To relax. We're done already and I'm in no hurry to go back." the owner replied as she sat down and placed a sizable bet. '_She looks familiar; I think I remember someone with a dog somewhere._'

They played until the two of them were the only ones left, with her larger stash but nowhere as big as his. He was too focused (or lack of it) that he failed to notice the woman's smirk.

"Hey bud, how about we _now _raise up the notch?" was her coarse query. Being inattentive to anything, he loosely answered. "Yeah, whatever." while preparing his hand, unaware how the predatory grin grew when she said, "Strip."

Flabbergasted, he dropped the cards causing his lose. "WHAT?!" He ignored Fu's accusation of cheating.

"You accepted it then and there. A set of clothing along with a hundred Ryou." she grinned back.

Still shocked, he thought of how to benefit from this. Then he remembered the dog. If they were from Konoha, that means they recognize Naruto's scent.

So acting irritated, Starrk set his money and threw his gloves out, one landing on the dog's nose. Feigning apology now (though he did feel sorry), the wolf Hollow retrieved the glove. The dog didn't show any sign of recognition, which is good. But it surprised him that the dog looked up at him and said in a tone that could be placed in between caution and respect. "You smell of wolf…, a powerful one at that."

Not sure how to respond to that, a short answer might suffice. "I had been around some."

This caught Tsume's attention. "It seems you're not surprise that he talks."

"I had seen stranger things, so it doesn't bother me." while thinking that she will tire out the bluff.

"And I don't?" she amusingly asked.

He thought of the more rowdy ones. "Neither. Dealt also with some like you." He failed again to notice the way she was eyeing him.

As the game got longer, the Primera's comfort shortens. The '_she's-bluffing_' he keeps telling himself is getting more unlikely by the rounds.

He intentionally loses a few hands to try to get her to give up. He already set down the pair of gloves, a sash, the jacket, his sandals and socks. He should be worried of the shirt that is covering his hole in the chest. But that seems to be the least of his problems compared to what he is facing at the moment.

Tsume loses one clothing more than him, but that's DIFFERENT! She lost the forehead protector, the sandals, the pouch, jacket… PANTS… SHIRT!

Thankfully she had shorter pants in there and the sports bra kept everything modest (to an extent). For someone who had dealt with the current Tercera, situations like this wouldn't faze him. Yes, but Haribel didn't give him the look like he was a piece of meat ready to be pounced on (but with this woman's connection to certain animals, it was very…, VERY likely to happen). The strongest of the Espada hadn't dealt with ANYTHING like this before!

'_How in blazes did I get into this mess?_'

Through the discomfort of one, the other was torn between amusement and embarrassment. She was hoping he would break for easier winning. But she was enjoying, so chose to push it a little more.

"Impressive, it's like you played your whole life."

"Ac-Actually it was only a few minutes." stuttered the now sweating Arrancar.

"Oh really… then you had more time to work on your sword of yours…, maybe a few years." putting emphasis on the last part.

He is going into untold territories. That he can tell. "If it's about my age, the beard makes me look older."

"And attractive by the way." The leer was for added effect.

He now knows that he have to stop _then _and _there_! Not one for formalities, "A hundred for each of your clothes, and four to stop. How's that sound?" he nearly pleaded. It was generous enough and he is trying to stay composed.

"Hehehe… bribing me huh. Well partner, you better think of something else if you want to get out of here! Now it's your draw!" she challenged.

That was what he feared. He somehow felt drawn to something challenging…, something about dignity. '_SCREW DIGNITY! THIS IS ABOUT SANITY!_'

He is hoping his luck to be unlucky. Ironic.

The Primera gave the card a glance and set down his hand. His hand then reaches out…

A bang pushed everyone back. And once they all got there bearing, Tsume noticed that her opponent was gone. Along with his clothes and most of the money, even the girl that was with him. What were left were the cards and the stack he was trying to bribe her with. She was curious how the cards stayed put after the patrons were blown back, but more so with what he had. A Royal Flush.

Though she felt a bit insulted, she still smirked. Got to respect a lucky gentleman though, an innocent one too. "Well that lucky son of a-…"

xxxxx

At the edge of town, where it was closer to the woods, the air started to shift till an odd sight formed. A frantic looking man in the state of undress was deeply breathing like he ran a mile. One hand held a stunned girl with frazzled hair carrying a bag of what, while the other held a jacket containing his… dignity.

"I don't know about you…, but I'm camping tonight!" he whizzed.


	8. CH6: Hidden

Well… been busy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Unless anybody has thought of these same ideas…, figures.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 6: Hidden**

'_This is it. It's either do or die.'_

It had been over 7 years since she joined the rebellion, more than 5 years since she had taken command and less than a year since they made noticeable progress. Yes, Terumi Mei was now looking back on how it will all come down to their final assault the next day. Tomorrow will be the conclusion of the civil war started by Mizukage.

Many lives were lost or scarred due to the Bloodline purge. Being a bearer of not one, but two Kekkei Genkai, she knows how much the weight is in this battle.

The Rebellion Faction gathered those who escaped the purge, as well as those who opposed Yagura's decree. She thought back of each and every one who sacrificed their life to bring back what was lost due to his reign.

They had the aid of one of the Seven Shinobi Swordmen: Hozuki Mangetsu. The prodigy of the current generation, he joined the resistance as his clan too was a holder of a bloodline limit. He was the last one… or so many thought. He had a brother who was separated from him from their failed escape. Now he trains the newest recruits and also took up an apprentice to pass down knowledge and traditions of the greatest swordsmen of the Mist. He still participated in raids in supposedly illegal trades… also keeping his ears peeled for any rumours of his brother. The only successful find was when they took over a hideout hidden in one island. They discovered that this bunker was a lab for experimentations… done by a mad Konoha traitor. The only one that didn't oppose them was one of those unfortunate victims, the only one who retained her humanity. She stated that a boy who can change to water was brought there years ago before being transferred to who knows where. She is now under their care and was willing to join their cause.

They still tried searching for the others. But according to Ao and his intelligence, they were unknown, dead… or lost. The lost one now serves the Mizukage… after taking the life of a fellow sword's. They all felt a sense of betrayal, but none more so than Mei. The reason was she now lost another close friend. The action was still unknown…, just like Yagura's sudden change. She wanted to know why before it's too late, but there may not be much time left. But for what little they had, she decided to focus on what had to be done.

Their battle was also an act of desperation which resorted to reaching outside aids. And she thought she had found a diamond in the rough when by fortune they encounter the latest members. When she learned that Fu was a Jinchuriki, of the 7 tails nonetheless, she was nearly ecstatic that they now had somethi… someone (she was subtly reprimanded by the girl's guardian) who may well be a fighting chance against the tyrant. But she might have found a rough gem of little worth when she realized her control is nowhere near as good as that of Yagura's. The girl is very hesitant and downright adamant to use it, deeming it a _very_ last resort. Disappointed, she decided on polishing the girl's skills, which remarkably was easily handled.

They now had an emergency trump card that may be a match to Mizu's remaining Jinchuriki. But she might as well admit they had found two. And she internally shuddered how close it was to losing them.

_xxxxx_

"…_Well you did bring back Zabuza's sword, so I guess there's little complications in letting you two join, especially with her." She scrutinized the two before her. After a few discussions, she thought up of all the benefits of having Fu on their side. But it seems that her companion was in charge with all this. The leader of the rebels believes that she wasn't the only one who finds him… unimpressive. Bored gaze and slouching posture tends to do that. However, in their line of work, nothing is always what they seemed. "But I'm curious why."_

_Shrugging the man before her replied, "Let's just say that its honouring a dying man's…"_

"_Bya…"_

_Though few heard it, the word was never finished due to a hand that was slowly choking the speaker. Ao wasn't the only one who was having trouble in breathing. Everyone in the room felt a crushing force that had brought everyone much closer to the floor. The stronger ones were a bit further from the ground as they watched in fear as this stranger effortlessly strangling one of their best. There wasn't even time to wonder how he got across the room._

_More narrowed eyes, more than earlier, met Ao's frighten one while a strong grip kept him suspended, loose enough to not hinder his breathing, but tight enough to keep him in place…, and if she were to guess, to show that he means business. With first hand witness to such power, Mei gambled that the chances are now stacking on their side. But on the other hand, she knew that the risk of losing such favour is a lot higher. _

"_How and when did you acquire that eye?" _'So he knows the Hyuuga.'_she thought._

_Ao regained enough to answer. "We… We fought against a group from Konoha during a mission… 10 years ago..."_

_He was then cut off again when he was unceremoniously dropped, as well as the pressure. Once they regained control of themselves, many tensed up for different reasons. Ao for caution… and a slight of fear due to his proximity with him. The rebels prepared for an attack with weapons drawn. Mei in anticipation and nervousness on what will he do next. And Fu, now in a crouch, to probably fight back. But the man just stood there, his posture to lax to compare to what happened seconds ago. His harden gaze also lasted just as long, reverting back to a neutral one._

_The tension further increased when he glanced at their leader. But it was broken with surprised confusion when he looked back at Ao and presented a small bow. "Sorry about that." Ao nervously nodded back, in a way accepting the apology._

_He slowly returned to his original spot. After grasping the girl's shoulder, probably to calm her down, he also gave Mei a small bow. "I'm sorry about this. I hope this doesn't cause problems with our deal."_

_Mei couldn't tell the sincerity of his words with his tone. After ordering her troops to stand down, she decides to push her luck. "It won't if I'm guaranteed that something similar will not happen again."_

_All he did was gave a lazy nod. But she became curios for his sudden hostility. "Tell me, you have ties with that clan?"_

"_Only one." was his quick reply._

_Quirking a brow, "And the rest…?"_

"_Don't know. Don't care." The little changes of his expression were enough to tell that this certain topic is closed._

_xxxxx_

Coyote Starrk. Many would find it hard to believe that this lanky looking guy hid such power. It would have been easy with that personality of his. _'We are shinobi, of course we hide something.'_ She mused. But she found it funny because his character leaned more to that of a samurai.

It was more evident with how he carried his sword. This made more wondered of the swordsman's skills due to never seeing him draw it. But Chojuro vouched for him on how Starrk dispatched the enemies bare handed… while CARRYING the Kubikiribocho. Strength was there when he effortlessly gave it to Mangetsu with only one hand. During the operations he participated, preferably with the group they first met, his speed was noted and would have sounded exaggerated if she hadn't joined them. Sensing skills that a tracker can classify as astonishing. But what was more astonishing was that his look of disinterest held back a very keen mind. After a few observations, he was able to give suggestions that lessen their casualties, a lot more if he was the one doing it. _'But great people have their moments'_ she amusingly recalled his latest incident. Surprisingly, the man's bearing was too… humble with the attentions he could have acquired. _'More like uninterested'_ she again fondly remember.

Though many were apprehensive at first, they started to get used to the lazy bum. He somehow integrated faster with the group he by chance saved, to the point that he got the admiration of Chojuro. He was frequently asked to help train Fu, which somehow develop to a typical sibling relationship (the one with the mean but caring sister). But from what she observed, the lone wolf pays special attention to some individuals. At first she thought it was to gain favour, especially to those with bloodlines. But when he watched over people like Isaribi (who became the younger sister of the bunch), Mei believed that the swordsman was just being with kindred spirits. He gave of an aura of guilt and was making up for it. He didn't showed much, but he was caring to those he was close.

Though he kept looking uninterested, Starrk is approachable to the point where many can rely on him. And strangely, she felt she was worthy of the assignment she presented to him. But in reality, it was more of a selfish request, but she hoped for some good to come from it.

xxxxx

'_Well… ain't this a fine mess you ended up with.'_ the Primera dryly thought while he clashed blades with his adversary. What made him draw his sword after so long? After separating from Fu and Chojuro, who were the main powerhouse to take out the grunts, Starrk searches out the opponent he was ordered to confront. But as far as he remembers, it was more of a request… and he still wondered why he didn't refuse it.

When asked how she would be described, all he got was 'electrifying'. Thus when the mist became thicker, it was this description that saved his back. It has been a while since he used his Pesquisa in active combat, but it sure helped with his Hierro in blocking the blades. It went on for a while with his hidden opponent until he got a… shocking discovery. Something told the former Espada things are going to get serious. The first clue would have been the sound of sparks. The most prominent was the numbing feeling on his arm that had a gash. It surprised him but he had to duck from a bright slash that gave him a trim. This made him unsheathe his katana to counter each blow. He coated it with Reiryoku to strengthen it and to minimize the secondary effect of the blade. The clash and flash started clearing the mist to finally reveal his opponent.

Short in stature, clad in the Hunter Division garb and wielding the Thunderswords: Kiba; this was Ringo Ameyuri, the infamous 'Serpent of the Hidden Mist.'* The Primera had a suspicion how she got the title, but fighting her gave out another theory. She fought with great agility, rotating in the air with lightning trailing behind her. Her spinning movements remind him of a recoiling snake, striking viciously with her (figuratively) fangs. She fought with the ferocity of a python and the swiftness of a viper, all with the poise of a cobra.

The epithet then reminded him of some bad encounters with snakes. Other than it was with Orochimaru, he failed to recall more. But no matter how many reasons there were to hate the snake he barely remembers, he didn't have the heart (sort of) due to one that he did. _'…A gentle looking thing with a not so gentle tongue. At least she's polite with the insults.'_ he unconsciously mused.

Then a pause descended on both, a time to catch their breath and to discern what they learned of each other. What others would call an astonishing swordplay was a gauge to them.

Starrk took a brief glance on his cut. But when he returned his gazed to her, she now sported a smirk. "Wondering how you got cut?"

'_Observant'_ "I had my clues."

She nonchalantly agreed. "Indeed. But I must admit, whatever technique you used made your skin to be comparable to steel, even your clothes withstood each strike."

Pointing the blade that was still sparking with power, she eyed her opponent carefully. "Normal attacks don't seem to overly affect you. To make me use its ability should be remarkable." She then gazed upon the sword he wielded. "But I'm amazed that your katana is still intact, even though it doesn't look special."

'_I get that a lot._' "You're into praising, don't you? Let me give you the honour of being the second person to make me bleed." though the wound stopped bleeding already.

…

…

…

"Ah… are you waiting for something?" The questioning features of the woman prompt him to elaborate. "If you haven't notice, you know what can cut me. So wouldn't my back be painted red by now?" _'Well that was stupid.'_

But she somehow viewed it otherwise. "Confident, are we? Maybe, but I have reasons why I cannot be."

The nod he gave was sign for her to continue. "Well first, the flashes and crackles destroy the subtly." It did make silent killing a moot point. "And second…, you drew your sword."

Now Starrk had the questioning look. "Oookay…I doubt I'm the first swordsman you met, so what makes me special?"

She gave a casual nod, as if nothing happened. "Indeed. Many can use a sword, but few knew how to hold it."

Again with the confusing logic. "Ah… hold?"

"That's right." Oddly her praising tone just returned. "Your stance is of a swordsman, a reluctant one, but one nonetheless." _'Was that an insult?'_ Being shorter made the whole conversation… weird.

"But what does it have to do with you. You're a shinob… I mean kunoichi?"

Again she casually nods. "Yes. Before you drew your blade, I fought like one. But now your sword is revealed, it is deemed worthy by tradition to fight you as a swordsman, or my case… swordswoman."

'_Is she flirting?_' Starrk knows he couldn't be distracted, but he can't help but scratch his head. "Mind a little history lesson?"

The superior appearance the woman somehow radiated all these times seemed to soften… or Starrk was just imagining things. "Gladly. The ancestors of the Seven were, believe it or not, samurai. The teachings were more of that of a shinobi, but there are traditions that can be applied to times such as now. We are given a choice to issue a challenge to whoever points a sword."

'_This is a surprising development.'_ The Espada wondered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it sound way too… noble for a shinobi. Are you sure about this?"

She bent down to a crouching stance, eyes seemingly diverted elsewhere. "Yes... But at least I can do one thing I won't regret…"

'_Great, another one.'_ With how her eyes soften, in contrast with her harden features, he his familiar with this expression. Hinata…, Fu…, Mei…, heck he thought he had seen enough with the more sane Arrancars and those in the rebellion camp. She is hiding her pain.

"Why tell me these? It's as if…" He was hindered by a humourless chuckle.

"Correct again." This time, Ameyuri's eyes harden with a resolve as she stared back. "We both have our goals. Like you already know, I'm not the only one who's holding back. Call it intuition, but though you are not a shinobi, you gave the feel of hiding something great."

'…_More like I can't find it.'_ "So you're saying… only one of us will make it out?" he stated grimly.

Her nod this time was of a determined one. "I would be a fool to think otherwise."

"So an honourable death matches. Sigh… how troublesome." The former Espada took a loose stance. And as if to signify the continuation of their duel, a leaf from a nearby tree slowly dropped off. Once it landed…

xxxxx

"**Hiramekarei Kaiho!**"* and a large hammer flung away a band of shinobi. Both sides were evenly matched, but they had the quality aspect in this round. This was what Chojuro, wielder of the Twinswords, thought. If he was more boastful, being the apprentice of the 'Torrent of the Hidden Mist' was an added bonus. '_Mangestu-sempai's training was rough, but it sure paid off._'

A group of rebels were being overwhelmed close by. But the enemies were stopped by a small earthquake on their side. The ground under them gave way as a black figure burst out. Many threw shurikens, but they were swatted like flies. The figure sprinted towards enemy lines, while hitting all in its way. She held a hand seal when she reached the centre of the crowd. "CLEAR OUT! **Doton: Chidouyouhira!**" Originally used to disorient, by flooding it with the Nanabi's vast chakra supply, it caused a tremor while launching rocks and debris all around.

Before anything settled, a column of water was heading her way. Forming a new set of seals, she slammed her hands again and uttered: "**Doton: Doryuheki!**" And a wall of hardened earth withstood the current. Once the flow slowed, a crack was heard as the wall seemingly floated. It was in reality the girl lifting it. "Batter up!" and hurled the large projectile. Some dodged the flying rock, but it was redirected to another area by the glowing hammer, taking out more of them.

Her complexion lightens back to its original tone. "Hey! Chojuro! How are things there?"

"Fine… for now!" he called back after barreling another attacker.

"Hope Isaribi is doing better." The fish-girl's assignment was to take out some of the vessels that would bring reinforcements.

Chojuro can't help but chuckle a bit. "Even though we are Kiri shinobi, very few are as versatile as she is when underwater." he assuredly quipped.

That's when they heard the sound of sparks and the flash of light that rose from not too far away. Fu froze for a second. But it was enough distraction as another wave came crashing towards her. But she was saved by a glowing wall. Chojuro swung the large sword projection, carrying the water back towards the user.

He gave the girl a worried glance. "Fu! Snap out of it!" They knew of her problem. This was what they tried to fix. She still freezes up but she now easily recovered and can do her tasks, as long as the lightning is kept in a distance. "Can you still go on?"

It took a while but she answered. "Yeah…"

However, Chojuro wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You can move somewhere. The other side could…"

"NO!" she yelled with conviction. She was still tensed, but her resolve was shown in her eyes. "They're counting on us to hold them back! I won't fail them because I was afraid!"

Before he had time to confirm, Chojuro noticed a flare heading towards their area. Instantaneously…

"TAKE COVER!" What landed threw up a large cloud. "Ooouch… That's gonna sting in the morning." was heard as the dust slowly settled. "**Raiga!**" And they saw another flare, this time sparking, speeding towards the crash site. "**Bala!**" a red ball shot out from the dust, causing a bright flash when the two opposing forces met.

All shielded they're eyes, but they started hearing the striking of steels and felt the air getting heavier. When their eyes were able to adjust, they caught sight of two glowing individuals. Both covered in blue aura, one had sparks flying around her while her opponent gave the impression of flames. The clash was so deadly…, yet elegant that it stopped both groups for a second. But they all sensed an escalation of power that prompts them all to clear a path, lest they get caught in the crossfire. Those who are familiar with the male combatant were instructed to take distance once his aura is visible or risk collapsing, as evident when those who aren't soon fell over when they were too close to him.

Locking blades in a standstill, the Primera caught on to something._ 'For her to still be standing, never mind fighting, means she has a strong spirit. I know he said my power would take time to get back. BUT FOR HOW LONG?'_ He hasn't tried to unlock his Resurreccion yet, but the absence of his other half left the idea incomplete.

But he was brought back when his balance was shifted by Ameyuri leaning backward. He blocks the sword that was aimed for his chest, but it was all a distraction to distance herself from him. He realized why when he noticed how subtly deeper her breath was. '_So it seems that she is still affected…, though a lot better than most._' he thought as he continued the assault. It seemed she caught on the idea as she kept a wide margin while flinging smaller but faster lightning bolts. Starrk countered also with his Bala as he gave chase. With the lightning armour, her speed was also augmented to rival his Sonido. It somehow heightens her senses as when he suddenly appeared beside her, blocked his strike.

They noticed the audience they had gathered, though Ameyuri noted that there were less of her factions while Starrk worriedly caught sight of a very frightened Fu. Oddly, their fight was never interrupted as they continued trading blows. Then they were caught again in a deadlock. But swordswoman noticed only a hand held the sword. She quickly let go and leapt as a fist came crashing to where she originally stood. A somersault and the lightning became brighter. When she landed, she stabbed both swords on the ground. "**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage!**" Electricity travelled through the ground, hitting Starrk and multiple people.

Starrk kept standing while he saw her ascending a nearby building. Once she reached to top, she drew the Kiba together struck them on the roof. As if summoned to her call, the sky darkened. A stream of lightning shot towards the clouds and as ominous as it looked, called out her technique. "**Raiton: Sandageto!**"

He felt the numbness in his arms, so the Hollow tried to generate a Cero. But it made no more than a flicker in front of his face. '_Crap! Still can't get it stabilized!_' Lightning danced and soon started striking. He got his feeling back and started blasting in quick successions. Many started taking cover but what he saw chilled his blood. Fu wasn't moving as a bolt was speeding towards her. With a bang, Starrk suddenly appeared and pushed her aside, then striking the lightning away with his katana. But instinct drove him to bring the sword to his chest…, to only lodge on the spike of the blade… closest to the hilt.

The remaining rebels watched in horror at the blade, still glowing with power, protruding from his back. Stunned not only by the electricity, but by a sense of familiarity, he widely stared down at an expressionless face. She held a frown, but her eyes were solemn. "I'm sorry…" she barely whispered.

"**NNNOOO…!**" followed by a malevolent aura that forced the woman to let go of the weapon. The lightning that still coated her reduced the damage of the strike that sent her skidding across the battlefield. Once she got her bearing, she looked back at her attacker. She was faring better than the others, but she was still terrified. What she believed was the girl earlier was now something to be truly feared. As if her skin was peeling off, her body turned to a burned, bloody red. White substances started to cover her shoulders forming makeshift armour. The same substance started to form on her face, making a horned mask with slits to hide the hate-filled eyes staring back at her. The chakra cloak formed 5 protrusions on her back, taking up a shape of a long tail and 4 wings.

Ameyuri stood there in fear, waiting for her next move. I wasn't long when the Jinchuriki swiftly glided across the landscape. She stuck the head but it went up in smoke, revealing crushed debris. The swordswoman suddenly appeared by her side and made a stab. But although it made a small crack on the shoulder area, it didn't push through. The girl backhanded her with a force that threw her again. The lightning armour still held, but the burn on her clothes showed how it is weakening. The girl appeared before her once more but the Kiri kunoichi was prepared this time. She dodged and tried multiple strikes. If the attacks were of any effect, it only appeared to anger the girl more. Each of the beast's attacks became closer to tearing the woman apart as shreds were appearing all over her. She took distance and fired multiple lightning balls, but they were either dodged or batted away. Ameyuri tossed a particularly large lightning ball which momentarily stunned the girl. She tried to make a hasty retreat, but was stopped shortly. The beastly girl took hold of swordswoman's long hair and hurled her towards a building. A wall collapsed, revealing her limp, but still conscious body. The girl landed shortly and started to stalk towards her prey.

But she was hindered as she was bound by glowing chains. She traced it back towards a glowing sword, held by a goggle-wearing boy. "FU! SHE'S ALREADY DOWN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he frantically called. But it was to no avail as she took hold of the chain, and with a mighty tug, slammed Chojuro to another wall. She finally stood in front her, glaring at the cause of her hate. "**YOU… KILLED… HIM…**" In contrast, the woman calmly looked back, noting some steam was escaping from where she guessed the eyes were. The girl raised a clawed hand. Remorseful: "Do it."

With a scream, the Jinchuriki plunged her weapon to end it. But she was restrained again, by a hand that was holding her fast. She glared at the intruder, only to face the stern gaze of Starrk. Her emotions tried to rage against the impostor, but were silenced by a very potent… and familiar flare of his energy. "Enough!" and it was. The chakra slowly receded, returning her tanned complexion. The mask shattered to reveal disbelief on Fu's face. Ameyuri was also gawking at the figure before her. Her sword was in his hand… and gazed at where it had been. The shirt was torn, revealing… a gaping hole.

"Ho… How?" both females stuttered. Even Chojuro was awake to witness the impossible.

Starrk knew this would soon happen, but they were pressed on time. "Sigh… I don't feel like telling it right now." as he zipped up his jacket.

Ameyuri was the first to calm down. "Alright then." A resigned smile graced her face. "Mei did the right thing to pit you against me. I wanted to face her though, but she wasn't in to swords and she needed Mangetsu more right now. I guess this is it."

Starrk nodded. "Yes, she specifically requested to disable you. Now stay put."

She closed her eyes and waited. But when she heard something stabbed, while feeling nothing, she reopened them. She saw her other sword just beside her and she, along with the other two, watched as Starrk walked away. Anger boiled in her for turning his back. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? HAVE YOU FELT REGRET?"

He stopped and blankly glanced back. "Why have you?" Ameyuri failed to answer as she had the look of shock. The rest were unsure of the confrontation. "Where you expecting a death wish? You hardly fought back against Fu."

His stare seemed to bore into her, so she broke contact. "Sigh… as much as I like to wait for your answer…" the Espada stated without hiding the sarcasm, "…but we must be going. Something tells me they need all the help they can get." As if to prove it, they suddenly felt another powerful wave washed over them.

"Blasted!" he diverted from where it came from and addresses his companions. "Fu! Chojuro! Get a move on!"

"What about you?" the boy asked while the girl was worriedly uncertain of it.

"I'll be fine." This was more directed to Fu and it worked a bit. "Now go! I'll catch up!" They both took a last look and then leapt towards the source.

The Arrancar returned his gazed towards the downed woman. Sensing the depression, he decided she needs to know. "She could have…, but she didn't want to… Not like this. She called herself a coward for doing so." He left without catching her startled expression.

xxxxx

"Damn it! He ain't holding back!" His left arm was missing. But instead of the blood as expected, it was water which slowly reformed the missing appendage. Mangetsu glared at the eye-patched comrade besides him. "You sure there's something wrong with _how_ he's beating us up?"

"Positive! If it weren't for the Byakugan, I wouldn't have discerned that there's a foreign chakra in his system. If I hazard a guess, it could be influencing him like some sort of Genjutsu."

"Great…" while tightening his grip on his sword: the Kubikiribocho. This particular team was formed to confront the Mizukage. Now they are standing on a trashed shore. Out of the 12 of their best, they lost 3 and those who still had a fighting chance were him, Ao, Tsurugi and Mei. He questioned where the other Kiri Jinchuriki had gone to; at least he had more control. And it was times like this he wondered where his ancestor placed those clams! "Hey Mei! Congrats! Now we know that your bud isn't right in the head before he kills us!"

Refusing to answer in exchange for glaring at her adversary, Mei contemplated of their dire predicament. Victory was now distant due to releasing the power of his Bijuu: the Kyodaigame no Sanbi. "**Surrender. You have no chance against me.**" His tone dead, as well as his eyes. This confirmed her suspicion that Yagura was manipulated somehow. Throughout their battle… and when he took the lives of their allies, he done it with a blank face. It would have been understandable, but it was too much. They fought hard but...

'_Well I did say it was do or die. If I were to die, at least I did something about it._" she thought with resolve. The others saw her made a hand sign. Knowing that the fight will get even messier, they stood prepared.

The monster before them only stared blankly. "**Then you will die.**" Before they could act, the holder of the Sanbi exuded a dense mist, which made all around them a lot denser. They moved back to avoid it. However, someone wasn't fortunate.

xxxxx

'_What happen? The fog just suddenly thicken! And what is this feeling?_' Earlier, Starrk was able to catch up to the two. They were heading towards the area that was emanating a large chakra source. Then suddenly… this.

"Fu! Chojuro! Mei?" he called out quietly, for he felt that this was the doing of the problem.

Then he heard something behind him. And the Hollow wished he didn't. He saw a boy left alone. The struggle to bear a burden he would know later in life. The betrayal of his 'friend'. The light he unknowingly ignored. His… death. This… was Naruto's past… his past.

Starrk lost the strength to stand. '_It's just a memory. All an illusion!_' he futilely tried to reason. Also he saw his loneliness that accompanied him even in the afterlife. Then… his failures to even keep Lilinette safe. He couldn't bear it. Desperation seeped into his head.

But he caught something in his grasp. He looked down… and saw the sword…, the sword the Lilinette gave him. Without a second thought…

"KICK ABOUT! LOS-…!"

*THUMP!*

"No…

…

**RRRAAAWWWRRR…!**"

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

*(1) - Yes, I made up their epithets. And yes I kept them alive. Unless you have a better one I'm sticking to it. Also… suggestions for the others are welcomed.

*(2) - Jutsu:

**Hiramekarei Kaiho** = **Hiramekarei Unleashing**

**Doton: Chidouyouhira** = **Earth release: Earth Shaking Palm** (Couldn't find a translation, so did my own)

**Doton: Doryuheki** = **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**

**Raiga** = **Lightning Fang**

**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage** = **Lightning Release: Banquet of Lightning** (Changed the Lightning Burial to this one)

**Raiton: Sandageto**= **Lightning Release: Thunder Gate**

**xxxxx**

_**Was it necessary?**_

As a leader, many things were placed into considerations. The role itself stands out to strengthen the resolve of its follower. So one must be strong..., strong to make the decisions for what is best for all. And to bear the trust worth following. '_Then again telling them what to do can be a chore._' was the thought of a certain rebel leader as she was in another debriefing with the team. She let Ao take over since he orchestrated this particular operation.

"…now the engagement…"

Writing stopped. '_Engagement?_'

"…many carriages has…"

Tightened grip. '_Marriages?_'

"…Land of Honey, but Moon…"

A pen snapped. '_Honey… Moon?_'

"Ao…" The one-eyed spokesperson felt a sudden dread. The rest also felt it…, even the uninterested one sat up straight. Ao slowly turned to his leader. A sweet smile that could have warmed the heart, sent chills down his bones due to a dark feeling it seemed to radiate. "Shut up… or I'll kill you." she said with an overly sweet tone.

'_What did I do?_' he subconsciously whimpered. It was decided that they are dismissed to get away from whatever is troubling Mei. The rest gladly followed… but one did it slowly.

"Except you, Starrk. I have something to discuss."

Said person turned around. "Kay…" and nonchalantly took back his sit. Earlier most thought it was rude, but Mei came to appreciate it as him being his own person. Although lanky looking, he is courteous enough. Due to how many success he aided in, he became also reliable. Thanks to this bum, their progress was pushed to a few more weeks rather than months. It was just an added bonus that he is plain… attractive.

"Thank you for staying, even if you have other things to do." '_Mostly sleeping_.' she humorly thought as she stood up from her desk.

"Sure…" He observed her approached the door and a fastened something and for a second, glowing inscriptions raced across the room. "Uh…?"

"It's a silencing seal, hopefully to keep anything from leaking out." she explained with a soft voice that shouted 'trouble'. She glanced back at him, and the alarms in his head started to ring.

"Oookay… was there something you need?" He did a good job this time in hiding the nervousness.

She giggled softly and slowly strutted towards him with a sway. "I'm glad you asked."

Starrk had the chair turned to face her, feeling his back was unsafe. "Now…" She drew that out waaay… to dramatically. "I have a favour to ask…" Each step she takes was a backward for him. "Oh… don't worry, its 'I scratch yours and you can…'" A slow hand gesture caused the sweat-dam to break.

He tried backing the chair more, but the table already hit the wall. He looked back for a second and since he was sitting, he was at eyelevel with the woman's greatest… assets. If it could be said once, it could be said again; TIER WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE THIS!

She bent over so that she too was at eyelevel, which in turn gave Starrk an eyeful! She traced her fingers and lifted his chin to bring him back to her playful eyes. "Now if you want…," Her face drew closer. "…I can pay in advance." Words and brain activities slowly failed, only enough to keep him alive, ready to hit the instinct to RUN.

But before he could think of any escape route, she slowly backed away. He blinked confusingly as her playfulness was replaced by disappointment. He watched as she took the sit beside him.

They were placed in an uncomfortable silence. Her gaze was blank, but Starrk felt like he was... "She meant so much to you, right?" she suddenly and solemnly asked.

His brain was still repairing from the meltdown, so he wasn't sure what it is all about. "I'm sorry… but…"

She continued without skipping a beat. "Whoever she is…, she had an impact on you… even when you lost your memories." His story revolves around finding back his memories. He was now able to comprehend who she was talking about.

"I…" But he was stopped when he met her neutral stare.

"Now why did you join us instead of going after her?"

Until now, he thought he needed time to think. So he gave what he thought was best. "From what I remembered… I don't think I deserved her." '_I held her back all this time._' he morosely thought. "She needed someone better."

"Says who?" He couldn't answer that because… he didn't have the answer. It was a conflict that was present on the outside. Mei, having it deemed enough, decided to push through the next topic by ending this one. "All the more reasons for why we should win… and for you to stay alive."

While she searched for something among the piles on the desk, he wondered, "How did…?"

Her chuckle still sounded playful, but it somehow gave a knowledgeable impression. "Call me a romantic… and many of the refugee held those eyes." Bringing out what she was finding, her features took a depressing turn. "Answers they wanted to know… but are too distant that they give up. Well how about you?" Deciding that his life could be discussed in later date, she handed him a folder.

"I too also want answers. But time is running out, which limits what I want to know." Her questioning gazed was waiting for his answer, which he nodded to continue.

"With the skills you had displayed, and I hope there's more, I believe you are the best person to confront her."

Opening the folder, Starrk studied a bit of the person's biography. "Ringo Ameyuri, member of the Seven Shinobi Swordmen, and wielder of the Thunderswords: Kiba…" it stated.

"Left Kirigakure when the group were disbanded." Mei filled in this one. Then her depression became more sorrowful. "…Under unknown circumstances, killed Kuriare Kushimaru and brought the Nuibari back to Yagura and became their general." The weight of each words made Starrk suspect something. But by how much she implied, he won't push till she is ready to confront it with him.

All the details he needs where there, the one thing he wanted to know: "What you want to be done?"

She looked anyhere but his eyes. "Me and my team will meet and try to take down Yagura." She then faced him, trying to hold a determined façade. "I want you to hinder or… disable her."

"And if she…" he left it unfinished, but she knows what it means.

She took a breath and with remorse: "Then do what you must."

The tension was thick but one final question: "Why me?"

She explained in details. "Mangetsu may have the skill, but he is needed in the team. The rest are not suited to the style of the Swords. That leaves me since we…" But he raised his hand to stop her. And with as much seriousness as she had seen, he asked again:

"Why me?"

She bowed her head, as if ashamed. "I can't put my desire above others. They looked up to me. And as a leader I can't fail them. But… I don't know." Her voice lowered and he can hear it cracking a little. "I can assign it to a more competent one. But it doesn't excuse me of being a coward." She allowed a small stream before she took hold again. She shamefully wipes the wetness. "I'm sorry. I looked pathetic…, weak aren't I? You don't need…"

"Mei…" From what she remembered, this was the rarest tone she ever heard from him. The soft, caring side that he knows when to use…, even if he wasn't aware. "As a leader, there are times…, decisions…, tasks that, no matter what our expertises, are our limits." He grasps her shoulder. The hold made her feel secured. "That is why you have comrades, those who you trust to help you."

"It is strong for someone to admit of their weakness. Once we learned from, we know what can surpass." That rare care-free smile he had always gave the feel that he could be relied on.

She can't help but smile too. "Thank you."

He just waved it off. "Don't mention it."

Being in a brighter mood, she decided that there are works to be done. But she will uphold her end of the bargain… someway. "Once this is all over, don't hesitate for any favours."

"Yeah sure." As he was heading towards the door, he halted. He gave her a deadpanned look. "Was that stunt of yours necessary?"

"Of course." saying it with as much innocence that it became unbelievable.

"And why…?" he drawled out.

Trying to look cute while seemingly pondering. "Because… you're cute."

…

…

…

"Of course… Silly me."


	9. CH7: Internal Conflicts

Had this idea for some time now. So… Had also made some minor changes. Nothing big.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But I checked out the manga and anime and found something new. So anything not related to any of them could be mine.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 7: Internal Conflicts**

A frightening force cleared the haze, revealing all the present combatants as well as some additions to aid their allies. Those who were caught in the mist's effect felt many unpleasant reminders of their past. But the sudden clearing brought them back… to witness something much worse in the present.

If it was fear, many are familiar with it. Mangetsu was no exemption. It was fear when he faced Zabuza in his youth. It was fear when he was hunted during the bloodline purge. It was fear for the unknown of his brother. Heck, this suicide mission of taking out Yagura has this qualification. It's through training and a goal that let him pushed past this.

But this… was not fear. This was DESPAIR.

No one dare moved. Not even Yagura. His expressions were still blank, but his stance portrayed something desperate. Like that of a cornered beast. Facing a far superior hunter, its only course of action was to attack… or die trying. Both sides were open, but the fear of this greater threat prevented the action.

'_This… is… SURREAL!_'

An inferno burning brightly had pushed everyone to distance from it. Those who knew the source could only imagine how much power it had due to the bodies scattered around it. The rebels found it fortunate that all of it were the bodies of the enemies. But it never eased their being as the sensation to run was becoming more appealing. Only the Mizukage seemed to be able to withstand (if not barely) the proximity, though the distance was still great.

The flames slowly condensed. Many tensed as the figure was being revealed.

xxxxx

"So… I'm not dead… again."

Starrk thought he had when the first thing he saw was… sand... A lot of it…. A desert-load of it. But when he gazed up, he realized he wasn't in Hueco Mundo. Unlike the eternal crescent, it was a full moon that shined above him.

He thought of how he ended up here. Now calmed, Starrk realized that unleashing his unstable power has something to do with this. Two possibilities came to mind for such a situation. And if he wasn't at the Hollow world, that leaves it in… his mind. The Primera was baffled by this because he knows that this was more of a Shinigami thing. But he thought back when Aizen was making his army. The more reasonable ones testified that they were in a place of chaos and emptiness before they emerge as Arrancars. But he was a special case. He became an Arrancar without the Hougyoku. Anything else prior that was lost.

He finally noticed the rock formations that littered the landscape. Starrk then felt drawn to the largest one, which he immediately climbed. Once he reached the top, he noted it was a wide plateau. The surrounding rocks casted a shadow, leaving the centre illuminated by the moon. In it was a raised platform. But his focus was drawn to a figure standing in the middle. He moved closer and got on the platform. Its back was facing him but he was able to take in the details.

Standing tall with its head directed to the moon, he could describe it as more or less a human-shaped Hollow, the hole and mask being clear indications. Its limbs were pitch-black, ending with sharp claws. The arms and legs were coved with grey, maybe silver, fur. But by how it animatedly moved even without any winds blowing gave some semblance of fire. The same fur covered the collar area, nearly hiding the white hair at the back of its head, of what seemed was an open tattered black coat. Flowing behind it was a grey tail. Upon closer inspection, he noted that it also had a flame-like appearance, but appeared tangled or overlapped by more than one part and had small black spikes scattered on it. All in all, it looked like a more ragged and beastly form of his Resureccion, which gave him hints that this was…

A growl was Starrk's only warning when he barely dodged a black blur. He took distance as he saw the Hollow cracked the floor he previously stood. A yellow eye glared at him from behind the snarling mask. The Espada was after all a wolf-Hollow, so he wasn't surprised of its lupine visage. Three small black spikes on each side of its fanged muzzle gave it a whisker like features. Flame-like markings tinted the side of its eye and continued to an extension spiking back on its head. But Starrk finally realized that he only saw one of the last traits noted. The glare was only coming from one eye. It fully faced him, shocking the Arracar of the discovery. It was missing its upper left part of the mask, revealing part of a human face with a closed eye.

Before he can contemplate on this, the Hollow visibly winced and made a louder growl. It turned its glare back to the moon. Starrk followed its gaze and was startled on what he is seeing.

xxxxx

Whatever was about to reveal, Yagura didn't wait for it as he launched a highly compressed ball of water. It sent the figure flying at alarming speed before it crashed into one of the wreckage scattered around the shore. The fire dissipated, leaving the battered body of Starrk. He staggered to stand and glared back at his attacker. Those who knew him were scared of the change, but not as much as Fu. She had known him longer than others, even when he kept his secrets. She had seen him angry, but never like this. He was snarling, his features looking murderous… monstrous.

"_I could have been a monster…, and still can."_

"Starrk…?" she whispered, her eyes becoming unknowingly moist. The change made it more terrifying to watch as she realized how that statement held so much truth.

A large grey tail with black spikes hung behind him. His right arm was covered in grey fur ending with a black clawed hand. The grey fur extended around his collar. The jaw necklace he always wore was now attached to his chin and an incomplete white mask covered most of the right side of his face, leaving the rest to see his grimace. The lazy blue eyes were replaced by a disturbing yellow in a black abyss. All of these with the hole in his chest for all to see.

The distance the crowd took was enough for them to snap out of their stupor, but the fear still remained. Mangetsu voiced out what everyone had similarly in mind: "HOW THE FUCK!?"

"THE HOLE GOES ALL THE WAY!" Ao only caught a glance and quick deactivated the Byakugan due to the extreme pain. He felt that the eye would burst if he gazed a second longer. "The power… IT'S TOO MUCH!"

Mei also shuddered at the display, but held strong for her troops. "For him to be able to mask such power is a mystery. I hope he's…"

"WAIT A SEC! Hole…?" Then… "Mask…!" Mangetsu realized why all this traits were familiar. He turned a disbelieving look at their leader. "You're telling me all those craps he sprouted were _REAL_?"

Mei wasn't able to reply because Yagura struck again. A bigger water ball was shot, flying faster than the one before. It never reached him because Starrk gave a mighty howl, flaring his aura dangerously as debris flew. Many felt drained and immediately vacate to a far greater distance. Those with stronger wills watched as Starrk made contact with the Jinchuriki, launching him across the landscape.

He was stopped when Starrk grabbed hold and slammed him hard on the floor. A claw was raised but Yagura roared, sending Starrk off him. He righted himself but the holder of the Sanbi was upon him as he brought his fists crashing down, throwing up sand.

Grabbing the tail, he slammed the swordsman into the rock cliff. Before the Jinchuriki could continue the assault he was launched away by a red blast. Starrk dislodge himself. But his movement was hindered when he was bounded by wires. A sizzle was heard from behind him.

Mei and her group watched in horror as the explosion engulfed him. They could hear the jeers coming from Yagura's factions. The smoke died down… as well as their revelries. Glaring up the cliff wall, the only thing ruffled was Starrk's already tattered clothes. His aura blazed even stronger. With a roar, he shot a red blast at the crag. Those who weren't killed by the pressure he flared were crushed when the crevice they were standing on gave way.

Starrk suddenly disappeared when a claw nearly caught him. He appeared a distance away, only to be surrounded by more of them. He tore through the lines and connected it to Yagura. The Espada vanished from his line of sight, and it was a backhand that sent the holder of the Sanbi crashing to a demolished building.

Those who were still close to it immediately cleared when the wolf-Hollow pounced on him. But he was tossed aside when Yagura hit him with a large piece of debris. He reoriented himself in time to see Yagura threw the rubble at him. His left hand glowed red as he punched it away. But it served as a distraction because Yagura appeared before him and delivered a punch. A more powerful one followed.

Starrk was able to raise the other arm to block it but it still sent him flying. But he stopped himself, to everyone disbelief…, in mid-air. With how he is fighting, it can't be known if Starrk noticed the corals starting to encase his arm. But he suddenly appeared before Yagura and gave a vicious left that sent him to the ground. Then he brought down the other arm, smashing hard both the coral and a portion of the shell.

Following the Sanbi's earlier example, he grabbed one tail, and wrecked a couple of rubbles with its body. He wasn't through as he slammed him on the floor and with a roar, hurled the hapless body. Yagura crashed into a nearby port, where the building collapsed on him.

Starrk didn't wait as he brought up his right hand. Energy started to gather in front of the hand as it glowed blue. They can feel the intensity of the power as it rapidly grew. It only seemed to solidify the ominous feeling it perilously radiated.

"SHIT! EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" was heard when the severity finally sank in. Due to how menacing it already felt, no one wants to find out what will happen.

Finally a glowing orb was presented before it expanded to a beam that was fired towards where Yagura was. Once hit…, it was catastrophic. The destruction continued further, annihilating the other buildings and everything behind the port. Many who stood close by to aid Yagura were wiped out. The rebels ran as far away as possible. But turned back to see one of their own stumbled.

"RUKA!" her teammates shouted, futile due to the roar of the blast. However, they caught sight of a blur in the midst of the flash. They were startled when a person carrying her crashed in front of them. But it increased when they recognized who saved their friend.

"Ame… Ameyuri."

The girl watches wide eyes as she was set down by her unlikely saviour. She stood up and didn't flinch when a blade was pressed against her neck. "For saving my comrade, I'll give you a chance. Give me one believable reason why I shouldn't slit your throat where you stand!" Mangetsu demanded.

She surveyed those gathered till the swordswoman found who she was looking for. "Redemption."

Anger welled as he dug the blade deeper that drew out a trickle. Some flinched, but it didn't change her neutrality. "I SAID _BELIEVABLE_! YOU SNAKE!"

Before she could refute, a howl so empty chilled their hearts. They worriedly gazed back. Starrk was rampaging what's left, as if searching for something. They can feel the burning even from this distance.

"WHAT'S HE DOING?" one voiced out.

"HIS POWER!" Ao shut off the Byakugan quickly, horror etched on his face. "IT'S UNCONTROLLABLE! IT'S GETTING BIGGER!"

All were alarmed. Chojuro uttered a course of action. "WE HAVE TO SNAP HIM OUT OF IT!"

"HOW? WE CAN'T GET CLOSE TO HIM! YAGURA AND THE SANBI HAD A HARD TIME WITH HIM!" Panic was starting to seep in the group.

"AND LEAVE HIM AS IS? HE'S BRINGING KIRI DOWN FASTER THAN THAT BASTARD DID!" It was to defend his student but Mangetsu wasn't blind to how grim their situation was.

"Allow me!" They turned back to Ameyuri. "I stood up against a portion of his power! I may match him if I also increase the intensity of my **Raigeki no Yoroi!**"*

"WHO GAVE YOU ANY PERMISSION?" Mangetsu argued.

While they were arguing, no one paid attention to how quiet Fu was.

xxxxx

"Please…"

Only a whisper, it echoed around a forest. The foliage above was thick, but a few spaces allowed some light to illuminate a structure. It was a large cluster of trees, branches overlapping to form a cage. Inside was a large figure. It was a monstrous beetle. A slender tail accompanied by six wings, this was the distinguishable traits of the Kabutomushi no Nanabi. This place was a representation of being inside his Jinchuriki, who is clinging unto the bars of the prison in front of him.

"_**What, maggot?"**_

The few times she had visited here were not comfortable ones. Fu disliked coming to see the source of her troubles. However, after some lessons, most of it from Starrk, she started to rethink about both their situations. But now was not the time for that. "I… I need your help."

"_**I know what you're gonna do. It's about that promise, right?"**_ The seal was not perfect, so he had by some ways knowledge of his host's actions.

"_If I do become a monster again…, promise me… that you will stop me at all cause."_ A nod was his answer.

He usually teases her, but the seriousness of her request was not to be mocked. _**"You know? With your control… or lack of it, my chakra would do more harm than good?" **_

The girl raised her head and her resolve stayed firm. _**"Then why go through all that? And don't repeat the promise thing."**_

She shut her eyes in contemplation. After a while… "Because… he's just like me. We suffered. We were alone… "

"_**But…?"**_

Her steel gazed soften a bit. "I'm not anymore. He was there for me… for all of us. When I made that promise, I made it for someone dear to me."

"_**He's different now. I bet one of my tails that he will be more trouble in the future."**_

Her resolve returned. "That won't stop me! I promised back then I will help him in any way I can! And I'm not going to leave him now!"

"_**You know that leaving you with five tails alone could kill ya?"**_ She is ready for the rejection. She might as well figh…

"_**That's why I'll help."**_ Surprised by the sudden assistance, she watched dumbfound as the Bijuu got into a thinking pose, with one of its legs under its supposed chin. _**"It may be a long shot, but if you allow me to use one tail to stabilize the transformation, you using four can put you on even grounds with him. What ya say?"**_

Breaking out from her stupor, Fu couldn't make anything out of this. "Why are you doing this?"

She wasn't sure it was possible, but the hard shell seemed to soften and a warm glow radiated from his eyes. _**"Well, maggot, I too made a promise. My previous host wanted me to help out my next one. Her life was rough, but that didn't stop her from seeing the bright side of it. For that, she has my words and respect."**_

The beetle stuck out the more flexible tail. Fu knew what to do. "Thank you." She smiled and grabbed it. But to seal the deal, some terms should be recognized. "And its Fu…, you stupid bug."

He only chuckled at the retort. _**"Well, you're no longer a larva. Could have called you caterpillar, but's too long and grub sounds more like food."**_ As the chakra glowed bright, he too wants to be recognized. _**"The name's Lucky Seven: Choumei."**_

xxxxx

The squabble for the restraining of their rampaging comrade keeps heating up. But Chojuro felt a sudden heat close by. Everyone was shock when they too noticed the source. "FU!"

A green chakra shroud surrounds the girl. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Ao started preparing the remaining restraining seals but he was stopped by Ameyuri. "Wait… This one's different." It still held power, but it lacks the malevolency compared to earlier release. Her skin didn't burn but she noticed the strain as she continue to pour out more chakra. A long thin tail appeared and wraps itself around, crossing on her chest. The mask and shoulder armour soon formed. But three jointed spikes appeared on both sides of her arm, and then folded on each appendage to form bracers. Her legs were coated by the white substance that shaped into greaves. Then finally, four insect wings sprung from her back.

"_**Now I'm not sure how long this will last. So the only advice is when you feel something wrong, more than the ordinary, GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!" **_

"**Right.**" And she swiftly head for her target. Starrk caught sight of her and made a swing. Fu nimbly dodge it but not before leaving a hit. "**Mushikui!**" It hurts her that he acted like this, more than the pressure he radiated. But she knew how it felt to go berserk and her current task is to bring him back or away from the others. She continued her assault, returning them to where he previously fought the other Jinchuriki.

The Espada started shooting, but Fu manoeuvred around them. But he suddenly appeared above and pounded her. She brought her arms to block, but she can feel the armour creaking as she was hurled back to earth. She got her bearing back, to roll away from being stomped on. Fu got up close to deliver another variation of her distraction jutsu. "**Hiden: Mushikashou!**" Blowing small spark, it burned his face and disorienting him. "**I'm sorry!**" _**"Apologized later!"**_

"**Doton: Domu!**"Her fists became black and started hammering him. While calling out to him with tears in her eyes. "**Starrk! Please! COME! BACK!**" Her fist was caught and the next thing she knew, the Jinchuriki was sent skidding towards the rock wall. She saw Starrk powering a Bala then sent it towards her. The hit threw up a cloud. The predator stalked towards it and it cleared to reveal… nothing

The Hollow confusedly searched, but felt a slight rumble. He looked down to come face to fist. This was followed by a roundhouse that sent him back. Fu flew towards him again. He snarled as he prepared another Bala. But just he was about to shoot, Fu dug her hands on a debris in front of her. She overturned it, just in time to meet the shot. The blast was too close to him thus Starrk was also sent flying. But something wrapped around him, ensnaring also his arms. Fu can feel the effect of his power draining her, but held on with all her strength as her friend continues to thrash. "**Starrk! Please COME BACK!**"

xxxxx

If it could be compared, the battle inside was just as bad as the outside. The moon was showing what was happening outside. When he saw how much power his possessed body was releasing, he was greatly distressed. Starrk feared that his comrades will end up the same way as the Hollows before he met Aizen.

He realized that his Hollow-side is in control so he immediately confronts it. He learns that they were equal strength. But he was surprised when he discovered that any decisive blows were also felt in return. He observed the strikes the Hollow landed and found out it was also on the same boat.

But he was surprised when it continued to attack him, but still going strong. The Arrancar came to realized that Hollows are mostly instinctual. So it fought without restraint. It was stronger. It will ignore the pain, as long as it gets what it wants. It seems to know that they are connected because it left him battered on the floor it as gazed back at the moon.

'_Is this it? Was I too weak?_'

"_You are still my strength."_ '_Hinata._' _"So… Please… wait for me."_ '_I'm sorry, but it cann…_'

"_Says who?"_ '_Mei?_'

"_If you need something, I'll do my best to help. You can count on me."_ '_Fu._'

"…_I don't let my comrades die."_ '_Who's that?_'

"_If you don't want to lose any of your comrades then the only thing to do is fight!"_ '_Lilynette._' He struggled to get up, now realizing others didn't give up on him.

_"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."_ '_Haku._' Staggering as he now stood, Starrk steeled himself.

"_I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word!"_ '_Naruto!_' That was the final push as he tackled his counterpart. They struggled and roll off the edge.

The Hollow landed on his back. It tried to get up… to have the katana pointed at its face. It glared back at Starrk, who returned it in the same intensity. Both stared at each other. The Hollow growled, challenging his action.

"I will if you push me." The Primera said in a commanding tone, one that was never heard before. "I'll protect them, even if it kills me. I may break a promise, but if it ensures that they have one less problem to deal with…, so be it!"

Suddenly, a white gloved hand took hold of the hilt. Startled, Starrk turned to whoever it is… only to receive a strong punch. He only caught a vague white image before he blacked out.

xxxxx

Fu was already struggling to hold on, but her strength was slowly failing. But Starrk gave a yell, one that sounded human. He slowly calmed down, the monstrous features started to dissipate. After a while, only the jawbone and the hole remain. A panting Starrk looked up to his rescuer. "Thanks…"

Fu was having trouble speaking, so did the only way to express her joy. She was hugging him while burying her head to muffle the sniffle. This was the scene when the rest finally caught up to them.

Lowering his head in shame, he was aware how close it… he was to killing them. He didn't know any other way to express it. "I'm sorry."

"You should be..." Mei gaze remained stern. Suddenly, Starrk felt a throbbing pain in his gut as he saw her hopping on one foot. Once got back some sense of dignity, she started berating him. "You got lost and had us worried!"

Flabbergasted by her scolding, he tried to make sense of it all. "But I almost-…"

He was interrupted when the tides suddenly rose. An island slowly emerged from the ocean. The mass watched in fear as the full release of the Sanbi was revealed.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" But they all realized that Yagura must have escaped through the ocean and waited while he healed. The giant head surveyed the crowd, until he saw an oddity.

"**Ameyuri. Why are you with the enemy?"**

She stepped forward. All tensed and prepared their weapons for the unexpected. "Yagura! This has got to stop!" This was beyond unexpected. "This isn't the future we envisioned to be!"

Lightning coated her as she pointed her sword. "You are the Mizukage, my brother, but I fought for Kiri! If I must slay you to protect…, so be it!"

"**Then die as a traitor." **And he brought down his claw.

"What's new?" was heard before the hand landed where she stood. Mei was worried before she saw the swordswoman racing up the arm. She had to evade as a tail nearly swept her. But the other one caught her as she was flung back to shore. A large shadow appeared above her as a claw descended. But she was dragged away in the nick of time. The Sanbi failed to notice something coming from its blind spot. "**Hiramekarei Kaiho!**"

The swordswoman was surprised who saved her. "Mei."

She was presented by a small smile. "I don't know what may happen next. But for the meantime, let's fight together… like old times."

Ameyuri felt lifted. She couldn't believe her old ally… friend could trust her. She too didn't know what may happen, but she will make the best of what it was worth. She nodded as they both charged to join the others.

"Mei! Hit me!" She formed a chain of seals till she called out. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!**" And a large dragon of water surged towards Mangetsu. Anyone else would have taken damage. But with the Hydrification jutsu, he melded with the dragon. He now freely controls it, with the Kubikiribochou sticking out of its head. The two titans battled as the rest also joined in the assault.

Two remained back, both weakened by their earlier actions. Starrk noticed that Fu still had the chakra cloak on. But she was spacing out. "Fu…?"

But the girl didn't hear him because of a something peculiar. There was a voice in her head that she was positive she hadn't heard before.

"Please… someone… stop…"

'_What was that?_'

"_**It's the other Jinchuriki! He needs help!"**_

'_But how is this…?_'

"_**The Bijuus can talk to each other even in our prison. But the host also could be heard if both links are accessible."**_

She tried to stand but stumbled. She was leaning against Starrk who was giving a concerned look. "Starrk we have to help him. He is not in control."

He confirmed as much. Instead of retreating when had a chance, Yagura stayed behind to finish them.

A roar tossed everyone back to shore. There were no casualities…, yet, but the injuries were serious. It wasn't helping that someone was arguing besides him.

"…Boy! I said! Launch me already!"

"Bu.. But! I can't just hit you!"

"Think of it as hitting your enemy!"

"But at the moment! You're not!"

Ameyuri wanted to scold him some more but she felt a tug behind her clothes and heard: "Happy landing." Seconds later, she was flying towards the giant turtle. Those nearby watched dumbstruck at such reckless tactic. Mangetsu only gave Starrk an approving look. "I wanted to do that though."

The Primera stared hard at the battle. He flex his hand and tried to evaluate how he was doing. He can feel the fluctuations again. But there was no timed for that As lightning shaped like a dragon was knocked away, he appeared before Yagura and sent a Bala towards the eye. It was slower because the turtle was able to move his head awy. A water ball sped towards him. His Sonido couldn't immediately function, so he braced himself.

"**Hiramekarei Kaiho!**"

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**"

"**Suiton: Suijinchu!**"

The impact caused a small tremor, but it the wall withstood it. He saw Chojuro had made a large shield, Fu erected an earth wall and guessed that Mei called out that water jutsu.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed again?" Mei berated him.

"I was trying to help. You need a lot of it from what I'm seeing."

"Yeah! But you're no exemption!" Fu retorted.

"We are your allies, so we got each other's back." Chojuro affirmed.

The moment was shattered when they felt a rising pressure. They watched in horror as the Sanbi was gathering energy.

"HIS PREPARING A BIJUUDAMA!"

"HE'LL TEAR DOWN KIRI IF IT HITS!"

"WE HAVE TO STOP IT! AO, MANGETSU GET-…!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

They all looked back as Starrk was gathering his own energy. He is replicating the same attack that tore down the port. The crowd became fearful of the repeat and immediately did what he said, while some looked on worriedly as blood leaked from his hand. This was intentional. The Hollow wasn't sure how much time to generate a full Cero, with his instability and all. So he resorted to quality of the blast over the quantity of time.

This one was more controlled, taking the credit that he was the one aiming. But as the power rapidly grew, it started to distort, showing signs of instability. So it wasn't controlled and what more, it felt incomplete! He had no time to contemplate on the problem because a bigger one is preparing to launch his.

"GET BACK! AND TAKE COVER!"

Barely had he ordered them, Yagura shot his ball of destruction. "**Bijuudama!**"

'_H__ere goes mine!_' "**Gran Rey Cero!**" Unlike a beam, this moved as if it had a life of its own. Spinning like a razor, it cut through the terrain. When the two forces met… it could only be described as hell broke loose. Everyone took shelter or made their own to defend from being collateral damage.

It felt like forever till things seemed to calm down. But it took another minute to decide it was safe to look.

When they peaked out, they saw a vast clearing, not unlike a desert. They started to wonder what happened to Starrk, when someone pointed out at sea. They saw the swordsman standing under the Sanbi… with his blade stabbed into it.

xxxxx

Roaring could be heard amongst the loud crashing of waves against a lagoon. It echoed from a cave connected to it, where the thrashing of chains could also be heard. On top of it were two figures. One was standing up and held a sword, while the other was bound by a chain around his neck.

"So you're my executioner. It's great to finally meet you." Yagura calmly stated. It was a great contrast to what Starrk heard of him.

"I'll tell you now that I hate the word 'deathblow'"

The Jinchuriki only chuckled to that comment. "Ah…But you must…, if you want to end all this."

The Arrancar saw through his mask of calmness. "But this wasn't you're doing. You were controlled." He tried to reason.

His eyes were shadowed. "Maybe. But too much has already been done." A silence stretched out between the two. The roaring also ceased.

"But before you kill me, could I ask a favour of you, even though I don't deserve it?" Starrk was about to reprimand his despair, just as he looked up. He had a resigned smile. Starrk felt a sudden pain, but hid the grimace to let him continue. "Please protect them for me."

Starrk tightened his grip, both on his sword and head. The pain was building and he knows he will pass out soon. But before that happens, he had to do it. With the sword raised, Yagura solemnly closed his eyes as he waited for the deathblow.

"AAAHHH…!"

xxxxx

"Impossible…" A shadow voiced in the dark. "The plan must commence."

XXXXX

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This has got to be the longest. It wasn't helping that the manga is pushing foward while the anime decided to finally give character to the... well... characters. Review if you want.

*(1) – Jutsu:

**Raigeki no Yoroi** = **Lightning Stike Armour**

**Mushikui**** = Bug bite**

**Hiden: Mushikashou**** = Hiden: Bug Burn **(Made it up)

**Doton: Domu** = **Earth Release: Earth Spear**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**** = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

**Suiton: Suijinchu**** = Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar**

**xxxxx**

_**Weapon 101: "Is he drunk?"**_

In a team, there comes a time that conflicts can be an obstacle. There are various ways of dealing with it. One such is being demonstrated during a meal time. Training was done, but Fu wasn't. She was glaring at a fidgeting Chojuro, while Isaribi was cooking some of her catch.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were ready that time!" Fu only grumble as she dug into the fish. Good thing she had a hard head or things would have been serious since her first attempt of making an earth wall had literally crumbled.

Tired of the recurring subject, the calmest of the trio decides to change it. "What was Starrk doing back there at the beach?" She saw the guy just as she left with her net of fishes.

"Probably trying to fix one of his techniques." Fu finally said something comprehensible. Just as Isaribi was about to ask, a sound of static was heard. They look up and saw the wayward swordsman approaching them.

"Starrk!" they chorused.

He just gave a nod and sat down on a log with them.

"So did it work?"

"Close, but still a bum."

"Well… you said your comrades did some gestures when activating it. Maybe that's the stabilizing factor." Owning a sword that can make any shape, Chojuro probably knew what he was saying. When Gin asked what his pose to shoot a Cero is, he answered the less troublesome one. That he did. But with the Hollow's current problem, he tried to think back who had the second less problematic to do.

Deciding it in later time, he focused on Fu. "So how was your training?"

This made the girl glared back at the cause, who tried again to apologize. The remaining two sighed at the display. "I guess not."

But the Primera donned a more serious expression. "Then how was your other training?"

They all fell silent. The secret that Fu held a Bijuu was no secret. It took time to adjust. Right now, Starrk encouraged her to try to communicate with her tenant.

"Well…Uh…" She tried to find some appropriate words to describe her progress. But… "Ah…! I don't like it! It's mean and keeps calling me MAGGOT! Why do I have to deal with that thing?" The dislike was thickly coated.

Thinking over her outburst, Starrk calmly replied. "Well… to probably ask for its assistance."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Why do it? Wasn't it caged because as a weapon it is dangerous?"

Massaging the impending headache, he decided to get creative. The swordsman held out the katana for all to see. "With this sword in its sheath, is it dangerous?"

"Uh… No."

*WHACK!*

Fu clutched her head while mumbling curses. It was a considerable blow, good thing she had a hard head. "Wrong. Something can break if I applied more force."

Starrk then set the sword on the ground. "Now with this sword here, is it dangerous?"

The girl was hesitant in fear for a punishment. "Uh… Yes?"

Starrk flicked her forehead with a bit of power. Fu repeated her earlier antic. "Wrong. Leave it alone and it will only be a nuisance at worst."

He waited until they all settled. "Now tell me. What both scenario had in common?"

No one was sure what to answer. So he turned to his fellow swordsman. "Sigh… Chojuro what is a sword?"

Being one as well, he knows that it was more than a weapon. "It is an extension…" Then realization hit. "Of course! The wielder!"

Starrk nod as the comprehension sank in to those listening. "Yes. Don't fear the weapon. Fear the wielder. Because it is through them the weapon is used for their desire." Seeing Fu quiet in thought meant that his words made an impact. But she may think more if he piques her interest.

"From where I came from, there are warriors who forge their weapons from their very soul. Each sword is unique because the spirit that resides in it came from their master." All were entranced, more so by Chojuro. It was interesting to hear about someone to wield a sentient sword. The only one they heard of was the Samehada. "But wielding them was not easy, even to their master. They have to prove themselves worthy of their power. If all goes well, their bonds strengthen as time pass. To the point that they no longer fight as masters or servants, but as equals and allies."

"Amazing! How were they like?" Chojuro excitedly asked.

But tension slowly filled in by how solemn Starrk was. "They were… interesting. Just like you. But let's say my kind were… at war with them." He grasped the remnant of what he had become. "You see, the only description was that we were monsters." Gasps escaped their lips.

"We all died and reborn as beings of sorrow and chaos. We lost many things. Our past, our identity, some their sanity…, but most of all, we lost our heart. In exchange we hid under a mask…, becoming a monster to fill the hole of our emptiness." This was the closest as Starrk could describe on what he really is.

He thought back when Aizen said he would end his loneliness. "We thought we found freedom through someone. But only death awaited us then."

Starrk realized that the mood went downhill. "I'm sorry about this. Can I take this to go?" Isaribi gave him a couple as he stood up. Before he left he look backed at Fu. "Hey Fu. Can I ask you a favour?"

Seeing a chance to cheer him, Fu enthusiastically grab on the opportunity. "If you need something, I'll do my best to help. You can count on me."

Starrk smiled. She bore great similarities with Lilynette… and Naruto. "If I do become a monster again…, promise me…" She tensed as she knows where this is going. "…That you will stop me at all cause."

Fu was uncertain. She was afraid to answer, so she looked at his eyes. This gaze was waiting, if not pleading for her answer. She steeled her resolve. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Fu." The last thing they heard before he disappeared was about taking a nap.

They remain silent. The other occupants turned to his traveling partner. "Did… Did he mean what he said?" Being a gentle soul, Isaribi's was already shedding tears. When he first met Starrk, she insisted she was a monster. His reply was that he had met real monsters and she wasn't even close to the description.

Fu could only sigh. "He still keeps secrets of his past. Heck I thought it was so bad for him to talk like that."

Chojuro too was disturbed by the enigma. "Will he be alright?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But I made a promise that I will be there to help him." Everyone agreed to that.

xxxxx

A distance away.

"Damn. I thought I heard enough stories from the drunks." commented the currently living Hozuki.

"Why was I included here?" grumbled a one-eyed veteran.

He called back at Ao. "We need a sensor to secure the perimeter. And also keep us hidden."

But when Mangetsu looked back, the sensor's attention was elsewhere. "Uh… I think Starrk knows we're here."

"Huh?"

"He just waved in our general direction and I know there isn't anyone else there."

Face palming. "So much for secured and hidden. At least he isn't too privy. Gotta admit that he may have a knack for teaching"

Then they heard a sniffle. They looked back and found their leader bawling her eyes out, the make-up running down her face.

"Oi! Mei! What gives?"

"It's… so… tragic… No wonder he looked so lonely. WAAAHHH!"

'_Darn drama queen._' "Yeah… yeah… heard every variation. Now let's-…" He noticed that Mei dropped a notebook. He picked it up and read: "…hid under a ma-… WHAT THE HELL? YOU TOOK NOTES OF IT?"

Snatching back her notes, Mei stuffed it in her pocket…, the one in front of her. "It was so sad… yet beautiful, I must have it recorded." Deciding to ignore her oddity, he heard her said something about asking permission for a book.

He could also hear Ao's rant. "…past, it may carry age…"

*SNAP* '_SHIT! DAMN YOU AO!_'


	10. CH8: Revealing:Reacquaint

From time to time, I tend to look back at my work and find something that needs correcting. Mostly it's just grammar, but there may be times I might change a few things to help fit some events into place. If you have any questions…, you where I am (NOT!).

Still busy from time to time.

Disclaimers: Is it still needed since it was already written in the first chapter…? Might as well since I can be paranoid. I don't own them.

XXXXX

**Chapter 8: Revealing: Reacquaint**

_Drip…_

…_._

_Drip… _

…

_He long ago dreaded the day that this was the last thing he saw before death's doorstep. But after all he had been through…, it no longer mattered. In such sad way, he wasn't alone here._

_But all was silent due to a newcomer. He was accustomed with only the two sides: either he's laidback or serious. But he's seeing now a rare one of the familiar masked shinobi standing before him. The mask could not hide the emotions that were rolling out in waves. The loose and sagging posture was a far cry of the man who stood up to the most dangerous._

"_To think that I broke my own rule..., I truly am a scum... Never have I thought I'd be alive to also break the one for the Chidori." …Grief._

"_I won't deny that I ignored you... It's not that you are worthless. On the contrary, you were the most valuable person that was entrusted to me. I saw you as someone strong…, who stood tall against any challenges…, who never gave up. I truly believed that you could have surpassed anything." …Pride._

"_Yet… I never was able to look beyond your mask. Ironic, isn't it? Coming from someone who wore one all his life? Sigh… talk about looking underneath the underneath." …Guilt._

"_Naruto… I have no right, but… I'm sorry… for so many things..., for leaving you … even now. I wish I could, but there wasn't any safe way. This is the only chance to see you again." It was hanging, but he knows what could have followed: 'For the last time.' … "For all that is worth…, I'm sorry."…_

…

…_Sincerity._

"_Hey…, sensei? Can I ask a favour, even if I don't deserve it?" His mismatched eyes regained a bit of life, yet turned steel with resolve. He can almost sense his eagerness..., for that he believes this one wish will be granted. _

_He finally looked up. For the last time in this realm…, he made his request with a small, but true smile. "Please… protect them for me."_

xxxxx

After contemplating of another bits of his past, he finally decided to do something about the present. Groaning as he rose from where he rested, Starrk tried to recall of the happenings that had taken place. Obviously the slight discomfort he still felt was the aftermath of his confrontation with Yagura. And by how he was in a tidy room and when he looked out the window to see people doing various construction works, it gave a hunch that their side won.

But remorse took hold on how close it was to tipping the scale... because of him. '_Were they right of what I am?_' the Hollow lamented. A decision came to mind, but the Espada of Solitude knew that he will not be the only one to suffer. But it was for the best.

The Primera saw some folded clothes near his bed and quickly got dressed. Taking a good look, there was a few changes. Footwear's the same and they went so far as to replace his gloves and sash. The only thing different was his hakama was black and he now had a black buttoned shirt. '_How thoughtful of them, though I feel like a Shinigami_' he mused and quickly put on the white jacket ignoring the markings on the back.*

Finishing the last article of clothing, he opens the window and prepared to leave. But he immediately caught sight of something on the table, and wondered how lost had he been to even forget that. Lifting the sword, he felt how much lighter it was. With a heavy heart, the Hollow unsheathes it to see half the blade was snapped off.

Securing it, he turned to the exit. But he felt some presences quickly approaching his room and before he could react, the door flung open. Startled, Starrk caught the sight of the group. But his focus was shifted from the familiar faces to the one who led them. One after another, emotions washed over her face that it confused him. Relief…, shock…, hurt…, and after a short silence…, anger.

"You're LEAVING?!" A statement more than a question, he suspected she saw the open window and came to that conclusion. He failed to answer as the wind was knocked out of him. He was thrown against the wall. Fu got on top of him and started landing punches. Starrk didn't bother to stop her.

"Why…? Why leave us…? WHY LEAVE ME?!" she screamed as she continued to pummel him. Each hit gradually weakened, until was the girl was left shaking as she felt too weak to stand. "You… You could have at least… got me… to come… with you." she choked out.

Not even his Hierro could protect him from the crushing pain that he felt. Turning to the side as not to see such miserable sight, "You … don't deserve… to be with… a monster." But the Arrancar was suddenly lifted up by the collar and made eye contact. With both her grip and gaze firm, he was reminded of their first meeting. But it was more different now. "Screw that! I had been called one myself! Doesn't that mean we should belong with our kind?"

"I have to agree with her, though only a part." This brought them back to the crowd, who were now led by Mei.

"You belong with your kind…" she said in a serious tone. Starrk was able to get back on his feet as Fu released him in shock. He was starting to become pessimistic… until Mei smiled at them. "…and that is with us."

Shocked by this, he quickly thought back on the reason for his early departure. "But I nearly killed you all! What could stop me from doing it again?!" with hints of fear mingling in the question.

"Your comrades." This came from Chojuro and this stopped his tirades.

This was a sign for Mei to continue. "I speak for the group to admit that you were terrifying out there, but that doesn't change who you are to us. You are the lazy bum who we can put our trust to watch over the pack." A chorus of agreement followed that statement. The Arrancar studied each of their expression and found them genuine. "We all have our monsters that we have to face someday. They may be personal, but know this: You're not facing them alone. And we'll be here to help you to the best that we can"

"Wasn't that what you let Fu promise?" coming from someone as kind as Isaribi, it was too much for the Hollow.

"But think of this: If you are a monster, then what am I?" Surprised by the voice, he trailed it to a small hooded figure. By taking it off, it revealed the mellowed face of the Yondaime Mizukage. "Hello. I could say that this is the most favourable time to extend my greetings."

"How are you-…?"

The swordsman was interrupted with a raise of a brow. "Alive? Well, you did-…"

But former Kage too interrupted him. "No, I know that. I mean how are you freely walking around here?"

Chuckling at his forwardness, "I may be walking, but not as freely as you think. I have a number of suppression seals placed on me. The hunter division had also placed a net seals, which strains the Sanbi's chakra from my own so not to overpower the others. Then for insurance, Mangetsu-san made a modified version of one that would kil-…"

"Stop being too darn cheerful of dying!" Mangetsu scolded him.

Still looking calm, his eyes held the melancholy suiting what he is going to ask. "After all I have done, what better release is more fitting?"

Starrk only stared back. The silence was getting disturbing. "You asked me a promise. I say: Do it yourself." Only Yagura knows what he is saying. He was intrigued by where he is leading them. "It cannot be ignored that you were controlled. Nonetheless, you have to make up for it."

"Hmmm… How so, after all I betrayed Kiri, willingly or not? Death seems like a good option to me."

Looking straight into his eyes, the container of the Sanbi can't help but remember how his sister described their encounter. "If you want redemption, do one that could be more helpful and by the look of this, they need all the help that they can get. Do you love your village?"

With a nod, Starrk continued. "Then fulfil the true purpose of a Jinchuriki… no…, fulfil your purpose as a shinobi. Fight and protect what you cherish with your life."

"Oh… How?" Yagura inquired.

"I assume that we are the only ones aware of your true status?" Mei nodded at this. "Then do it as a shinobi. You did almost anything in the shadows."

Silence permeates but was broken by Yagura's chuckle. "Sigh… you were right, Mei. He did make it sound sensible."

"Told you." was the playful reply.

But the former Mizukage turned serious as he gazed back at his saviour. "But I am curios. How do you know so much of these?"

Without saying anything, Starrk unbuttoned the shirt. The women would have blushed if they weren't unsettled by the hole through his chest. "Better get comfortable. This is gonna take a while." And it was finally then that he realized how spacious his living quarter was.

To the best of his ability, he narrated all he could remember as Uzumaki Naruto. He promised himself this, so no matter how far-fetched or outlandish it sounded, he told his life (or afterlife) as Coyote Starrk. He did keep some things for himself, but he gave enough to satisfy them…, or at least baffled them enough to not ask for more details.

Once he was done, most had a look of unbelief. The few exceptions had a serious expression. But Starrk can clearly feel the tension… or was it from the more expressive ones.

"It's official. I haven't heard enough from the drunks." And many agreed to this.

"That's… really hard to take in."

Sighing, he too had some trouble believing this either. "I know. Think of it as a jutsu that brought me back to life and leave it ther-..."

"Not that!" Fu objected, along with breaking a table. She then looks up to him with barely contained anger. "The fact that after all they have done to you, _that_ village is still standing!" She finally can relate with him. But his was far too extreme. Sure she was hated, but they were a bit civil. Leave her alone and the same will be done.

"We may be the Hidden Village of the Bloody Mist, but we take good care of our weapons!" That may have sounded heartless, but Starrk understood the mentality of a swordsman.

"I can understand if you failed a mission. But accomplishing it? Then they have the gall to say you're a monster." Even when he was not in control, Yagura had at least displayed some form of rationality. The rational side cursed them for destroying such valuable asset. But that doesn't mean he can't empathize. He too had his struggle and it anger and saddens him meeting others like him…, only for the worse.

"I don't know for all of you, but I'll admit that it is very difficult to understand all this, especially who you were…" Starrk wanted to intervene but… "…So I'll stick to who you are now."

Mei raised a hand to stop his interruption. "Like we said, you are still the lazy bum revered as one of the heroes to save Kirigakure." Hearing that, Starrk couldn't explain the warm feeling he had. He remembered how his other self shed sweat, blood and tears for such acknowledgement. Now… it was hard to explain. So the Primera contend himself for being happy. "How can we not be grateful after all you have done?" Everyone agreed as the closer ones cheered him on which increased his uneasiness.

But it became silent as Mei now stood before him. "You have our assurance that your secret will be safe." Then she extended a hand "And for that, we will also offer you a safe haven here. You can start over. Will you accept?" she offered. Starrk failed to identify the hopefulness the question was laced with.

He took her hand but shook his head. "Thank you for the offer. But I still have to leave." But now he can do so in better terms. "But if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

After hearing his story, she has no right to keep him from his quest. "Very well." Disappointed (due to more reasons than one), Mei still placed a smile. "But know that the gates of Kirigakure will always be open for you and those with you."

"We'll even show you the gate." He was grabbed from the back by Mangetsu and dragged out of his room. The rest soon followed. "At least get out there and show them your ugly mug! Show them whose top dog!" He didn't bother with replying as he was busy trying to get back on his feet.

As they all filed out, three stood back. The two former opposing leaders gazed worriedly at one wearing a familiar mask. She wore the mask because she can't let anybody see her weakness at her final moment. It wouldn't have mattered to them as they willing let down theirs.

"Are you sure about this?" the once hardened tyrant asks in a voice that conveys all his emotions that couldn't be said in a short amount of time.

"Yes." was her low reply.

"I guess this is it then." Resigning to a fate he wished he could share, he gave her a short but firm hug. "I'm sorry I can't be there." he said as he let go.

She was envelope in another embrace from behind. "But I will."

The mask helped her hide the tears, but it was shared as she felt something wet on her hair. "No matter what happens, we love you…, imouto."

"I love you too… Thank you…, Mei-neechan. Yagura-nii."

xxxxx

All activities stopped as everyone observed the one who was the talk of the town. Starrk caught myriads of emotions, depending on who he caught it on. The familiar faces range from admirations to respect and a bit of apprehension which he judged by where they were in the war. Those who weren't were on the intimidated side. He can't blame them due to the passing rumours that he went toe-to-toe with Yagura. '_If only they knew._' And all this attention was making the Arrancar self-conscious. And it was a welcoming sight when he saw the gate. They were ready since Fu already packed everything. The crowd were a mix of greetings and farewells.

"Starrk-dono!" That suddenly silences them as he recognized the voice.

He turned around and was confused with Ameyuri kneeling there, the Kiba and a mask a few distances in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Her answer came as Mangetsu looked on incredulously. "She issued the challenge, didn't she?"

The Espada turned to his guide and warily replied "She did but-…"

"Kiri! We have a problem!" He threw a fit which alarmed not only him but everyone else. "What's going on?"

Calming himself, the Prodigy of the Seven began the lecture. "She chose to fight as a swordsman of old. The tradition here is that it was an honourable death match between two blades and the skills of the wielders. The first seven altered the tradition of the samurai, but it still retains the honour that goes with it. In the end, only the most skilled will leave the battle with his honour and his life intact."

"But we didn't finish it." But something tells him he should have because now Mangetsu is looking very deranging at the moment.

"And that what complicates things! If you had fought as a shinobi, then this would be a common case of getting back at you someday!" he said that as if it were talking about the weather.

"How does that make me the victor? If it was any normal case, she would have been the winner after that stab!" the Espada argued, also stating what had happened as if it were a daily basis.

"The standards and beliefs may differ…," She finally spoke which drew their attention away from each other. "…but samurai and shinobi shares a commonality: we fight with what we have. We enter each battle with everything we have. Anything we bring could be a factor that may tip the favour of the battle. We fight with our goal…, our blood…, our spirit. We fight with our all." She said with much conviction that enthralled the crowd.

The swordswoman bowed her head and spoke once again. But this time it was soft, presenting her submission. "And your blade was heavier compared to mine…, even if you haven't used the hidden one."

Sighing at this turn of event, Mangetsu continued where he left off. "If both combatants live, it's either their equal in strength or only that the superior one spared the other. But she acknowledges your superiority thus it is the latter case."

Then he faced Starrk, which aggravated more the severity of the situation. "By announcing her submission in the open, she is dead serious by having us as witness. She is indebted with her life." This even staggered Fu. She owed Starrk her life for what he did for her. But owing it for servitude? She may dislike the woman, but she became worried because of this.

Seeing the inner turmoil he is facing, the Hozuki heir decided to help a bit. "If it will help you sleep better, think of something for the life in your hand before she takes it away with her own."

Yagura's true status was kept hidden, so he found a form of redemption while saving his life. But her predicament was… just … complicated. He now holds her life and it was very unnerving.

Mei had turned away. After talking highly of her when permitted, this wasn't the case of abandonment. This was Ameyuri's decision… this was her redemption.

Looking at her once more, Starrk realized how much remorse she is feeling. She not only betrayed her comrades…, she had betrayed herself. She had no one to turn to in the past. And now… she is still lost.

Steeling his features, the Primera knows what to do. "Do you see me as your better?"

"Yes." she quickly responded.

"And whatever I say follows?"

After a brief silence, the Serpent of the Mist immediately responded. "I will obey."

"Discard your title…" he commanded.

Many were shocked, but not surprised. Dying in dignity was more desirable than living in shame. '_I deserved it after all._' but before she could resign to her new fate… "…and get a new one."

Shocked by this, she quickly gazed wide eye at her superior. Others were also stunned but the wolf continued nonetheless. "Your goal was misplaced…, but your intentions were clear." He slowly approached her while continuing his declaration. "Continue to fight, not to betray…, but to protect. Now stand, not as a snake…, but as a guardian."

She was too shaken to follow that last order. But Starrk knelt and grasped her shoulders. "Because of your past, I no doubt that it would be difficult. But I believe you will weather it." Never had she strayed from his eyes. The one that bore hardship yet looked on kindly.

"So protect those you treasure against the upcoming storm, as the Dragon Tempest." If she wished for redemption, it would not be through him. It may be a cheap shot, but by entitling her, she is now given a new purpose. The Primera stood up and stared at the crowd. He pulse a bit of his Reiatsu to get his message across. He failed to notice the tears that was trickling as Mei now embraced her, her face too tearing up with relief.

Deciding to use the astounded ambiance, he beckoned Fu to get a move on. "Where will we be heading now?"

"I wish to visit a friend in Sunagakure." He might as well howled it for the whole village to hear by how quiet it was. The word 'wish' was not missed and Fu knew what it means. "We're going to get lost again, aren't we?"

"Wait!"

Stopped for the second time, by the same person nonetheless, it irritated Fu. "Now WHAT?"

Ameyuri caught up to them. "I know the way to Suna! Please let me come with you!"

'_Oh brother._' Starrk sighed and turned back to the suddenly eager swordswoman. "Wouldn't this cause problem?"

She now looked unsure but was saved by her 'sister'. "On the contrary, her service would greatly contribute Kiri if she succeeds."

"Huh?" But Mei ignored him and approached Ameyuri. The air she held was that of power thus why Ameyuri stood up straight.

"Ringo Ameyuri. As temporary leader of Kirigakure, I hereby announced the verdict for your actions. Although you are charged for supporting the late Yondaime Mizukage, your aid in his defeat was still noted. You had fought for Kirigakure. For that, this mission will test your true loyalty. You are to be sent as an agent to offer an alliance with Sunagakure." she commanded in a voice of authority.

"But understand this: The seal that Mangetsu placed on you would be triggered if ever you dare betray us once more." she threatened… or so most thought. The quick wink was enough to confirm it. "Understood." The newly titled Dragon said with a firm bow, her hair hiding the small smile.

"Behave." The Espada told a fuming Fu as the envoy now strode towards the pair. Sighing since he didn't have much say in this (it was a mission, so who was he to stop her. That and getting lost sounded more problematic.) "So…, should we wait while you pack?"

Shaking her head, the Kiba vanished in a plume of smoke. "I already have what I needed." as she secured the mask on her face.

Finally agreeing to this, "I have a way to get somewhere fast. But I'm not sure how it will work on you two, so hold on tight."

Taking hold on the two females, a blue glow enveloped them. But something scared the throng as a rip appeared in mid-air before them that opened to a dark tunnel.* Before anyone could react, Starrk and his two startled companions disappeared into the hole that closed behind them.

xxxxx

Temari may not be highly superstitious, but everything lately gave her a bad feeling. It had been a day since she left _that_ village. She tolerated each visit because of a friend there. And it worries her every time she leaves. But this time, it was more of dread. Temari left knowing that her fate will be sealed in three days…, enough time to get the bad news to Gaara.

A cracked cup and dark clouds hanging overhead, she might as well mark the calendar. This prompted her to leave the dango shop immediately.

But what is happening now sure takes the cake. Out of nowhere (and possibilities), something like a mouth opened into a chilling abyss. Out came a stranger with two frightened girls (or at least she believed both were since one was wearing a mask) clinging tightly onto him and with his facial expression…, _very_.

'_Well…, I did ask for it._' he cringed as their grasp seemed to cut off his air supply. The Arrancar wondered what happened to his Hierro.

"Please…, let's not do that again. EVER!" Ameyuri didn't bother to mask her fright.

"_**I second that!"**_ Fu would have made third if she didn't like to agree with her.

"Ok, loosen up… please?" he gasped as he tried to get out from their death grips. After giving some time to compose themselves, Fu kicked his shin that left them both hopping on one foot. She then glared at him. "Yes it was scary, but how come you didn't use it to get anywhere?"

Starrk scowled at her for the pain. "What use is it if I don't know where? The shop over there was the closest one I remember that points to anywhere!" He then addresses their new travelling companion. "Now, point to the direction of Suna. I'll handl-…"

"Wait!" They turned to the one who called them. Shocked in recognition, the Arrancar quickly reverted to a neutral front as the Suna kunoichi approached them. "What business do you have in Sunagakure?"

Noticing the subtle change in his demeanour, Ameyuri decided that she will be the one to confront her. It was after all her mission. "We serve as the representatives of Mizugakure. We wish to have a conference with the Kazekage concerning an alliance between our villages."

"But more importantly, we wish to share information concerning the safety of your Jinchuuriki." Starrk wasn't sure why he mentioned it, but it somehow made Temari rigid.

"Why is it more important?" She said in a low voice, her hands subtly closer to a weapon.

Internally, he was panicking. But he was quickly saved. "Because I am one!" Fu responded, which shocked the Suna kunoichi.

Taking advantage of this, Ameyuri continued. "Hopefully this would be advantageous for the both of us."

Temari complied after taking this in. "Very well. I will escort you."

"But we have to get going now." Starrk noticed the sense of urgency and can't help but feel nervous.

"I have a way. So get on and hold tight." he instructed which Fu eagerly got on one shoulder. By reading his body language, Ameyuri braced herself as the Espada grabbed on the back of her clothes. Temari however was more adamant. "It will take a day or two defending on the conditions!" But he quickly took hold.

"Hope you can hold in your lunch." was the cheeky warning before they vanished.

xxxxx

The atmosphere was in chaos. After the attack last night, every able-bodied shinobi are sprinting with various task from helping the wounded to securing the defences of the village. But the greatest disaster was the kidnapping of their leader.

A sudden sandstorm alerted Baki and quickly took arms. Others appeared in the entrance and prepared for the intruder…, but not for seeing one of their own in the group. And it further baffle them that she was the only one who looks… sick.

"Sorry, but you did want to hurry." was the man's lame excuse of an apology. He didn't need to guess that it was her first time traveling in such speed and there was no one else to blame but him. Fu had travelled this way and after a few nauseating complains, developed a thrill for it. Ameyuri may be swaying, but she's doing better since she fought him in similar pace.

"What… was… THAT?" she heaved as she tried to settle her stomach.

"Temari-san!" Ignoring the discomfort, Temari looked towards them. But she also caught sight of the destructions behind them. "Baki-sensei! What happened?"

Her former sensei debriefs her of the attack and the two attackers, which surprised the group and troubled Starrk, and they currently have Gaara.

Starrk was getting agitated as he was familiar with the clothing mentioned and was ready to follow them. But he calmed himself in time to stop Ameyuri from rushing towards the direction they mentioned to where Kankuro was following the abductors. He can feel her barely restrained aggression which started when they gave the descriptions of one of the intruders. He knows where this leads to.

"Is it personal?" she stiffened. It was enough to confirm it but the swordswoman still nodded.

"Just be careful." That was enough of an approval and she was shocked that he gave it. Her superior could have told her otherwise and she would have obeyed it as an order. Even though Starrk made it appear he had freed her of the debt, she now owed her more than her life. For that she will be ever grateful. "If you need help, just say so." This calmed her rage.

While the Suna shinobi were discussing a course of action, they suddenly felt a sweeping wave. It came from the man of the group and when he turned towards the, they saw the resolve in his eyes. "Prepare a rescue team. We'll head them off."

Already familiar with what he would do next, Ameyuri decided to take the other shoulder before they vanished just like they appeared.

xxxxx

"For someone who can't wait, you're sure taking your sweet time, un!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

The bickering would have been amusing if he wasn't busy fending for his life. Kankuro was able to engage the enemies…, but he sadly realized the gap in skills. Because he was currently trying to stay alive against a member of the Akatsuki and Suna's greatest puppeteer: Sasori of the Red Sand. It was fortunate that his partner, by the name of Deidara, hasn't joined the fight. But it didn't bring any comfort since he was still outclassed against his opponent.

The blonde grumbled and set off to fly ahead with the captive. "And take this with you!" and a bag was slammed into his face. Opening and surprised that it contained his moulding clay, he raised a fist and demanded, "Wait! Why is this with you?!" too livid to include his verbal tick.*

The hunchback calmly answered without a bit of concern as he broke another puppet. "I brought that stash you left for emergency. Since you're out, wouldn't this count as one?"

Grumbling again the bomber then got moving as Sasori broke the last puppet. Deciding to end it, Sasori sent the tail towards his victim. At the speed it was heading, Kankuro had a split second realization that it will not miss.

But something threw up a cloud of sand which pushed him back. Then a bolt of lightning came of the cloud and struck Sasori. The damage was clearer from the sky.

"Sasori-sempai!" but he too was struck by something that sent him crashing.

The cloud settled to reveal two figures standing before him. One was holding the tail that was aimed for him. And the other wielded two swords engulfed in electricity.

Then he looked ahead and saw the shattered remains of Sasori. The black-clad puppeteer was about to thank them before he saw something moved a distance away from the wreckage.

"It seems we meet again." Kankuro watched wide-eye as the lump stood up to reveal a red haired youthful face. But Sasori was more focused on the newcomers, more specifically the one with lightning.

"You did cost me to repair Hiruko the last time…, also a fine puppet as well." Whatever their history, it wasn't pleasant as the lightning seems to convey her mood. "His sword would have been very useful with my art." Opening a scroll with the kanji for 'Three' written on it, he made a rather painful jab. "So tell me…, how long till Kushimaru died?"

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

I found this a bit too long. So I stopped here.

Spoilers: So on a side note, seems like Shunsui can become Starrk's brother after all. They both now have eye-pieces (though it's an eye-patch for one) and their 'Number One' of their rank.

*(1) - So… what do you decide should be there?

*(2) - You already know what this is. But I'm not sure how it works on a living being. So in 72hrs, I'm letting you guys tell me what's wrong or how to fix it. If I like the answer, I will. But somehow I already like this one, so change is not likely.

*(3) - Here, Deidara still has both of his hands. Think of it that he used the technique of Itachi and Kisame that requires a random body, in this case Sasori's spy.

**xxxxx**

_**Alliance 101: "Who?"**_

A short moment after they left, chaos ensued. After that display of leadership, it was decided that the position will be a more permanent one. The remaining elders have discussed about this and by unanimous decision, the Godaime Mizukage was chosen. It will still take time, from presenting it to the Daimyo to the filing of document, but Mei was already situated into position without the ceremony.

At first Mei was overwhelmed by this. Yes she led a bunch of rebels, but it was a whole new responsibility to run a village. She tried mentioning a few worthy ones, even going so far to ask Ao to search for Starrk. But during some private time, her predecessor reasoned with her. After how she had held her own and led during the war, there wasn't anyone more qualified than her. She also held a Kekkei Genkai, which would symbolize a start for changes in Kiri's bloody history. And he assured her that he will help (in the shadow of course) to the best of his abilities.

This put her at ease in accepting her new role… especially now. Being back to his rational self, when the former Kage said he would help, he learned to next time ask. Because while Mei is reading some reports (and a small pocket book), he is dealing with most menial task of the desk: paperwork.

It did help that Ao and Mangetsu were segregating each documents. A knock was heard. Yagura would have hidden by now because a seal was placed to alert them of anyone coming. But since the alarm wasn't triggered, it meant it was someone who knew the secret.

Mangetsu sent a pulse into a seal and then opened the door to reveal Chojuro and Isaribi. "More paperwork, Mizukage-sama!" as they strode in with the stack.

Mei only chuckle in amusement at their energetic call, while the rest groaned at the ever growing files. "Thank you, dears. Why don't you take a rest for a moment?" which they gladly accepted.

"Do we have any higher ups who knows about him?" Mangetsu was still distrustful with Yagura but he was willing to compromise. "Not much and the few are more battle oriented." The Hozuki only grumbled at this.

"I still don't get why Starrk declined the offer to be an ally." Chojuro wondered. He was knocked hard in the arm by Isaribi. "He is our friend! He will always be our ally!" she retorted which earned her an apology.

Chuckling, the new Mizukage can already see the changes happening…, all because of one man. "Indeed, he may not be part of the village but he will always be someone who can be relied on."

"Couldn't you have insisted to make it a stronger one?" Ao wished well for his comrade, but he can't be helped but be practical for securing powerful allies. "He said he was alone and wanted a bond. Maybe offer one… maybe as a marriage-…"

Let it be known that Ao isn't stupid to not know of what is taboo in the presence of Mei. He is very aware of it. It's just he wasn't mindful that sometimes he says some things that are easily misinterpreted.

Thus he was sweating bullets after realizing his grave mistake. Speaking of grave, Ao can already imagine his funeral. Chojuro will carve an elegant headstone. Isaribi will kindly prepare the bouquets. And Mangetsu will include his most embarrassing moments in his eulogy. Hopefully, his services will be remembered by the next generations.

He decided to look at the faces of his comrades for one last time before meeting his demise. Seeing their stunned unmoving expressions, he suspects that it is really bad. The sensor-nin further confirms this because he cannot sense anything, implying that Mei is using every aspects of a Shinobi to end him. After giving a mental prayer and finding some sense of peace, the brave Kiri veteran resigned to his fate.

If killing him with a heart attack was her motive, it was starting to work. He, and everyone else, was witnessing the strangest reaction to the forbidden topic.

Her chin resting on interlocked hands, her half-lidded eyes looked distant behind the cascade of her hair. Letting out a gentle sigh, it conveys a dream so tender that it seems it was from one… or that was what the others see. Ao was wondering what powerful enemy cast such perfect Genjustu.

After a moment of daydreaming, making a mental list of adversaries and a silent game of rock-scissors-paper, Isaribi was about to ask. But a sad, yet melodious voice escaped Mei's lips.

"I could, but I have no right to." Everyone was confused with this, Mei just dreamily resumed.

"After all he has been through… after all the loneliness… I cannot fathom it

He lost his past…, his heart…, his everything. Yet… she was still there

He had them… he had us. Yet it wasn't enough. He yearns for more

He yearned for a friend to be there when in need… just he would do the same

He yearned for a confidant whose trust was well placed… as they believed in him

He yearned for… a love that appreciates… just as he is willing to share his

He may have everyone, but how does that differ if they don't understand

What he seeks is one…, the one who can…, the one who will

He may not know this, but this is what his heart calls for

I too longed for him, yet I will not hinder his search

Until he finds what his heart seeks, I will aid him in his quest

Till then I will be what he had been to us: a friend…, one true and dear"

…

…

…

"Hey! That's a good one!" Taking out her notebook, she started writing and somehow broke the spell. That was the perfect time for the waterworks to overflow to the point that even turned Mangetsu into puddle of goo (literally). One however just shut down due to the overloading of unused data.


	11. CH9: Revealing:Rescue

Here it is…. Enjoy

Disclaimers: Didn't own them… and never can.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

**Chapter 9: Revealing: Rescue**

'_I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy._' This was what Starrk dryly thought when he flew over to see only a mound of clay. The first sign should have been that owl that was still flying. It suddenly headed straight for him, and then detonated which he was able to evade. The former Jinchuriki began to worry for his friend, but he sensed something from behind. He took a quick glance and quickly dodged some more bird-shaped bombs. He caught sight of the bomber, now on a larger bird with Gaara being gulped down by the clay construct.

Another downside was what the Primera had been feeling lately. After using Sonido to travel, he noticed something was off. He suspects it was the Garganta's fault, but that had to wait. It was a good thing that Hollow skills were instinctual, because the Arrancar is using every bit of it to fly, dodge, shoot, sense, and occasionally…, curse the infuriating blonde. It was an alternating game of cat and mouse because he refuses to let the terrorist get away with his friend.

"You know? Our little bout here reminds me of one with my old sensei. He never did appreciate my art, un." Deidara casually said as he lazily threw out bombs at his persistent opponent.

In the midst of the noise, Starrk was still able to hear that remark and a groan cannot be helped. "Oh no… Another blond artist."

With a narrow gaze, the blonde growled. "Have a problem with that, un?"

Even though the Shinigami were a pain, there wasn't any real grudge between them. "Not really. It's just the last one blasted my wolves."

His mood quickly made a turn as the artist laughed hysterically. "Hahaha…! Interesting! That makes me want to meet this fellow, un!"

Flying passed another explosion, the Primera commented. "Well… he's in… another life if you want to know." '_Sort of._'

"What a shame, un." sighing with real disappointment. "Oh well…" Another flock homed in on his victim. "Just tell him that Deidara said hi, un! KATSU!"

They surrounded the swordsman and detonated as one. "Blasted!" was heard before he was eclipsed by the explosion.

"Hahaha…! I'm starting to like you already, un!" Deidara cheered as the guy in white zoomed out of the smoke, sooty but otherwise unscathed. Then he gave chase again. "Take pride that you will be one of my great masterpiece, un!"

xxxxx

The battle below was more straight forward as Ameyuri was facing one of Sasori's greatest weapon, which brought recognition and dread to Kankuro; the puppet made from the very body of their strongest Kazekage. The bystanders can feel the fury each strikes landed, yet the swordswoman's movement still held swiftness and restraint knowing that she cannot afford a single mistake. She already tore of both arms and was now aiming for the head. But she quickly abandons the tactic as black substances were spew.

"THE **SATETSU**!'* Kankuro shouted. The technique that was aided by the Sandaime's magnetic bloodline in life, Ameyuri too was familiar but had no time to ponder as the iron particles shot towards her. She dodges each tendrils and projectiles of sand that came after her. She was at the disadvantage as she cannot augment her techniques with lightning as it will only draw the sands fasters towards her.

But the mask hid her distress as she realized she was led into a trap. Ameyuri was fenced by the iron sand that branched out into a cage as more collected above her.

"To lead a play is the true measure of the skills of a puppeteer. You'll make a fine addition. **Satetsu Kaiho**!" The iron sphere branched out, forming irregular spikes that were approaching in alarming speed.

Knowing she would die even if she lives through this assault, the Kiri kunoichi braced herself for a technique. "Rai- Oomph!" She was suddenly tackled and all she saw was black…, literally. After regaining herself from the roll, Ameyuri looked beyond the shoulder to see the spikes in their wake. She quickly looked back and became troubled as the one who shielded her was Fu. By seeing the shreds in her clothes, she strongly doubts that any of the strikes missed. But she quickly calms down to remember that the girl has near impenetrable skin thanks to the Nanabi. That and Fu used a technique that further hardens her skin.

"Oooh… you owe me big time." the Jinchuriki grumbled as the discoloration receded.

"Why?" That was the question as Ameyuri knows that her first impression to the girl was anything but pleasant.

Fu looked at her as she got up. "Don't get any ideas! I still don't like you but Starrk said to help, so I did." Then she quickly pointed out something. "And I'm not having that stunt you did this morning! Got it?!"

Shocked, all she could do was nod. But still, Ameyuri gave her gratitude. "Thank you."

But they were interrupted as various shapes started crashing around them. This brought back their focus to the problem. When they got close to each other again, the more experienced of the two voiced her plan. "I know you don't trust me, but please do." She got a mumble as an affirmative. "Run and don't stop!" she ordered as they charged towards Sasori.

The iron tendrils surged towards them. But Ameyuri changed course, leaving Fu to face the mass. Nevertheless, the girl continued running as it drew closer. Then suddenly the sand veered, missing her. What little Sasori can express, looked to where it went. As the sand drew closer, she jumped out of the way, leaving a sword to continue charging electricity. This was all Fu needed as she smashed the now defenceless puppet. Shocked for the loss of his favourite puppet, it was too late when a blade pierced his chest.

They almost let down their guard but were mortified to see the arms jerked out. Ameyuri quickly let go of the blade before a hand of the supposedly dead puppeteer could grab her. "You caught me by surprise there, well played. A little bit more and it would have been all over." They watched in horror as he took out the sword and tossed it a distance away. Removing the cloak, they morbidly realized how he survived.

"You turned yourself into a puppet…"

"Ingenious isn't it, baa-chan?" He made contact with the one who he once shared blood with. Behind her was a group from the same village he left. All stared in horror of what had become of one of their greatest. "Now, I am no longer bounded by human limitation. With this…, I can immortalize my art!"

Taking out a scroll, Sasori declared. "Bear witness to my greatest performance…, my art that took down a country! **Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen**!" Hanging overhead was the reason for the techniques name. Everybody stood armed, one puppeteer handed Kankuro a scroll to draw out his own weapon. The most notable was the **Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu** summoned by Chiyo. Ameyuri retrieved the remaining sword that was close by while Fu stood nearby, prepared to continue the assault.

Sasori unleashed the army he had summoned and a small scale war had commenced. At first a considerable amount were taken out by his adversaries. However, it only serves as an advantage as the lesser numbers became more coordinated with their attacks.

But as he fought, the living puppet realized that he was not entirely in control of the battle. His puppets and mastery was far superior and he believed that these alone can overwhelm the battalion…, if it weren't for the key players.

Chiyo, his grandmother, was a formidable battle puppeteer alongside with the one he fought earlier.

Then there's that tanned girl who was immune to his poison…, or at least impenetrable to the blades coated with it.

Finally…, the swordswoman. With her lightning speed, along with the enhancement of said element, she evades and slashed everything in her path.

Sasori suspected that the one who is dealing with Deidara is of considerable skills for him to keep his partner busy. This incited him to end his battle quickly. He stopped his musing when he saw the two females rushing towards him; one speeding and the other barrelling through.

From the cavity in his stomach, Sasori shot a cable with a pointed tip, no doubt coated with his special poison. They easily dodged it, but they were blindsided by a torrent of water that was shot from his hands. He made some adjustments and the flow turned to a faster, pressurized stream. The shot hit the girl first who tried to block it by erecting an earth wall, but it was broken through and she was carried away screaming in pain. When she settled, he was pleased to see a gash on her arm, implying that her impenetrability can only take so much.

With the wound still open, Sasori once again launched the cable with as much force as possible. The swordswoman appeared in front of her. She was able to deflect it, but in turn lost her grip on the remaining blade as it flew to the side. An opportunity presented itself as the hands now spewed fire.

Believing that they were trapped, Sasori was mentally shocked by the woman's saving grace. "**Raiton: Sandafensu!**" Lightning generated from the one sword shot out and crossed over to its pair which he spotted was at a distance adjacent to it. He could make out a screen of lightning separated them before they were engulfed by the flames.

Even with the former head of the Puppet Brigade having summoned her legendary puppets, Kankuro was aware that they were slowly being overwhelmed and it's only a matter of time. Suddenly, all the puppets in red started dropping. No one was more shocked than Sasori, even if it cannot be determined physically. The flamethrowers stopped and his arms fell stiff. His eyes roamed down to see a thin handle sticking out of the compartment that held his last remaining human part. He quickly recognized it as the sword he desired to incorporate with his art. "The Nuibari…"

A figure dropped down before him. "I made a vow that this blade will avenge its master." Then the girl dug out from the sand. He looked beyond to see a hole behind where the shield should have been. That would explain how they escaped the inferno, the barrier was only to buy them enough time.

"I guess this my end." he blankly stated. Sasori caught sight of his grandmother's sorrowful gaze and if he still had a proper heart, he would have felt it too. His immortality is slowly passing, so he turned his attention to the one who made it possible. "But before that, I have something to ask of you…"

Ameyuri gave a glare and asked in a low voice. "What makes you believe I'll do it?"

If he was still able to move, a shrug would have happened. But he settled to just continue staring. "I don't. But whatever you do with what I say doesn't matter since I'm dead anyway. I'm asking you because I bet you can relate to it." This finally piqued the masked kunoichi's interest to even offer the value of a doubt.

xxxxx

"SASORI-SEMPAI!"

That was all the distraction the Espada needed to knock the blonde off his ride. He tore the head off until Gaara was free. Suddenly, shock was etched on his face.

"FU!" Starrk yelled as he haphazardly threw the body out. No sooner than he shouted that what was left of the bird exploded.

Fu turned her frightened gaze at the blast when she landed with her fellow Jinchuriki, ignoring the other shinobi as they surrounded the Kazekage.

"Spectacular!" She glared at the cause, who was once again airborne. "It's wonderful that an audience was able to witness my great art, un!" Then a manic grin crossed the terrorist's face as he threw something towards them.

"But why not be one as well, un?" Everyone watched in fear as a bomb was dropped. When it grew, so did their horror as they recognized it as the one that could have torn down Sunagakure.

xxxxx

"_**Get me outta here! Come on! I'll tear that blonde bomb apiece!"**_ The holler was magnified by the pounding as Gaara was standing on a wooden grate in a middle of the desert. The aged and deteriorated appearance signified how fragile the seal was. It was his task to keep the prisoner below from escaping. This was the task he bounded himself to do whenever he falls unconscious.

"_**Shukaku!"**_ The struggle stopped as they both looked up to see a shadow growing larger towards them. It kicked up sand as it came closer, but one quickly recognized it.

"_**Chomei?! Bro!"**_ If he can only make a decent conversation, Shukaku would have mention that the Nanabi was his most favourite sibling. He may dislike the concept of superiority based on the number of tails, but Chomei was the most fun out of the elder ones. The first two were too moody at opposite extremes.

"_**Hey, Shukaku! It's been a while! Hahaha!"**_

"_**It's good to see ya! Now get me outta here!" **_

The beetle only shook his head as he landed. _**"Sorry! No can do!"**_

"_**What?! Oh, Come on!"**_ the whine echoed from the cell. But the warden wanted answers. "Who are you?!"

Ignoring the rude outburst, the Nanabi cheekily replied. _**"Yoh! The names Chomei! The Lucky Seven! And this here is Fu, the container of the Lucky- Ow..!"**_ A yelp was heard as Chomei's head tilted a little. Gaara was able to make out a person with green hair standing on the beetle's shoulder. "Hey! How come that's what I get? Better yet, why are you doing the introductions?"

Gaara had enough and called out to both of them. "What are you doing here?!"

Turning serious, Fu answered back. "A bomb is coming our way! I can get out but the rest won't! You have to get out there and do something!"

"Then go and wake me up! It's the only way I can leave while keeping him locked up!"

But someone decided to intervene. _**"You just got blasted the other night! You need my power!"**_

Gaara glared down and voiced his conviction. "I won't listen to you!" And their quarrel continued again.

"_**Hey Shukaku!"**_ This silenced the tanuki once more. _**"Give him a hand, will ya? It may be a rocky start but you gotta help the kid out if don't wanna get caught."**_

"What?!" Gaara was about to let out a protest till he heard something impossible.

"_**Fine!"**_ The disbelief on the Jinchuriki's face implied the need to elaborate if he wants to get anywhere. _**"I'm not going down if I have any say in this! If it means working with you to save MY ass…, THEN I'LL DO IT!"**_

His glare returned as he questioned the being who was the cause of his past suffering. "Why will I believe you? You tried to take over by deceiving me as my mother!"

"_**HA! If I had my way back then, I would have driven you crazy myself. I would have crushed anyone with my sand! But since she is stopping me, I have to trick her to my way of thinking! Make her think all around were a danger to her… baby! Hahaha!"**_

"_**Shukaku…"**_

"_**Alright already! Oi woman! I'll give my words now!"**_

Suddenly, a bright red seal glowed on where Gaara stood. Then the surrounding sand started to whip around the prison, but the whirlwind did not obstruct his careful assessment. He was shocked that it was the same kanji that he had on his forehead! Sands started to gather in front of him, slowly shaping into a figure. He wasn't aware that he was holding his breath as it took a feminine form. Tears for various reasons slowly slid down his cheek as he is looking into the face of the woman he thought he left in the past. "Wh…Who…?"

"_**Don't you recognize?! That's your mother! Or at least a part of her!"**_ He kept quiet for it to sink in and then continued. _**"Before that woman died, she left this to keep watch! Regarding your safety, she decides everything! She's the one keeping me at bay, so don't get ahead of yourself!"**_

The sand replica's gaze was turned towards the Ichibi, looking expectant. Giving a heavy huff, Shukaku finally relented. _**"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll help protect your son!"**_

The grates started to rattle, until pieces were lifted by the wind. Gaara ignored this as he was reaching out to the one who, after all this time…, had loved him. Kagura smiled as she took his hand as everything became hazy.

"_**Just remember! I'm only doing this for my bro!"**_

xxxxx

"Everyone! Run!" Temari ordered as she prepares to knock back the projectile. But she knows that it was only so much she can do.

But Gaara suddenly bolt pass her and the desert came to life. A form that all feared rose up from the sand and slammed its massive arms on its body, shooting out a concentrated ball of air. The collision threw up a sandstorm. They realized that the action was meant to push the explosion away from them.

"GAARA!" The explosion no longer reached them, but it still engulfed where their Kazekage was.

Once the sand settled they were frightened of the sight before them. The looming form of the Shukaku has shielded them from the blast. But Temari caught something peculiar at the base. She wasn't surprised that the sand wrapped around him. What confused her was that it took shape… that of a woman. Like a mother protecting her child in a loving embrace. As they approached him, she noticed Gaara's peaceful expression.

"You were always there to protect me… kaa-san." he whispered as he fell into a blissful unconsciousness. Both sand figures began to dissolve, but Temari could have sworn that the feminine one smiled at her.

High above, Deidara watched with nothing less than frustration as the bomb failed to fulfil its purpose. And seeing them regrouping after Sasori's defeat, he realized that the mission too was a failure. If he was going to leave, he might as well hand over a parting gift. But before he can cast the technique, he was stopped by a sudden impending doom from the corner of his eyes. He turned in time to see a large bright beam heading towards him, too fast to be avoided. In the midst of the dread he felt, a small part of the artist regret that he can never appreciate the full beauty of the blast.

Those below watch in awe and fear as the beam left nothing of the blond terrorist. They followed where it came from to something white high in the sky. A heavily panting Starrk lowered the outstretched finger he pointed the Cero with. This finally made his fatigue evident as he already poured as much Reiryoku for his Hierro and Regeneration. He realized that the blast could give him a really serious injury, if not outright kill him.

'_Looks like I need to be more careful now._' He finally made this decision as he was plummeting down to earth. Starrk didn't worry about this as he felt Fu clutched him. How did he know? The buzzing sound was a dead giveaway, unless some big bug caught him. The Hollow watched with gladness and a tinge of envy as Gaara was tended by the people who valued him. A medic soon appeared before him and was about to start healing, but a voice stopped her.

"He doesn't need treatment." The medic was about to protest, but Ameyuri continued as she kneeled besides the downed man. "As we speak, he is already using a technique to heal himself. Allow him to rest and he will quickly recover." The medic left, giving the opportunity for Starrk to give a silent thank for he feared what they may discover.

Then they saw the eldest sibling approaching them. She offered them a small bow. "In behalf of Sunagakure, I thank you for your assistance in rescuing our Kazekage. For this, we accept to hear your proposal to forge an alliance between our villages."

But she looked up with a puzzled expression, one more directed at Starrk. "Your support is appreciated, but it was beyond the line of duty." As much as she was grateful, she can't help but think that there was more to this. "What did you risk your life for?"

"For a friend…" He didn't realize that they heard his whisper as he fall unconscious, which only puzzled Temari more.

xxxxx

'_I'm starting to regret that wish._' The lazy Espada mused as he got up from bed. His joint was a bit sore, but he was otherwise fine. He found his clothes were in order, including the jacket which he remembers took the brunt of the explosion. Starrk ignored this as he caught sight of a note addressed for him which he quickly read.

_The Kazekage wished to speak with you. Fu is with me. We will be waiting._

_-Dragon Tempest_

'_It has only been a day and she isn't wasting time to put it to use._' This earned him a sweat drop. He knew it wasn't forged if he guessed her reason for using the title. Nevertheless, he left as soon as he got dressed.

xxxxx

"_**Now behave and start getting along with the kid…"**_

"_**Yeah! Yeah! Stop bothering his beauty sleep! Got it!"**_

"I find this new development very… peculiar."

"Hey, I'm just as new to this as you are."

Others would find this broken yet vivid conversation… disturbing. But those present knows that these two are also talking with another pair in their heads. But the ones from Suna still can't shake the feeling of unease. After all, their brother still holds the bloodthirsty legend of the desert.

Deciding to think of something else, Temari turned to the other envoy from Kiri, who already took off her mask. "You said he hasn't been in Suna. How is he going to get here?"

"He has a way." Ameyuri reassured.

…

…

…

45 minutes later…

The talk between the Jinchuriki (and Bijuu) finished a while ago and now they are still waiting for the last member. "Are you sure?"

'_Have I thought wrong?_' Before Ameyuri's mind could wonder of his whereabouts, a knock got all their attention. This then revealed the topic of their discussion.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Discipline was one of the building blocks of being the best of Kirigakure, of any shinobi village!

Confusion was mixed in the Primera's shocked expression. "Really? What time was it then?"

What more she had to say was stopped that instance, embarrassed when she remembered what she forgot in that note. To save a bit of grace, Ameyuri calmly schooled her features to an understanding one. "May we know what took you to get here?"

She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that he was sheepishly scratching his head. "Well… I immediately sensed you, but decided to walk here. But along the way, I came across a group from yesterday. You can say they took some time to thank me. I was about to leave, but some insisted to treat a meal. I guess I was hungry so… I accepted. They even gave take-outs to bring along." gesturing the wrapped parcel in his hand.

…

…

…

"Ah… Want some?" He didn't know where he got the talent to whip up a tale, but it was all true and the lazy bum felt that someone could have done worse. That someone was unfortunate to be drinking something hot at the time.

After handing it to Ameyuri, the Primera then respectfully addressed his friend in one life. "Good morning. Was there something you need?"

Gaara nod and gestured to the remaining vacant chair. "Yes. Please have a sit."

After Starrk had taken his sit, he noted how Gaara's aura shifted to a person worthy of his current rank. "First of all, I wish to thank you all for saving my life. I know that your mission was only to extend an alliance, but your assistance will ensure that whatever we'll discuss will be merited."

To the shock of the Sand siblings, the swordsman stood up and was preparing to leave. "You're welcome. If that is all, then we better go now."

"Why? Weren't you here for an alliance?" Temari asked.

Starrk turned back and pointed to the one wearing the forehead protector of Kiri. "Well… That's her mission. We just tagged along." Later they would have found out that it was the other way around.

"Wait!" Starrk let go of the doorknob and turned back to the Kazekage. "Forgive me. I appreciate your help, but there is something you are not telling me."

"If it wasn't your mission, why did you risk your life for him?" Kankuro then asked. Before Starrk could make any excuses, Gaara verified that statement. "Temari told me that you did this 'for a friend'. Who are you referring to?"

The Hollow stood there having an internal debate on what to answer. After moment of silent, he yielded, damning the risks. "Sigh… You."

Shocked once more, Gaara's mind was racing. "I will apologize again, but I have never met you."

Shaking his head, Starrk further elaborated. "I guess it can't be help, 3 years can do that to you. You and I were a lot different back then, more so if compare me now. But…, we were so similar too. In fact, I could have been like you... You asked what I fought for. I did say it was for my precious-…"

The Espada was suddenly slammed into the wall, sands restraining him in a crushing grasp. Regaining his bearing, he looked back at Gaara's angry face. "YOU'RE LYING! HE DIED AT THE HANDS OF THOSE HE SWORE TO PROTECT! HE DIED ALONE!"

Both of his companions were prepared, but they haven't yet acted. What was stopping them was the calm demeanour that Starrk showing. Deciding to trust his words, they waited with bated breath on how he would deal with his… friend.

Gaara was about to apply more pressure when he spoke once more. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone." He was stopped cold, remembering where he heard that. "I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place." His siblings were unsettled as the sands were shifting, as if conveying one who is stifling a reaction.

The sands loosen and Starrk landed on his feet. They looked back to Gaara, whose blank face showed more emotions in a minute compared to a lifetime. "That's had become of me. But you…," They looked back at the speaker, who now held a small smile. They wondered how it was possible that it held both sorrow and joy. "I'm glad you had found others that save you from the loneliness."

"Nar- Naruto…?"

"Hey, Gaara."

After shocked silent, Gaara was able to regain his voice. "Bu-But… How?"

"Like I said, 3 years can do that to you. Better have everyone take a sit. I'm not sure if you're going to believe any of this." The former Jinchuriki gave a short explanation of his situation, going as far as to show the hole. The tension was replaced with an uneasy confusion as they tried to take it all in. But Gaara decided to ignore this for the fact that his friend, although changed, was back. They were about to catch up when Temari anxiously revealed distressing news. Once she was done…

"They're going to do _WHAT_?" He held a deep frown which everyone (not only those present) can feel. A very powerful and frightening pressure crashed on them that even made the Ichibi do an imitation of a turtle. Gaara tried not to tremble by the force that struck him, but the sand seems to convey his discomfort. Those who had first-hand in this stood better, but it was still a terrifying experience.

Regaining control, they saw him stand up while emanating an air of seriousness. "Sorry to cut our reunion short, but I _must_ be going now."

"Yes, we shall aid-…"

"No! You'll _not_ get involved in this!" Shocked were they when he raised his voice. But the Kazekage quickly realized the severity of what he said. "Why?!"

"Anything you do with me will be nothing less than a declaration of war. Officially, I have no ties with anyone and that stays that way in getting into troubles." It was then they realized the weight his actions will bear and as much as they hated to deny, the consequences is very heavy if they provided assistance.

As much as he wanted to help, the village greatly needs him. He looked back and was able to recognize the resolve he faced 3 years ago. The same conviction he saw in a different, but the same eyes that changed his life. Resigning to his friend's logic, Gaara decided to trust in him. "I understand. Be careful…, my friend."

And then he left…, with Fu following immediately. Gaara thought back on much his friend has changed. If that was a fraction of the power he understood, then…

"_**He-… Hey, Gaara! We're buds now, righ-… right?!"**_

The Jinchuriki still finds it awkward to have a decent conversation with the demon that tormented him till now. '_Why…?_'

"_**Let's not make him mad!" **_He can even feel the quakes that the tanuki was doing to his mindscape. And he found it hard to believe that he agreed with him on something positive.

"Excuse me..." And the closing of the door made the Sand siblings aware that the Kiri Swordswoman also left.

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

If anyone noticed, then yes: It's time. Now who will be in the pack? Have already, but still open to SUGGESTIONS (anything else will be taken to considerations… or I'll do what Starrk do to troublesome things.)

*(1) - Translations:

**Satetsu** = **Iron Sand**

**Satetsu Kaiho** = **Iron Sand: Needle Sphere**

**Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen** = **Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**

**Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu** = **White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets**

****Raiton: Sandafensu**** = **Lightning Release: Thunder Fence** (Made it up)

**xxxxx**

_**Alliance 101: "Where?"**_

Although those from (or who came from) Kirigakure left, the tension still haven't. Gaara was deep in thought, probably having a talk with his tenant. And since Temari seems to be also distant, it was left to the middle child to take charge. "Ok… Now let's see the terms for the alli-…"

"Done!" They both looked baffled at their brother's sudden verdict.

"What?!"

"Why so fast?"

Looking a bit embarrassed for his impulsive outburst, Gaara did not relent on his decision. "I could say it was because of Nar-, I mean Starrk, which I agreed for a possible alliance. That and it was a major village that extended the offer."

'_Well, he did ask for it._' The puppeteer had a sweatdrop when he remembered their discussion not so long ago.

But Gaara quickly changed his demeanour, fitting of a Kage. "Kankuro, you'll be in charge for negotiating the terms."

"Ah… Ok." Kankuro answered, wondering why he was given the responsibility.

Opening his desk and unlocking a seal, the Kazekage handed his sister a scroll. "Temari, you know what to do." And she _very_ knows what to do, since this scroll was reserved for such time.

"Understood." A brief smile was wiped off her face when she wondered what her brother would do next. "Now, what will you do?"

His expression then slowly soften, which put both siblings at unease. "Now… if you will excuse me…, I desire to do something." The serenity that their youngest sibling is showing is ironically scarier than a bloodthirsty one. It wasn't comforting that he held a small smile. As if some foreboding calm before a storm…, or something had finally snapped. "Something I wanted to freely try for a long… long time." They let out a cold sweat in fear of _what_ he wanted to do.

The cold frightful tension was seemingly ignored as the swordswoman returned. She was however followed by some Suna shinobi who seemingly empathized with the sibling's distress. "Kazekage-dono. We can now discuss the…"

*THUD!*

…

…

…

All but one had gone completely pale and stiff. No one wants to break the silence in the course of _something_ breaking loose. But… "Zzz…"

"AAAHHH…! HE'S ASLEEP!"

"NO! THE SHUKAKU WILL BE RELEASED!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"QUICK! GET LADY CHIYO!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Half an hour later, Lady Chiyo confirmed that the seal is still in place, though it baffled her how it held strong with some missing pieces. It would later become an inside joke that no one can fault Gaara for sleeping on the job. After all, he was working overtime for nearly all his life. Till then, Sunagakure was in a state of panic, with only one watching the chaos with unreadable expression.

'_This is our ally?_'

xxxxx

Elsewhere…

"_**I AM SHUKAKU! THE ICHIBI NO TANUKI! THE FEARED FORCE OF THE DESERT! THE SANDS ARE MY WEAPONS AND MY SHIELDS! AND I WILL NOT HAVE THEM TURNED TO ANYTHING ELSE! YOU HEAR ME?! I STOMACHED THE PILLOW AND BLANKET, WOMAN! BUT I WILL NOT HAVE THEM TURNED INTO A PLUSH TOY! OI! WOMAN! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"**_

Though that seal was no longer needed, the wooden barrier was still used…, in a more unexpected way. It was now reconstructed to a small wooden cottage which let the tanuki rant all he wants without causing a problem. This advantage was used in full as Kagura's essence tucked in her baby (no matter how old he is) as he was finally able to get a well-deserved nap.


	12. NOT AN UPDATE

**This not an update but it is something that may be an impact for an unforeseeable future. It may seem insignificant but it is something I feel that needs to be addressed. Before any of you read any further, know that what will follow may even be considered a spoiler of the latest news concerning the manga Naruto (though I have doubts that nobody knows it yet).**

…

…

…

**I'm going to state the obvious… **

**After 15 years, the story of Naruto Uzumaki has come to its end. Like many who have followed this series for a decade and a half, it was with great anticipation for the final confrontations that end all battles. I felt many things through this manga and I have doubt that any others will make similar impact. And now I have conflicting emotions as it ended. I was excited and glad for many reasons; it finally ended with him reaching his dream and having a future (I may be bias because I rooted for Hinata). **

**Yet on the other hand, a common quote seems appropriate: "What now?" The reason for this is my standing in the fanfiction society. It was because of this tale of adventure that I started my way of a writer. It had its bump and setbacks, but it was an adventure all the same. **

**I don't know where this may go, but the only way now is forward. The series may end but the future may just as well begin again. For that, let's see where this road may lead. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. There were times I question the plot but I am amazed by your brilliance. Although we had different opinions, it wouldn't have come to life if you hadn't started it. For that we may make variations, but all rights and legacy is rightfully yours. For that, a generation thanks you.**


End file.
